Yo-Kai Watch: Another Watcher
by NewComer1
Summary: Season 1: Young American boy named Ken moves to Sakura New Town with his mom to start a new life. When his mom suggested him to go and make new friends, Ken stumbles upon a mysterious capsule machine. There, he heard voices to tell him to feed it, and when he did, a mysterious "Yokai" appears out of the capsule ball. His new life will now become stranger and new adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, folks! I am NewComer1. You may or may not know me, but I write a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh stories and I am also working on Fire Emblem Fates fanfiction as well as other things. I heard about Yo-Kai Watch while I was in Japan, and it is very popular there, but it is kind of shame that it isn't popular here in the USA (or even in other countries). This story won't be just a fanfiction for me and you guys to enjoy, but I also want to teach people who isn't interested in Yo-Kai Watch about what is a Yokai, how it played in the life of people in Japan, and why Yo-kai Watch, both an anime and video game series, really emphasis that people in Japan still be influenced by these mythical creatures.**

 **Also to note, this story will follow more closely to the anime show, and I will keeping the original Japanese name for the human characters as well as some of the Yokai. There will be some Yokai OC made by yours truly, but if you want to request a Yokai OC, be my guest. Please include the name, gender (if it has one, if not genderless), background, and tribe.**

 **With that all said, thank you and I hope you will enjoy reading this.**

* * *

 **Yo-Kai Watch: Another Watcher**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Surprising New Life**

"Why is there a capsule machine here of all places?" A boy asked.

 _Let me introduce myself. My name is Kennath Aichi, but I go by my nickname "Ken". I am just a normal 11 years old kid. You may be wondering why I have a last name in Japanese. Well, my mother is Japanese and my father is American, so I am Japanese American. My mother and I moved to Sakura New Town for a reason I really don't want to talk about. My hair is dirty blond with dark brown eyes, olive complexion, and my height is about around the average height of my age. Causally, I wear a dark blue T-Shirt with a bold eagle printed on the back, a green jersey shorts, and black shoes with white socks. If you really into the detail, my hairstyle was a bit spiky, with some swayed to the right over my forehead._

 _So, enough about my physical appearance, to tell you the truth, I really don't like my new home. I miss my old friend back at America. Ever since….well, like I said, I really don't want to talk about the reason why we moved here, but the point is at this time, I really don't like my new home in this country I really don't know much about (besides anime and video games)…until I met this capsule machine, and that is how my life changes for the better…or just became very strange._

-Few hours ago-

A red moving truck halted at front of a new house. It was a big house; two floors with a balcony, a wide backyard, and front yard. There was also a garage. It looked like something a upper middle-class person to live in, or at least someone who can afford it.

Just few seconds later, a dark red car arrived from behind the truck. Two people got off the car. One was a woman in a formal business suit, and another was a boy.

"It looks like we're here, Ken!" His mother said cheerfully as she looked at the house.

The boy shrugged as he glared at the new place.

"Hey maim!" A mover yelled, catching her attention. "Where do we move this?"

"Oh yes!" She noticed. "This way, please."

The boy grabbed his backpack and entered the new house. It was very roomy inside. The wall was plainly white and the flooring had a nice smell to it, indicating that this house was recently built. He noticed a stairway ahead. He headed straight to the stairway, leading upstairs while his mother helped with moving men in the living room.

The boy walked upstairs diligently. He turned around and opened the door at the far right. He entered the room, which was plainly empty. Luckily, there were stuffs that already moved in prior to their arrival. There was only one bed with a white pillow and work desk. He put his backpack on the side, and went to the balcony, which was connected to his room if he opened the slide door.

He opened it, allowing the winds to come in. He stepped out and saw other houses, which will become his new neighbors, but he didn't look too joyful.

"I see that you are enjoying the view." He turned around and noticed his mother at the door before she walked inside.

"So, what do you think, Ken?" She asked. "Do you like the place so far?"

"…It's OK, I guess," he mumbled.

She sighed, looking a bit disappointed and worried, but her expression changed when a light bulb flashed above her head.

"Hey Ken! Why don't you go and explore around the town while everything gets settled here?" She suggested. "Maybe you'll make some new friends by doing that!"

Ken rolled his eyes, but decided to do what she says. "You're sure about that, Mom?"

"I am certain!" She replied excitedly. "Go on. Explore the town!"

He did what he was told, leaving the house completely and headed outside.

He really didn't know what to do or even where to go. Good thing he had a GPS app on his Smartphone.

"Hmmmm, this is just plain useless," he mumbled. "If there is anywhere I want to go, I want to go back home! My real home!"

As he walked around the town, he found an entrance to a forest.

"Eww, at least I found someplace to stay away from other people," he grumbled as he entered the forest.

He walked into the forest as he headed deeper and deeper. "This forest is huge."

He eventually came into a clearing. He awed at the emptiness of the clearing as winds blew through the grasses, giving a wonderful scent.

"This place feels great," he said as he took in a deep breath. Soon, he noticed something unexpected.

About few feet away, there was a dog, but this dog was very strange. Its fur was pure white, white as snow. Its tail was long, and it wore a strange collar with three green orbs in the front. Its eyes were yellow, almost mysterious looking. Its ears stood up, like a fox.

"What the?" He gasped. The strange dog went away, and without thinking, the boy followed the dog, feeling something about it like if he was dragged by some kind of unknown force.

"Hey! Wait up!" He shouted to the dog, but it just kept moving deeper and deeper into the forest.

Ken decided to chase after it. Soon, he came out of the forest and entered another clearing. He looked from left to right, but the dog had disappeared.

"Strange, I thought it came through here, but it's nowhere," he said. That was then when he noticed a huge, tall tree in the middle of the clearing.

As he moved closer to the tree, he noticed one capsule machine sitting in front of the tree.

"What the heck? Why is there a capsule machine here of all places?" He asked.

Suddenly, without a warning, he heard a voice.

"Feed Me…."

"What?" He gasped. "Who's there?"

"Feed me…feed me…."

The voice became louder and louder, saying the same thing over and over again.

"Feed you? Who exactly are you!?" He started yelling. "Show yourself!"

"Feed me….feed me…..feed mmeeeeee…!"

The boy finally found out that the voice was coming from the capsule machine.

"OK. This is just plain weird, so I better go back home…."

"FEEEEEEEEEDDDD MMEEEEEE! Feed me, feed me, feed me, feed, feed, feed, meeeee! Me, me, me, meeeeeee!"

"Argh! Fine! Just shut up already!" He shot a 100 yen into the coin slot and turned the dial to the right, causing one capsule ball to come out of the mouth.

He took the ball and examined it. "Great. I wasted 100 yen to buy this piece of…stuff."

He looked at a bit carefully until he decided to just open it to see what was inside.

"Grgh, man this thing is tight!" He struggled as he tried to open the capsule, but eventually it lit opened….when suddeny pink smoke came out and a flash of light appeared out of nowhere.

"Waaaaaaahh!" He screamed.

He opened his eyelid, and saw something….unexpected and unbelievable. Right in front of him was an actual ghost!

It was mainly pink, but it wore what it appeared to be black and white maid clothes, typical for what a maid would look like. Its face looked quite cute with green emerald eyes, and bang that shaped like a pony-tail as if it has a hair.

"Yeaaahh! I'm finally free! Free at last!"

"It can talk!" The boy gasped.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" The "thing" bowed down to him constantly.

"Aaahhh…your welcome?" He shrugged as he made a weird smile.

"It's greatly appreciative that you released me from that dreadful capsule. Not to mention inside that old capsule machine as well!" The ghost said. Indicated by how cheerful and high-pitch her voice is, it was a female.

"So, what exactly are you?" The boy asked.

"Oh!" The female ghost realized. "Sorry. How rude I am!"

She bowed to him constantly, this time in apologizing mode.

"Answer my question, dang it!" He scolded.

"Oh sorry! Sorry!" It apologized. "My name is **Yuray** , and you may take a guess, human like a nice, young gentleman as you are, I am a Yokai!"

 **Name: Yuray, Tribe: Mysterious**

"Yo….kai?" He repeated.

"Oh! You seem to not know what Yokai is. Well, please allow me to explain," she said. "Yokai is a mythical, mysterious creature that causes many mysterious events in life! Some Yokai causes mischief while other Yokai are just cheerful and want to play."

"I see." He still couldn't comprehend everything that was happening right now, but just went along with it. "OK. So, why were you in the capsule ball all this time?"

"Well, that is kind of a long story, but in short, I was imprisoned into the capsule by a powerful monk. It was like over hundred years ago, so I really don't remember when exactly I was imprisoned since…it happened very, very long time ago."

"Wow. Um, that sounds really suck (and weird)," he commented. "Well, I'm glad that I helped you. I guess I better get going then. Good luck with your freedom."

"Huh?" The female ghost gasped. "Wait!"

She flew over to him and stopped him. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Why? My business with you is over, right? So there is no need for me to be with you, so see ya," he said calmly before he was stopped by her again.

"Wait!" She shouted, causing him to cringe and stumbled back. "You can't just leave me like that! We just met, and there are more things I need to say!"

"Great…I hope this is over soon because this is just getting too weird!" He thought.

"As you are the one who set me free and as the rule states, I serve the one who released me from my imprisonment. Therefore, from this day and forward, I will be your servant now, serving you as your maid!" She declared.

"Wait, what?" He thought aloud. "You, my maid?"

"Yes!" She nodded. "That is my purpose in life…well, technically afterlife, but the point is I'm in your servant for the rest of your life!"

"Wait, what!?" He stated surprisingly. "I didn't agree on this!"

"I hope I'll serve you well, Master." She bowed again, this time as a proper introduction.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" He yelled.

After an hour or so, the sun was setting down. Ken, and his new "maid", Yuray, headed back to his house.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this," he mumbled. "What my mother will think if she sees you?"

"Oh, do not worry about that, Master Ken. Only you can see me," she said as she winked.

"Oh, only me? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you see…."

Before she said it, something passed through them.

"Gaah!" Ken fell onto his back.

"Wooo!" Yuray spun around before she stopped, with her eyes all curly now. "What was that?"

"What now, this time?" He grumbled before he noticed a person spinning himself very quickly.

"Woowoowooooo! Feeling so diiiiiiizzzzzyyyy!" A man screamed as he just kept spinning himself.

"What the heck is wrong with that guy?" Ken thought aloud. "Japanese people are just weird."

"This is not good," Yuray said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This must be the work of a Yokai!" She proclaimed.

"It is?" Ken looked doubtful.

"Some Yokai has the ability to possess a human being, which lead to trouble in most cases," Yuray explained before she took out something to Ken. "Here, take this!"

Ken looked at what she gave him. It was a silver watch, but it didn't have numbers or Roman numeral symbols to tell time.

"What is this thing? A watch? What do I do with this watch?" He questioned.

"That's a Yokai Watch! It is a special device that allows a human to see a Yokai," she said. "Quick! Put it on and use the right button to flash the light on that man!"

"Why do I need to do that?" He asked.

"Please, Master Ken! Trust me!" She demanded.

"OK, OK! Geez…." He mumbled as he quickly put on the watch. Like what she said, he pressed the button on the right, causing the watch's len to popped open and a blue ray of light flashed out over the man.

Suddenly, he could see a strange siluoette over the spinning man.

"What is that?" He said as he examined it closer, eventually the watch identified the shadowly thing.

It revealed itself to be a spinning red top with two eyes and stubby arms.

"Spin! Spin! Spin around! Yeah, spin it like you mean it!" The top Yokai cheered.

"So, that's a Yokai?" Ken stated.

"Yes, indeed," Yuray said as she held a tablet-like device. "That's **Dizzy-Top**! He is a Yokai that makes a human have a strange desire to spin until he or she becomes dizzy."

"Spin! Spin! Spin around! Spin it like you mean it!" The top-shaped Yokai cheered in a jingle.

 **Name: Dizzy-Top, Tribe: Mysterious**

"Eewwww, I can't do it anymore. Too dizzy!" The man said as he fainted with his face all green.

"Hey, sir! Are you OK?" Ken was now concerned.

"Ah, no more spinning. Oh well, I guess I will go find someone else then!" Dizzy Top stated.

"Hey, you there!" Ken yelled, catching its attention.

"Huh? Me…" Dizzy-Top asked. "…..Wait! You can see me!?"

"Yeah I can," he replied, with an angry expression. "Stop making other people spin around themselves!"

"Yeah! Master Ken! There are only two ways to stop a Yokai. Either you talk to them with reason or confrontation! In other word, fight them!" Yuray stated.

"Wowowo!" Dizzy-Top said. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Both Ken and Yuray looked a bit confused.

-30 seconds later-

Ken, Yuray, and Dizzy Top were now at a park.

"So, why are you making other people spinning around themselves?" Ken asked.

"Well, you see, it was during the time when I was just an ordinary toy top. I was owned by a young boy, and he cherished me very much. We played together with his friends and other tops in a top battle, and it was great. However, as time went by and my owner grew older, I was forgotten, left with the dusts. Eventually, I realized that I became a Yokai and all I wanted was to play with someone again, like the old time, but nobody play tops these days, so I decided to enjoy myself by making other people spinning until they are completely dizzy."

"My, that is just a sad story," Yuray said as she wiped some of her tears.

"Yeah…" Ken mumbled. "It sounds like to me that you need a…friend."

"Yes, yes I do, but after you allowing me to listen to my story, I will stop make other people spinning," Dizzy Top decided. "But, then I would be just bored and I won't know what to do."

"Well…How about this?" Ken said.

"What's that?" Dizzy Top asked.

"How about you and I hang out sometimes? That way, you wouldn't be bored," he suggested.

"Really? Is that mean we can be friend?" Dizzy Top asked, with an anxious, yet joyful smile (even though he has no mouth).

"I…guess so," Ken said.

"Oh, thank you very much! I am so happy now!" Suddenly, its body glowed for few seconds until a orb of light popped out of itself. The light flew over to Ken, which it flew down to the palm of his hand.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Master Ken, congratulations! You obtained a Yokai Medal from Dizzy Top!" Yuray stated.

"Yokai Medal? What do I do with this?" He asked further.

"With it, you can now summon Dizzy Top with the Yokai Watch whenever you need him. The Yokai Medal represents the friendship between human and Yokai," she explained.

"Yokai Medal, huh…." He said as he analyzed it.

 _And so, that is how my new life in Japan began. Although, with all the surprises and weirdness that happened today, I felt somewhat…good about it. Now, I am curious to learn more about Yokai, and with this Yokai Watch and Yuray on my side, it will just pretty more interesting and most likely stranger later on._


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

 **Falling In Friendship**

 _It was nighttime now. On the first night of our new life, my mother and I had our first Japanese food. We ate sushi tonight, even though it was something we ate when we lived in USA, but the taste was really different. She ordered it by food delivery, even brought octopus and squid, two kinds of sushi we never tried out. It wasn't that bad I guess._

 _Most importantly, I feel like my life is tipped over ever since I meet this weird Yokai creature named "Yuray", who now must live with me forever! Good thing that nobody else, especially my mother can't see her, but still, what am I gonna do!? Now, I can't seem to get this stupid Yokai Watch off from my wrist. It really stuck on me…I guess I just have to get used to it from now on._

Ken was preparing to go to sleep. He lay down softly on his bed, trying to relax, but couldn't ever since with everything that happened today.

"Um, Master Ken?" He looked at the wondering Yuray.

"What is it?" He asked in a moody tone.

"Sorry to bother you, but if there is anything you need, I am here for you as I am your maid," she said confidently.

He thought for a moment before he said another word. "Actually, there is something."

"Really!?" She piqued excitedly before she returned to her professional posture. "Ah, I mean, what would that be, Master?"

"Yeah, how do I get rid of this thing?" He showed off the watch.

"Oh no, no, no, Master Ken! That watch is important. You must wear it at all time," she stated. "Also, I…really don't know if you can get rid of it."

Ken sighed disappointed. "Figure much. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Master Ken. Sleep well and don't let the bedbugs bite," she said positively as she turned off the light, sat down, and began watching him.

-The Next Day-

It was 10 seconds before seven o'clock. When it became that time, the clock ranged, but soon stopped by Ken when he reached for it and clicked the button. Right after that, he went back to sleep before he was woke up by Yuray.

"WAKE UP, MASTER!" She yelled.

"Aaaaaahh!" Ken fell off from his bed.

"Sorry to scare you like that, Master, but it is morning and you need to wake up. Today is your big day!" Yuray said as she prepared his clothes for him, searching them through his closet.

"Big day? What are you talking about?" He asked as he got up.

"Oh, don't be silly, Master," she waged her finger. "Today is the first day of school for you! You need to look good if you want to impress your teacher and make new friends. Now, while I prepare your clothes, why don't you go to the bathroom and brush up, Master?"

Ken sighed. "Fine."

Ken slowly moved to the bathroom, like a grouchy old man, which he was grouchy in fact. He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He came back to his bedroom shortly, and noticed neatly folded clothes lay on his bed…as well as a pile of clothes at the other side of his room near his closet.

"Aaaahhh…." He was speechless.

"Oh Master!" She popped her head out of the pile of clothes, catching him by surprise.

"Ah! What did you do, Yuray!?" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry about the mess, but I was looking for your underwear," she said as she flagged his clean, white underwear with her arm.

"Ah! OK, just…give me that!" He snatched it from her hand. "While you're at it, could you just clean up this mess!?"

"Yes sir!" She obeyed as she quickly cleaned up the piles of clothes.

Ken went back to the bathroom with his prepared clothes, including the underwear and his still reddened face to change while Yuray cleaned his room.

He changed to his clothes, went downstairs to eat his breakfast, and meet his mother.

"Good morning, Ken," she said with a smile.

"Morning," he groaned.

"What's wrong, Ken? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She asked in a baby-talk. If you wanted to know, his mother was now wearing a business suit in lady's size.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied as he showed a fake smile. Fortunately, she brought it.

"Well, if you say so. Are you ready for your first day at your new school?" She asked.

"Um, yeah," he replied.

"Well, that's good to hear. Anyway, I have to get to work now. You would be fine, right?"

"Don't worry, Mom. I have this," he said as he showed his Smartphone.

"You kid and technology," she joked. "Anyway, have fun."

She picked up her purse and headed off to the door, but before she did, she turned around and looked at him one more time.

"Hey Ken," she said.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked.

"Try to make a new friend, OK?" She suggested.

"…I'll try, Mom," he replied with a small grin, although not very confident looking.

"OK. Well, I will see you later. Have fun!" She said as she rushed to work.

Ken sighed with a relief. "Your mother really concerns you. Good thing I'm here to help you to make friends!"

Ken turned around, and gasped as he fell over from his chair.

"Ah! Master Ken, are you OK!?" She asked, worried.

"Geez! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Ken scolded.

"I'm apologize, Master Ken, but I couldn't help to listen. Anyway, I cleaned your bedroom as you ordered, and brought your backpack," she said as she handed him his backpack.

It was both block and gray, with some decorated pins attached to it. Three particular pins were very interesting looking. First one had a golden dragon with angelic wings for the image. The second one was the emblem from Fire Emblem Fates Revelation, and the last one was blue color with Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Um, thanks," he replied as he put it down and put away the dishes he used to the sink, and cleaned it quickly.

-Yo-Kai Watch-

As Ken walked to school, Yuray followed him or rather floated next to him as she followed him to school.

Ken didn't feel comfortable with her following him. Then again, she was now his maid.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, Master Ken! It's my duty as your yokai maid," she insisted. "Although, when it comes to the bathroom, then I won't follow you there, obviously. Ha ha hah!"

Ken growled silently to himself before he approached the gate to Sakura New Elementary. He noticed other students, with standard Japanese backpack, entering through the gate as the teacher who guarded the gate welcomed every students coming in.

Ken quietly went through the gate, even though the teacher who was at the gate said good morning to him. Yuray noticed this, feeling a bit concerned for him.

The school bell rang, starting the day. All the students sat down as they all stared at Ken, who had a serious expression.

"Good morning, class. Today, we have a new student joining today. He moved with his mother all the way from America. His name is Kenneth Aichi. Please give him applaud," the male teacher announced.

Everyone applauded him. "So, Mr. Aichi, would you like to talk about yourself to the class?"

"I like to eat sushi, play baseball, and watch anime and play video games. That is all," he said plainly.

The students just stared at him. Some of them even whispered.

"That was short for an introduction." "He does not look like a nice person." "I guess that's why he's from America." "He's kind of cute, though."

Yuray, who was watching him from outside the class, sighed as she became more concerned.

"Oh, this won't do at all. Ken needs to open up more if he really wants to make friend," she said.

"Umm, yes. Well, thank you for your introduction, Mr. Kenneth. You may take a seat behind Keita," the teacher said.

He followed the teacher's order. He walked through the class as he approached the desk. Everyone watched, including Keita. Ken glared and noticed something very interesting, which couldn't believe his eyes. The boy had a Yo-Kai Watch, like him. He didn't say a word to the boy as he just sat down quietly.

"Alright, let's begin the class, shall we?" The teacher said happily as most of the students didn't look too excited.

-Lunch Time-

It was now lunch time, also a break time for everyone at the Sakura New Elementary School. Ken ate alone at the rooftop of the school, looking over the school yard and the town.

"This school sucks," he commented. "But, on the important matter…."

He remembered that boy with the brown hair and red shirt he saw in his classroom. He had the same Yo-Kai Watch, like his own.

"Why does that kid have a Yo-Kai Watch, like me? Is that meaning he also has the ability to summon Yokai, too? Does he also have a Yokai maid, like Yuray?"

"Master Ken!" Yuray popped right in front of him.

"Waah! What the heck, Yuray!?" He gasped.

"Sorry to surprise you…again, Master Ken, but I just want to check how you are doing. Are you feeling OK?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Well, actually there is one thing that's bothering me," he admitted.

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Well, there is a boy in my classroom, one with the red shirt and brown hair, he has a Yo-Kai Watch, like mine here," he explained.

"Say WHAT!?" Yuray gasped, looking very shocked, indicated by her mouth widely opened. "How is that possible!? Unless…there was someone who used the capsule machine before you came, and released another Yokai before me."

"That would explain it, but now I'm curious," Ken wondered. "You know what. Mopping around here won't help. I'm going to find out now!"

He went off to find the boy. "Huh? Oh, wait up, Master Ken!" Yuray said as she followed behind him.

Ken searched around the boy, but he couldn't find him. "Where is that kid?" he thought aloud.

"Perhaps you can ask someone about him," Yuray suggested.

"That would be a bright idea…unless I know his name," he pointed out.

"Oh, that's right, but it's still not bad to ask," she persisted.

"…I pass," he replied. Yuray fully understood that Ken really don't want to socialize with other people, including his classmates.

"Ouch!" Ken heard it and looked into the nearby classroom. He saw some girl fell over a broken chair.

"Oooohh, my butt…" She cried.

"Hey, are you OK? What happened?" Her friend asked.

"I don't know. I was just sitting on this chair until it just broke all of sudden," she said.

"That's strange. Well, either way, you better go to the nurse's office," her friend demanded.

"Mph. Some people are just clumsy," Ken commented.

"I don't think the cause is the girl's clumsiness, Ken," Yuray said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know, but my Yokai sense is tingling, telling me this must be the work of a Yokai!" she declared.

"You're joking, right?" He asked doubtfully.

"I am serious as you are, Master Ken. That broken chair looks pretty new, and its metal leg was cut clean, like it was done by someone or…something," she explained. "Master Ken, I believe this is your job."

"Huh? Mine? There is no time for that. I want to look for that boy," he argued.

"Master Ken, please! If my hunch is correct, whatever Yokai is, it will continue to cause trouble to your classmates, and the school! Don't you care about your classmates?" She questioned him.

He stared at her before he gave up, and growled. "Fine. I'll just check this once, OK?"

Yuray delighted to see him doing the right thing. He used his Yokai Watch, pointing the lens to the broken chair, showing a shadowy silhouette.

"What do you know? You're right!" Ken looked shock.

"I told you so, Master Ken. Aren't I a good maid?" She cheered.

The Yokai noticed, with an exclamation point above his head as he turned around to see Ken and Yuray looking at it.

"Oh, timber me drumstick! I've been found!"

This Yokai had red skin and pointy ear. He looked like a gremlin, except he had a bushy brown beard and wore a black jumpsuit, like what a janitor would wear. It had some pockets, which contained different types of building tools, like hammer, ratchet, screwdriver, and saw.

 **Brokalin-Tribe: Eerie**

"So, what is this Yokai?" Ken asked.

Yuray took out her Yo-Kai Encyclopedia iPad, looking over her vast database of Yokai data. "Let's see here…Ah ha! That's Brokalin, a Yokai that breaks anything. This Yokai can take apart anything, and when human touches the thing that he took apart of, it falls apart."

"That explains a lot," Ken nodded. "So, what I'm supposed to do?"

"Well to check it, you have to either negotiate with it or confront it," she repeated.

"Or, I can just run away!" The red-skinned Yokai exclaimed as he ran off.

"Oh no! It's escaping! Quick, Master Ken, after him!" She declared.

"Rrrr, why did I have into this mess?" She moaned before he did what he was told.

He chased after the small, red-skinned Yokai. He and Yuray didn't noticed, but as he chased after the Yokai, they just passed by Keita and Whisper.

"Huh? Hey, is that new kid?" Keita said. "And, isn't just me or was that a Yokai following me!?"

"Quick Nate, let's follow him!" Whisper declared as he agreed and decided to do so.

Eventually, Ken chased Brokalin to the rooftop of the school.

"There's no other way to run, Brokalin!" Ken stated. "You're trapped!"

"Oh, am I?" he asked, trying to resist.

"I really don't care what you do and all, but could you like go away and break something else other than stuff here at this school?" Ken demanded.

"Heck no! There's so many stuff to break here that's too fun to leave now! I'm gonna stay and keep taking apart of stuff forever!" Brokalin declared before he laughed a bit evilly, with strange dark aura surrounding him.

"Wooh! It seems that Brokalin is very serious, Master Ken! It looks like we have no choice, but we must confront him!" Yuray stated.

"How would I do that?!" He asked.

"Use your Yokai Medal. Summon Dizzy-Top to help and fight for you!" She said.

"What do you mean by using the medal?" He asked.

Just then, Keita and Whisper arrived at the scene.

"Woah! It's true! That new kid has a Yokai with him!" Keita shocked.

"Indeed! And it seems that he's confronting against one, too!" Whisper added.

"Insert your medal into your watch, and say 'calling Dizzy-Top' to summon him!" Yuray instructed.

"Um, OK!" He said as he took out the medal. "Here goes nothing. Calling Dizzy-Top!"

He inserted the medal into the watch. The hands started to spin around until a blast of light shot out of it as it says something.

"Summoning Mysterious!" The watch stated as it shot a beam of light.

Dizzy-Top appeared as it spun around along with the song that was playing. "A boom-shaking, boom-shaking, oogie-boogie! Cling-clang delirious, mysterious!"

"Dizzy-Top!" Dizzy-Top cheered loudly.

"Woah, it works!" Ken gasped.

"Woah, he summoned a Yokai!" Keita gasped.

"That boy also has a Yokai Watch!?" Whisper asked surprisingly, and realized that he indeed has one.

"Hey, sorry to be a bother, but could you lead us a hand?" Ken asked.

"Sure thing, Ken!" Dizzy-Top declared. "Leave it to me!"

Dizzy-Top began to spin around very quickly, spinning around Brokalin and trapping him in a mini tornado.

"Woooooaahh!" Brokalin cried.

"Wow! That Yokai really knows how to spin!" Keita awed.

Dizzy-Top stopped spinning, but the mini tornado that he created still moved until it settled down completely after few more seconds. Brokalin had two dizzy eyes, but quickly shook them off.

"Time to wreck you guys up!" Brokalin exclaimed.

"Great...That thing is pissed off," Ken thought aloud.

"Master Ken, I know this situation may not be favorable, but please beware of your language," Yuray pointed out.

"Keita, perhaps you should help him," Whisper suggested.

"Right!" Keita nodded as he agreed with him. "Calling Jibanyan!"

He flipped his own Yokai Medal, one with a pink heart for the tail side as he inserted it into his watch.

"Summoning Charming!" His Yokai Watch stated before it shot a powerful white beam.

"Alarming! Boom boom walla walla! Dance dance charming!" As the song played, a mysterious red and white cat with two tails that have a blue flame at the end danced around to the song, until it introduced itself.

"Jibanyaaaan!" It cheered joyfully.

"So that kid…He can summon Yokai, like me," Ken analyzed as he said in his mind.

"Jibanyan, help us with this, will you?" Keita asked.

"No problem, nya!" Jibanyan declared determinedly as he went for the attack. "Kick this! Paw of Fury! Nya nyanya nya nya nya nya nya!"

Jibanyan punched with his paws at rapid speed, creating multiple after images of his paws, like if he was really punching the foe with more than two paws.

"Broka broka broka broka brokaaaaaaa!" Brokalin took a large amount of damage.

"It's working!" Yuray cheered.

"It's time to end this! Dizzy-Top, finish him off!" Ken stated.

"With pleasure!" Dizzy-Top agreed as he spun around again, creating a tornado blast that blew Brokalin into the air before he crashed back to the roof ground.

"Oooohh…." Brokalin moaned in pain as the strange shadow aura disappeared.

"Phew, it's finally over," Ken said as he felt exhausted.

Shortly afterward, Brokalin got back up as he held his hand over his head.

"Ooooh, my head," Brokalin moaned until he looked up to see Ken and the others. "Huh? Where in tarnation am I, and who are you humans, and Yokai?"

"Hey, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I think so, sonny, but I can't remember like an old donkey during a hot sunset under Momma Pumpkin's farmhouse," Brokalin said, who had a south-western accent.

"It appears to be Brokalin is back to normal from whatever he was in rage about," Whisper pointed out.

"Obviously," Ken said.

"I really don't quite remember what I do, but I do feel sorry to cause such a fuss, like an old stubborn mule. Here ya go, sunny," he handed a medal to Ken. "This here is my Yokai Medal. Take good care of ya."

"Um, thanks I guess," Ken accepted it before Brokalin left the building.

Later that day, the school bell rang to end the day. All the students busted out of the classroom, leaving. Ken took his time to pack up his stuff before he leaves. Before he did, he was stopped by Keita.

"Hey Ken," Keita said.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Yeah, actually I want to talk with you," Ken said.

"Oh, you do? Well, so do me!" Keita gasped.

Keita and Ken had their talk as they headed home, which Ken himself didn't even notice. He was very focused in the conversation.

"I see. So, that is how you got your watch," Keita learned.

"Yeah, to be honest, I think it is more of a hassle than a blessing," Ken said.

"But, Master Ken, I do appreciate you for allowing my freedom away from that dreaded capsule machine," Yuray said emotionally as she showed off kitten eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Yuray," Ken sighed. "What I mean is that with this whole Yokai business, I'm becoming more stressed about it."

"Well, I kind of feel the same way, too," Keita chuckled.

"On the bright side, this is such a great discovery! Both you and Ken own the Yo-Kai Watch. I can tell this day is beginning of a beautiful friendship," Whisper noted.

"I agree," Yuray chirped.

"Um, yeah, like you say," Ken grimaced. "Anyway, this way leads to my house. See ya later."

"Oh, well OK, I'll see you tomorrow, Ken," Keita waved goodbye at him.

As Ken walked to home, Yuray floated next to him. "Master Ken, isn't this wonderful? You made your first friend at school, and what more, he also uses a Yo-Kai Watch! You and Keita can become ah…ah Yo-Kai Watcher Buddies!"

"Yo-Kai Watcher Buddies?" He repeated. "I…think that name is not very necessary."

"Huh? I think it's a good idea," she insisted.

* * *

 **New chapter is available! This one took a little awhile. It occurs to me that I write a chapter for my story a little longer than usual. But, then it usually takes me two or three days to work on one chapter. Anyway, I just want to say thank you very much for everyone who read and posted the reviews. It seems like all of you really like it, and even felt connected with this story in real life.**

 **On the important matter, a good friend of mine who posted a review said something interesting in his review, which brings my attention to begin a Yokai SYOC Submission! Here are the format for the submission:**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Tribe: (Require)**

 **3\. Personality**

 **4\. Attribute: (Think of it as a Type, like Fire, Ice, etc. Refer to the video game).**

 **5\. Background (Require; be creative on this one. To help you start off, asks this to yourself; what is this Yokai's history? Was it a human before or born out of physical object? Born out of nature? Where did it come from? What does it like to eat?)**

 **6\. Appearance: This is a DEFINITE REQUIREMENT! Please describe what the Yokai looks like.**

 **Some rules to follow are one, it must be submitted in the same format above, two it got to be neat for me to read clearly (everything cannot be in capital case or lower case), and three and most importantly, have fun. You can submit your OC through the review or PM to me.**

 **I would like to give credits to pokemonking0924 for coming up of the new Yokai, "Brokalin" for its description. I came up with the name, though. Thank you very much, friend, but next time you come up with new Yokai, please submit it in the format above from now on.**

 **I really don't know how long I will be accepting any submissions, but I will let you all know when it is closed.**

 **As one of you lovely people said in the review, you asked if there will be an antagonist. Well, this story may look kid-friendly at first, but it will become bit more serious down the line...**

 **Well that all said, thank you for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. See you then :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

 **Nightmare on Elllll….Sakura's Street**

It was late in the night. The residents of New Sakura Town were in their deep sleep, sleeping very peacefully through the night.

 _Kyyyaaahhh!_

 _Aaaaaahhhh!_

 _Gyaaaahhh!_

OK…Maybe not everyone in the town was sleeping peacefully through the night.

- _The Next Day_ -

Ken, and his Yokai maid, Yuray were walking (or for her case, floating) to school as they noticed few things.

"Oooohh, I really don't want to go to school today…I want to go back to bed…" One student moaned as he walked by Ken.

"Uuuaaahh, I am so tired. Didn't had enough sleep…" A business man yawned as he dragged himself tiredly to work.

"Hmph, I guess even some Japanese people don't like Mondays," Ken thought aloud.

"I don't think that is the cause, Master Ken. My Yokai sense tells me that this must be the work of Yokai!"Yuray declared, pointing her finger up for emphasis.

"Pff, what makes you think that it is?" Ken asked doubtfully. "It's only two people who haven't slept well."

Ken and Yuray arrived to school in time, just about 5 minutes before the first class begins.

"Waaaaahhh…I am so tired," Gorota yawned loudly.

"Me too," stated Kenchi. "So, why are you tired, dude?"

Suddenly, Gorota shivered. "Oh, that! Wwweell…I had a terrible nightmare last night. It made me wake up most of the time."

"Really? I had a nightmare, too! It kept me up the whole night!" Kenchi said.

"It appears those two also are also tried since this morning," Ken noted.

"Yes. Not only that, but…" Yuray looked around to other classmates, who also looked very tired. There are few who sleeping at their own desk.

"All of your classmates haven't had a good sleep last night, too. We got to solve this mystery!" Yuray decided.

"Now that you mention it, it is strange for everyone being this tired. This can't be a coincidence," Ken said.

"So, I see you two are planning to solve this strange phenomenon…" said a voice behind them.

Ken got spooked and looked what was behind him, revealing to be Whisper.

"Ah! You! Where the heck did you came from?" Ken gasped.

"I was here all the time, Ken-kun! I am Keita's butler, so I always stick around with him," Whisper claimed.

"Right…" Ken nodded. "But then, why were you eavesdropping us? Shouldn't you be with Keita?" Ken asked.

"Well….see it for yourself," Whisper pointed out. Ken looked over to the side, and noticed Keita was fast asleep.

"Oh my! Even Mr. Keita-san has fallen into the victim of the sleepless nightmare phenomenon!" Yuray stated.

"Yes, and no matter how many times I help him, he either can't keep himself awake or stay focus. He even almost hit to a pole this morning! Good thing I was with him," Whisper explained.

"I see. Well, this is getting serious, so I guess I should find out about this," Ken decided.

"That's the spirit, Master Ken! Of course, I will be your lovely assistant in this mystery!" Yuray proclaimed, with her wearing in a detective outfit suddenly.

"And, I shall help, too! I can't do anything if my master couldn't stay awake when he needs to," Whisper decided.

"Great….Now I have two pesky Yokai following me. I hope that…"

"Aaaaahh! Fumi-chan, don't gooooooo!" Keita said in his nightmarish sleep.

Everybody stared him, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"I hope that we find whatever the Yokai that's causing everyone to be restless and have a nightmare, or else….that will happen," Ken thought as he had a sweat drop.

- _Later That Night_ -

Ken, Yuray, and Whisper walked slowly through the street. Ken noticed that they were still wearing a detective outfit.

"Seriously, you two…" Ken looked annoyed. "Are you two gonna wear those for the rest of the night tonight?"

"It makes us motivated if we wear like this, Mr. Ken-kun!" Whisper claimed.

"And braver, too, but if you don't want to see me in this outfit anymore, you may say so anytime, Master Ken,"Yuray said.

Ken sighed. "Never mind about the outfit, I want to end this as soon as possible. The only reason I'm even herenow is that I told my mother that I'm doing a late study at school."

With his flashlight, Ken walked through the street. Suddenly, they heard noises up ahead, causing Whisper andYuray to be scared and hid behind Ken.

"Iiiii….It sounds like there is something up ahead," Whisper stuttered.

"Oooohhh, my Yokai sense is tingling! I think it is near us, Master Ken," Yuray said.

"Geez! How are you two scared of another Yokai? You two ARE Yokai!" Ken thought, expressing his thought through his facial expression. "Fine, I'll go ahead."

Ken slowly tip-toed forward while Whisper and Yuray floated behind them like if they are in a line. He stuck his head a bit to the side. Yuray did the same thing, with her above Ken while Whisper was over her head.

They saw a backside of tall girl. She had pale white skin, the kind of white that was not normal for even Albino person, and very long sky blue hair. From the look of it, she wore a short blue kimono, purple tights, and dark blue shoes. She turned her head around, revealing her dark blue eye shadows.

"Kiiiiyyaaaahhh!" Both Whisper and Yuray screamed.

"Aaaahhh!" The mysterious girl gasped as she dashed away.

"Geez, is that scream even necessary!?" Ken exclaimed.

"We…we found it!" Whisper stated.

"Indeed we did! This….gir…gir…girl is Yokai!" Yuray claimed.

"Wait, what?" Ken said. "A Yokai?"

"Quick! We just chase after her!" Whisper declared as he sped up to catch her.

"Hey, wait up!" Ken exclaimed as he ran after the ghost.

"Wait for me, Master!" Yuray yelled as she followed behind him.

They chased around the mysterious female Yokai for about five minutes around the town. They eventually trapped her into a dead-end.

"We caught you now!" Whisper stated.

Ken and Yuray arrived just in time. The mystery girl shivered and rolled herself into a ball, shaking in fear.

"Plea..plea…please….don't hurt me!" She begged.

"So, who the heck is this Yokai?" Ken asked.

"Let me check in my…" Whisper said as he got out his device.

"That's Dremona!" Yuray interrupted, saying the answer before Whisper even got a chance to look it up. Whisper puffed his cheek in response to her.

 **Dremona-Tribe: Shady**

"Dremona? So, I guess that she is the town's boogie man?" Ken asked, with no pun intended.

"Dremona is a Yokai that causes people to have nightmares. She goes from house to house during the night to make anyone living in the house to have nightmares, and loss peaceful sleeps," Yuray explained.

"Um, that's right! Exactly what I was gonna say," Whisper nodded.

"Yeah right. I saw you getting out that Yokai iPad whatever it is right before Yuray explained what she is!" Ken thought.

"Please! Don't hurt me," Dremona begged as she looked scared.

"Although to be quite frank, she doesn't seem to look a type of Yokai that would harm a human," Yuray said.

"Actually, I kind of thought the same way, too," Ken admitted.

"Perhaps, negotiation is the best option, here," Whisper said.

Ken nodded in agreement. He approached her closer, but stopped at a point when he noticed she got scared when he approached her.

"Um, hey, I…really don't know your deal and all, but people in this town are trying to get some good sleeps, so if you don't mind, please stop giving them nightmare," Ken said.

"Oh…um…I…wish I could do that, but…I…I can't," she replied shyly.

"Huh? Why not?" Ken asked.

"Well, it's….kind of a long story and…I….I'm too shy to talk about it," she said.

"Tell me what else is new," Ken thought as he looked unimpressed.

"It's alright, madam. You can trust us, especially my master, Ken here. He is a good friend to all Yokai," Yuray claimed.

"Hey!" Ken exclaimed.

Dremona let up a bit. She thought to herself before she decided. "Um, OK…I'll talk."

"Finally…" Ken thought as he yawned a bit.

"You see, before I became Yokai, I was just a normal little girl, well…actually maybe not normal."

"What do you mean 'not normal'?" Ken asked.

"Well, you see…when I was a human, I…always had horrible nightmares. They always kept me awake, so my parents helped me to keep me from being scared, but it also made them lose their sleep," she told.

"I see," Ken said.

"But, one night, I had the most horrible, scariest nightmare. It was so scary that….that…I….well, pretty much you can guess what happened then."

Ken, Whisper, and Yuray had a horrible facial expression as Dremona continued talking about her story. "And, after I…died, I became into a Yokai. The only reason I go into other people's house is not to give them nightmare intentionally, but I would feel comfortable. It is so scary outside during the night! I just…I just…want a warm home."

Tears rolled down from her eyes.

Whisper sniffed until the water broke through his eyes. "Waaaaahh! That is just the most saddest story I ever heard!"

"Dang, I just…I just couldn't believe a person could actually die by a nightmare. That's just horrible," Ken said.

"Some Yokai were originally human, and I completely understand Dremona's feeling," Yuray nodded.

"…Yeah, but…" He looked to Dremona. "I really don't know how to help you and all. I mean, if you want, you can stay at my place for the night."

"Huh? Really?" Dremona looked a bit shock.

"Master Ken!" Yuray gasped.

"I mean. It is not great for you to wonder around outside during the night like now. Of course, I might get a nightmare if you stay with me, but I can't leave you here like this. So…it is your choice. I don't care either way," Ken said.

Dremona slowly smiled brightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

For the first time, she smiled very warmly, causing her body to shine for a moment and releasing her YokaiMedal. It floated down to Ken's palm.

"Well, look at that! You got her Yokai Medal, Ken-kun," Whisper said proudly.

"Congratulations, Master Ken!" Yuray cheered proudly.

"Um, yeah," Ken grinned.

- _The next morning_ -

"Uuuuuuhh…." Ken moaned. He had a purple bag under his eye as his hairs were messy.

"Master Ken, I feel so joyful and glad that you helped Miss Dremona last night. You are so noble!" Yuray said.

"I'm glad, too, but now…I feel everyone's pain," Ken moaned.

"Do not worry, Master Ken! I heard that Dremona went to find somewhere safe, so that people won't get nightmare from her. I believe that you will do fine from now on, and it's all thanks to you, Master," she nodded.

"Your welcome…" Ken said before he fainted.

"Aaaah! Master Ken!" Yuray screamed as random passerby surprised, too.

* * *

 **New chapter is up! What did you think of this chapter?**

 **I hope you like "Dremona", the first new Yokai OC. It is made by HouseCity101. She is basically a ghost Yokai from the Shady Tribe, with Ice for her attribute. She is basically has the power to give nightmares when she goes into people's house. To stay with the theme of nightmare, I made the title of the chapter to be a bit of a parody for a certain American horror/slasher film.**

 **Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you want to submit your own Yokai OC, please go and read the rule of submission in Chapter 2. It is updated with one new requirement. Thank you and enjoy this story :)**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

 **Lasagnas De-Galore**

"Oh, wakey-wakey, Master Ken."

"Mmmmffff…" Ken moaned as he pulled the cover over his face.

Yuray gasped, but didn't give up. She suddenly pulled the blanket away from Ken's face, leaving him exposed.

"Geez, do you really have to do that?" He growled as he pulled back the blanket.

"Master Ken, it is morning and it is Saturday! It's time to wake up, and enjoy outside," she said as she opened the window curtain. "It's beautiful today."

The sunlight beamed over to Ken's eyes, causing him to face away from it.

"It's Saturday. Can't I just sleep like rest of the day?" Ken moaned. "Besides, it is not like I have any plan or anything. Mom is still at her business trip and she will be coming back tomorrow late."

"Then, it is more reason for you to get out and make your time full of great experience! Perhaps even hang out with Keita or your classmates," Yuray suggested, encouraging him.

"No thanks," he argued as he just stayed in his bed.

Yuray sighed and didn't look too happy. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who could that be? I'll get it," she declared as she floated and passed through the floor.

"Good riddance," Ken said as he goes back to sleep.

"Master Ken! You have a guest. It is Keita-san!" Yuray yelled, enough for him to trip off the bed.

"OK, OK! I am up!" He exclaimed. He quickly changed his clothes, and went downstairs while Yuray fixed his hair as he ran down the stair.

He opened the door, surprised to see Keita and his Yokai butler, who floated next to him.

"Good morning, Ken," Keita greeted.

"Good morning to you, Ken-kun," Whisper said politely.

"Good morning, Keita-san and Mr. Whisper," Yuray said kindly.

"Morning," Ken said, yawned a bit. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can hang out tomorrow with my friends at the mall?" Keita suggested.

"Huh, tomorrow? I really don't…"

"He'll love to go!" Yuray interrupted him.

"Really? Well, that's sound great! Let's meet at the local park at 9 in the morning. See ya then," Keita said as he waved goodbye to him.

"Ah, wait…I…." However, it was too late. Keita and Whisper left quickly before Ken can even talk to them.

"Hey, what was that all about?!" Ken yelled.

"I'm sorry, Master Ken, but it is for your own good," Yuray said. "Look on the bright side. Now, you have plan for the weekend."

"Not how I wanted!" he hissed. "Well, I'm just gonna go back to bed."

"But, what about breakfast?" Yuray asked.

 _-Yokai Watch-_

One day later, like Ken promised (even though it was out of his will), he went out and meet with Keita. There, he also met with Kuma and Kanchi.

"Over here, Ken," Keita said as he waved his hand to him.

Ken nonchalantly went up to Keita, meeting with Kuma and Kanchi as well.

"What's up, Ken," Kuma greeted.

"Hi, Ken," Kanchi said.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you two, too," Ken shrugged.

"Now that there are four of us, let's head to the mall!" Kanchi declared.

"Oooooo!" Keita and Kuma howled determinedly and cheerfully.

"Yippeee…" Ken mumbled as he rolled his eyes a little bit.

They headed to the mall, which had many different stores. When they arrived there, Keita introduced Ken to the mall, which this was his first time being here. The first shop the boys visit was the video game shop. They looked around the stuff and checked if there were any new games out. Ken, who was mildly interested in video games, didn't bother to look closer. He just took a glance from here to there, which the boys, including Whisper and Yuray noticed.

The next shop they visit was the manga/anime shop. The boys read some of the manga, including the Gorogoro Magazine. Even Whisper and Yuray took an interest to read one of the manga, and enjoyed themselves. Yuray was reading the latest popular manga, "One-Punch Woman", and took a huge interest into it as she even mimicked the punch, like the main protagonist, which she accidentally hit Whisper's cheek, whom was floating next to her. On the other hand, Ken didn't bother to even read one manga book. Keita and his friends noticed him again, making a worried and disappointed expression.

Then, they headed to the arcade shop, where people can play games and win prizes. Keita and Kanchi tried the crane machine. Each of them took turn to get one doll that looked suspiciously like Pikachu. Kuma, Kanchi, and Keita failed miserably. They suggested Ken to play the machine, which he shrugged and accepted to play it. He successfully got the prize in one try, which surprised them as they had huge, wide gasped expression. Whisper did the same, too while Yuray cheered and applauded Ken, but he didn't care.

Now, they were taking a break near the fountain. While Ken sat alone and was relaxing, the boys discussed each with their head near each other.

"Hey guys, I think it was a bad idea to bring him in the first place," Kuma whispered.

"Don't look at me. It's Keita's fault to invite him," Kanchi stated.

"Hey, what's that supposed to me?" Keita argued. "But, come on guys, give him a chance. He moved from America, like two weeks ago. We should show him some fun way to cheer him up or something."

"But, we showed him all the stores that we like to visit," Kanchi said.

"That's true…." Keita said sadly.

"Hey." The trio jumped and turned around, with their "innocent" face on. "Listen. This was great and all, but I think I want to go back home now."

"What? But, we've only been here for few hours, and it is still noon," Keita said.

"Master Ken, it's still early to leave now!" Yuray gasped.

"It's OK. It was…nice hanging out with you guys. See ya tomorrow at school," Ken said as he was about to leave.

"I guess he is really anti-social," Kanchi guessed.

"Wait, Ken!" Ken stopped and looked back to Keita. "Before you leave, how about let's have lunch together right now?"

"Lunch?" Ken repeated.

"Hmm, now that I think about, I am hungry. Let's get something to eat!" Kuma said as his stomach growled.

"Well, if your stomach is growling at this time, then it is time for lunch and I know a good place to eat. There is a new lasagna restaurant here at this mall. We can eat there," Kanchi suggested.

"Lasagna? I never have that before, but it sounds really delicious. Let's go, let's go," Kuma demanded as he drooled.

"Master Ken, I highly recommend you to stay little longer, at least for lunch," Yuray said.

"…I guess so. It is lunch time, anyway," Ken decided.

"Come on, then. Let's go," Kanchi said as the boys followed him.

They came to the lasagna restaurant, and noticed something was wrong.

"Please, Young Miss. I think you had enough!" A voice said.

"No! Give me more, give me more!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Someone, get the mall security!" Another voice stated.

"What's going on?" Keita asked.

The boys, Whisper, and Yuray checked the place out and they were surprised.

Over at one table, a familiar girl was gobbling and eating lasagnas all by herself. The worse part was that the girl was someone the boys knew very well.

"Fumi-chan!" Keita, Kanchi, and Kuma gasped.

"More, more, more!" Fumi demanded as she gobbled lasagna after another.

"Fumi-chan, what are you doing?!" Kanchi asked.

"Fumi-chan, if you eat that much, there won't be enough for everyone else, including me," Kuma said.

"That's what you worry the most!" Kanchi exclaimed.

"How could this be?! The sincere, innocent and cute Fumi-chan became into a..a..a lasagna glutton!" Keita spluttered, before he became enraged. "This got to be the work of a Yokai!"

"Keita-kun, there is no way it could be the work of a Yokai," Whisper doubted.

"No, Mr. Whisper. I can sense it. This is definitely a work of Yokai!" Yuray stated.

"Say whiisss!" Whisper gasped.

Before anyone else does anything else, the mall cops arrived at the scene.

"Officer, quick! Please stop that girl!" The restaurant owner stated.

"Oh no! The mall cops are here!" Kuma said.

"You kids, stay away from here. Let the adults handle this," the first officer said as his partner, the second officer took Keita and others away.

"Hey! Wait! That's Fumi-chan! She's our…" Keita resisted as he and everyone else were being pushed away.

"Alright, Missy, I really don't know what's your deal, but it is very impolite to eat all these lasagnas by yourself. It is rude, so I have to ask you to leave and come with me for now," Officer said.

"Ooh oh! I'm out of here!" Suddenly, the Yokai that was possessing Fumi jumped out of her body, and ran off. That was when Fumi fainted, with her stuffed stomach.

"Fumi-chan!" Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi ran over to Fumi, passing through the second officer who tried to stop them, but wasn't strong enough.

"Ken, while the boys handled with Ms. Fumi-san, let's go after that Yokai," Yuray said decisively.

"OK," Ken agreed as he followed Yuray, who knew where the Yokai escaped to.

"AH! Wait, you two! Where are you two going?!" Whisper yelled as he looked indecisive to go after them or stay with Keita.

Ken and Yuray pursued the Yokai, which they trapped the being at a dead-end of the hallway.

"We got you now!" Yuray stated. "There is no way you can escape!"

The Yokai revealed itself, who looked very similar to Jibanya, except that it had red-like sauce over its forehead with yellowish like noodles on the top of the head for hairs. The body color was mix of meaty brown and cheesy white and yellow.

"Hey, this Yokai…looks like that Yokai that Keita is friend with," Ken thought aloud. "Jibanyan, I think it was its name."

"Very good perceptive you have, Master Ken," Yuray said. "But, that is not Jibanyan. According to the Yokai Encyclopedia, this Yokai is called…unknown!?"

"Unknown? What is that supposed to mean?" Ken asked.

"I…I can't believe this! How can this be possible?!" Yuray surprised. "The only explanation is that this Yokai must be a newly discovered Yokai!"

"Newly discovered?!" Ken repeated, who looked surprised, too. "So, you're saying this Yokai is new and has no name?"

"I do have a name, you vermin!" Yokai grumbled, with a Southern American accent. "The name's Lasagnyan!"

 **Lasagnyan-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Fire**

"Lasagnyan?" Ken repeated.

"That's right, you uppity fool!" Lasagnyan mocked.

"Uppity?" He asked.

"It sounds like to me that Lasagnyan is not around from here, or anywhere in Japan," Yuray said.

"I think I have an idea where she is from," Ken said before he turned to Lasagnyan. "Hey Lasagnyan, are you from Southern state in USA?"

"Huh? Oh, so you understand me," Lasagnyan said as she looked surprised, but also happy. "Well, now I'm happy as a puppy with two peckers!"

"Aah, what?" Ken looked confused.

"I'm very happy to meet someone who actually knows where I came from," Lasagnyan said cheerfully as she shook Ken's hands a bit rashly. "This land here you call Japan is very hard place to live for a critter, like me. It's too ornery for me."

"Um, I…see," Ken said as he sweat-dropped. "If you want, would you mind if you explain why you are here and also possessed my classmate?"

"Well, you see folks, I was just a simple house cat. I had an owner. His name is Glen, and he is the owner of the greatest, famous lasagna restaurant in the city of San Antonio and the whole Wild West. People from all across the states visit his restaurant to get a taste of his delicious, juicy, meaty, and cheesy lasagnas."

"Mmmmm, I can already picture that," Yuray mesmerized as she drooled a bit.

"Wait? You came from San Antonio?! How is it that you got here?!" Ken questioned.

"I'm getting to that part! Hold your horses!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, Glen and I had the happiest life together until….that day."

Ken became very quiet and stiff as rock when Lasagnyan mentioned "that day".

"For some odd reason, someone had poisoned a piece of my lasagna! I don't know who, but next think I realize, I woke up here in this new town, new land, far, far away from home for even odder reason and that I became a Yokai! I was surprised as a cowboy with a snake in his boot, and became very torn up inside. I wondered around this new place called Sakura New Town until I stumbled into this place you called mall. That was when my nose picked up a good sense, the sense of lasagna. I couldn't help myself, so I galloped fast like a horse and found the restaurant. That was when I saw that girl with a pony-tail, and decided to possess her, so I can eat the delicious lasagnas."

"That is just a sweet, yet sad story…" Yuray cried as she used her handkerchief to wipe her tears, and blow her nose, which was very loud.

"But, even though I am lost in this new land, I will find my way home and find the rotten snake, who poisoned me!" Lasagnyan said determinedly.

"I'm…sorry to hear that, Lasagnyan and I…really understand how you feel," Ken said as he gripped his hand into a fist.

"Master Ken…" Yuray whispered while Lasagnyan looked at Ken with curious eyes.

Ken breathed in and out slowly. "But, getting revenge is not something you should pursue in."

"Huh? Why not?! I was killed by my own favorite food! I got to find the rotten one who killed me!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" Ken shouted, scaring Yuray and Lasagnyan. "First of all, you don't even know who poisoned your lasagna. Second, even if you somehow found out, how do you go back home? Do you even know how to do that?"

"Well, I…now that I reckon that I don't know, not that I think about it," she admitted.

"Then, it is pointless. No matter what you can do, it is just impossible. I understand that you also really want to meet your owner Glen, but even if you meet him, I don't think he'll even notice you now that you're Yokai," Ken reasoned.

"…Darn tootin. You are right," she agreed sadly. "There is no way I can meet Glen, not like this. I guess I….really can't get my revenge either."

"Lasagnyan…" Ken sighed.

"Ken, right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, that's my name," Ken replied.

"Thank you for snapping me into my senses. It is crystal clear now. From this day forward, I will move on and promise to not find the one who poisoned me," Lasagnyan decided.

"And also not possess random person to eat lasagna," he added.

"That too," she agreed as she spit on her paw and offered a handshake with it.

Ken looked disgusted at first, but shook her with his hand, making a gross sound.

"Eeeehh," Yuray disgusted.

Ken wiped off the saliva, revealing Lasagnyan's Yokai Medal, with a pink heart on the other face.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

Later that day, the boys went back home after a long, stressful, and weird day. On the bright side, Fumika had return back to her old self, not remembering anything and Keita used one of his Yokai friends, Wazzat to make the people at the lasagna restaurant and the mall security forget about the time Fumika was possessed by Lasagnyan.

"Man, I'm tired…" Ken moaned as he yawned, walking to his home.

"It was quite a busy day, but at least we had fun, right?" Yuray said.

"I think it was something else, but fun," Ken disagreed.

"But, I'm very proud of you, Master Ken," Yuray smiled.

"Huh? For what?" he asked.

"You taught Lasagnyan that revenge is wrong, and she should just move on. I think that was very thoughtful and admirable the way you said it," Yuray claimed.

"Hmph. I only said it because I had to say it. She was being nut, but I could care less," he said as he walked further ahead.

Yuray still smiled over him, but was also curious about how Ken lectured Lasagnyan. She never saw how emotional he was when he had the talk with Lasagnyan. She felt that there was something else about Ken that she didn't know about.

They arrived back at home, noticing that his mother came back home.

"Oh, there you are!" She noticed. "Where did you go off to?"

"I…hanged out with classmates of mine from school at the mall," Ken explained.

"Oh! I see! Well, that sounds like a good day for you. I am glad to hear that," she said happily.

"Yyeaah, it was…pretty OK," Ken shrugged.

"I am happy that you enjoyed your weekend. It was busy for me, but my trip came out with a success. The development is going smoothly as I planned it," she smiled.

"That's good to hear, Mom," Ken nodded.

"Thank you, dear. Now wash your hands. The dinner will be ready," she said.

Ken washed his hand, and then sat at the table. "Here you go, dear. Lasagna!" His mother said.

"Oooohh…" Ken remembered the moments he had today. "I…think this is a job for Lasagnyan…"

"Master Ken, it's your dinner your mother made! Please eat it," Yuray said strictly.

"It does look good, but I seriously don't feel for lasagna today…" Ken said sickly.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the street, Lasagnyan was walking down the street when she caught the scent of the lasagna.

"Mmmmm! That…smells…like….lasagnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lasagnyan meowed loudly.

* * *

 **The new chapter is finally here! Sorry for taking too long for this story to be updated. I was very busy this week; I had two interviews this week, and another one coming up on Tuesday. I also met my middle school teacher, who gave me a ride to my yesterday's interview. I felt very appreciated and glad to talk with her since the last time I met her.**

 **This chapter introduces Lasagnyan, created by Amelia. The only thing I added for your OC is that she has a Southern American accent since San Antonio is in Texas. We have a new Yokai who can also speak like a bumpkin. I hope you all will like this Yokai, and I will officially declare that Lasagnyan will be Ken's secondary Yokai partner for the rest of the story, so she will be part of the main cast.**

 **Anyway, with all that said, next time in Yokai Watch, we will see another OC Yokai, and maybe some official ones from the anime or game that have never appear in the anime as of now. Please leave any review and if you want to share a Yokai OC that you made, please send it through PM or in the review. See you guys then :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

 **Viola of Yokai**

A lone woman walked down the street. It was very dark, with little light that was provided by the house that still had its light turned on. Even so, she felt a bit uneasy, but steadily walked to her house.

When she approached the park, she heard something…unexpected.

"What?" she mumbled.

What she heard was very beautiful sound played by a violin. It made her feel calm and relaxed, but the question is who was playing the song.

She slowly turned her heard about 90 degrees, and saw one glowing yellow eye. A figure sat on the bench table, which wore a ragged and ripped uniform, and violin and bow in either hand. As the moon came out of the hiding, the figure revealed to be skinless skeleton.

"Kyyaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed the woman.

- _Yo-Kai Watch_ -

"Hey, have you heard about what happened last night?" whispered a female student.

"Yeah, yeah! I heard about it from my mom, who heard it from her neighbor friend," whispered the other student.

"So, you're saying that it was a skeleton?!" Another student asked.

"That's what I heard," a male student claimed.

Ken was reading his book, minding everyone else's business.

"Master Ken," Yuray said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help myself to notice that everyone in your class is whispering about something. I just wonder what they are whispering about," she said.

"Oh, it is something about recent incidents that have been happening over the past 3 days…well specifically past 3 nights. Something about a person coming back from their job, heading to home, and he or she heard a violin playing, which was apparently played by a skeleton," Ken explained.

"Whhhhaaat?!" Yuray gasped. "That sounds like a Yokai to me! Master Ken, we must investigate into this immediately!"

"Pass," he said nonchalantly, making her flip over comically.

"But, Master Ken, as a bearer of the Yo-kai Watch, it is your duty to look into any Yokai incident! You have done well in the last three incidents," Yuray exclaimed.

"More like a coincidence or rather just stressful nonsense!" Ken disagreed. "Besides, I'm not the only bearer of the Yo-kai Watch. There is Keita. Maybe he'll look into."

"Master Ken, that is just selfish of you. Don't you care about your fellow neighborhood? What if this Yokai possesses a threat to the normal life of Sakura New Town?! From what your classmates whispering about, it seems that the one who witnessed the Yokai was actually able to see the Yokai without the Yo-Kai Watch!"

"And your point is?" Ken asked carelessly.

"My point is, this Yokai must have a formidable power!" Yuray stated.

"Well, then I don't have to get involve. Like I said, Keita can handle it for us. He is more experienced in this kind of stuff. For me, I have my own stuff to do," Ken said as he continued reading.

"Master Ken…" Yuray sighed.

"Excuse me, Ken-kun." The mentioned boy's ghost butler popped his head out of Ken's book, giving him a huge surprise.

"Waaaaaah!" He gasped, making some students to look at him weirdly. Ken noticed this, so he just whistled innocently until his classmates look away from him.

"Mr. Whisper, do you need something?" Yuray asked.

"Actually, yes!" Whisper nodded. "And it is a very huge favor!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Ken mumbled. "Anyway, what is your favor, Whisper?"

"Well, you see, my good friend and master, Keita is sick today and I am aware of the spreading rumors about the whole violin-playing skeleton appearing at late night, scaring any passerby business man and business woman to almost their death! Since Keita is temporarily out today, I ask you, Mr. Ken, to solve this mystery for me…I mean us and the sake of the peaceful life here in Sakura New Town!" Whisper demanded.

"In other words, I have to do it," Ken summarized, looking not too interested. "Great…"

"Lucky for you, Master Ken! I'll make preparation for tonight! We shall solve this mystery and save this town!" Yuray said excitedly as Ken grumbled to himself.

 _-Yo-kai Watch-_

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…again," Ken mumbled.

"To be honest, I doubt that this is caused by a Yokai, but with already many people witnessed such, I just can't be skeptical at this time!" Whisper insisted.

"Aren't Yokai butlers supposed to be more optimistic?" Yuray asked.

"Ah! What I mean is that with many witnesses now, there is higher chance that this is a work of Yokai!" Whisper lied as he sweated.

Ken and Yuray didn't look too convinced.

As they walked closer to the sight of the incident, they began to hear the sound of violin playing.

"Wait," Ken ordered. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes, I do and….it's quite soothing," Yuray said as she suddenly feel very relaxed.

"Yes, it really is," Whisper said calmly.

"But, what is exactly causing the sound?" Ken thought aloud as they approached closer to the park.

Whey they walked into the park, it was mysteriously misty and noticed something glowing near the bench. Few seconds later, the moonlight shined through the mist, clearing through it and revealed the culprit.

Just like what all the people witnessed, it was a skeleton. It wore what appeared to be a uniform wore by military soldiers, with the royal British insignia around the chest area. It stood tall like a real human; about 6 feet tall. It also wore the tall, black and furry hat that royal guard wore from England. It held a violin in hand while it played with its bow.

"Ho ho ho!" It laughed cheerfully.

"What is this Yokai?" Ken asked.

"Ah, you see, that is aaahh…" Whisper checked into his Yokai Encyclopedia.

"That's Violeton!" Yuray stated.

 **Violeton-Tribe: Heartful, Attribute: Dark**

"Ho ho ho, so you have heard from me, madam," Violeton said. "Cheers!"

He took off his hat, and bowed politely to Yuray. She blushed a bit.

"Oh my! Um, your welcome," Yuray said as she giggled.

"To celebrate this occasion, how about let's listen to a lovely song for lovely Yokai lady?" He suggested as he got into his pose.

He began playing the song, which magically glowed in bright green color. Suddenly, Yuray began to dance on her own.

"Yuray, what's with you?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but I feel so good that I want to dance!" Yuray said happily as she danced happily.

"Come on, join with me!" He played the violin stronger, making Whisper and Ken to dance automatically.

"What the heck?! What am I doing!? My feet just started moving by itself!" Ken exclaimed.

"Violeton plays and uses his violin to control people's emotion. Anyone who hears him playing his violin when he's playing a happy song, people around him become happy and make your body happy that you just want to dance , denying your self-control," Whisper explained, even though he read it off from his Yokai Encyclopedia.

"What!? That's a terrible power!" Ken said.

"Terrible, it is not terrible…" Violeton changed the tone of the song, becoming slow and sad.

"Master Ken, why you would say that harsh thing to Violeton? I think it's wonderful-ul-ullllllll!" Yuray cried strongly as waterfall of tears rained down from her eyes.

"Waaaahh! It is so trueeee!" Whisper cried, too.

"Don't tell me you two are possessed!?" Ken joined the crying ghost duo as he cried along with them. "I got to call another Yokai to stop this bonehead!"

"Bonehead?" Violeton repeated before he laughed loudly. "Yo ha ha ha ha ha hah! Now, that's funny!"

Violeton played his song into more exciting, but funny song.

"Tee he hee! Now it is funny!" Yuray laughed.

"Yes, so funny that I think my stomach will blow up! Hah ha hah!" Whisper laughed.

"Phhh! Ha hah! Great, now he's making us laugh! Hah ha!" Ken rolled over as he banged the road and laughed. "I…ha…got to…hah ha…stop this!"

He managed to insert the Yokai Medal into his watch while still laughing.

" **Summoning Charming!** "

The watch's hands spun, causing a beam of light to shoot out. With that, a familiar cat Yokai appeared as she danced and did some country folk-style dance.

" **Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!** "

"Lasagnyan!" She introduced.

"Lasagnyan, hah ha! Please! Ha ha ha…stop Violeton!" Ken ordered as he laughed hard.

"I got this!" She declared. "Hey, you bonehead!"

"Huh?" Violeton turned his attention while playing his violin.

"Stop this silliness or I'll show you what this cowgirl cat wrestle!" She threated.

"Oh, don't be so barmy! Join us!" The Yokai resisted as he played the song to possess Lasagnyan. A strange aroma of aura loomed over Lasagnyan.

"Watch out! Hah! Lasagnyan!" Ken warned.

"Oh, no you won't!" Lasagnyan stated as she pulled out a yellow lasso, spun around, and threw it to Violeton's violin. It caught it, and when it did, she pulled it away from the villain.

"Oh no! My viola!" Violeton cried.

Ken, Yuray, and Whisper stopped laughing as soon as the violin separated from its owner.

"Hah hah, finally it's over," Ken panted.

"I never have laughed so hard before," Yuray said as he looked tired.

"Whiisssss…." Whisper queened.

"Good thing I had my trusty lasso to save the day! Never leave it at home," Lasagnyan said. "Now, to destroy this wrenched, cursed thing!"

"Noooooo! Please, anything but that!" Violeton demanded as he cried.

"Wait, Lasagnyan!" Ken stopped her.

Lasagnyan stopped right before she was about to break it. He took the violin from her, and gave it back to its owner.

"Here." He handed it to him.

"Oh, my viola!" Violeton said happily again as he hugged it. "Thank you, champ! Thank you, good sir!"

"Hey listen, Violeton. I don't know your deal is, but please stop playing your songs that posses people. I can tell your good violin player and all, but your song causes too much trouble to the people who walk around here to their home. Can't you just like, I don't know….move somewhere else?" Ken said.

"I see. Well, I have heard the rumors, and the rumor is me and all, but I really can't," he said sadly.

"Why not?" Ken asked.

"Perhaps you can explain to us, Mr. Violeton," Yuray suggested.

"Well, you see it was a long time ago, about little over 70 years ago. I was just an ordinary English man who loves to play my viola or in instrument term, violin. I played it everywhere I go. At park. At retirement home. At school. Everybody loved my songs. It brought joy and smile to all children, elderly, and adult alike, and my lovely melody also caught the heart of the most beautiful woman in the world…Charlotte!" He said.

"That's a pretty name," Yuray commented.

"Let me guess. Your girlfriend?" Whisper guessed.

"For short time, but that was where we became a lover to fiancé to married couple! Oh, how I was so happy! However, our happy life only lasted for a short time," he admitted in dark, sad tone.

"What do you mean, partner?" Lasagnyan asked. Ken just stood and listened as he explained his tale.

"I was drafted and called to serve for my motherland and the Queen! I promised to my dear wife that I will return safely and then we will resume our happy life, and also see my soon-to-be-born child after I come back from the war! I was relocated to Singapore, and stayed there for a while, serving as entertainment with my trusty viola and helping the soldiers by playing my lovely songs to soothe their soul and mind during the harsh times of war. It was full of enjoyable moments…until the great battle began. I don't remember so much of what happened, but all I remembered was that the cabin my comrades and I stayed at blown up unexpectedly by the enemy's attack during an air raid. I got into the explosion, and next thing I knew, I woke up on the shore, skinless to bone and with my viola intact," he concluded.

"I…I see. So, that mean that you were formally an English soldier," Yuray summarized.

"What a tarnation. That's just sadder than a passing of calf," Lasagnyan said.

"Indeed, whatever you just said, but what a history," Whisper nodded.

"…" Ken silenced.

"Oh, if I have a chance, I wish I can meet my wife again and see my born child, but it has been long since I saw her when I left from the seaport of London. Not to mention that I am dead, and she may be, too. Oh, I really want to meet her. I may not have a heart, but the pain ache me so," Violeton moaned.

"You're wrong, Violeton," Ken spoke.

"What?" Everyone said, looking at Ken.

"Master Ken?" Yuray whispered.

"You're wrong about that you don't have a heart. The aching pain that you feel means that you do have a heart. It shows that you really want to meet someone, someone who is very important to you. Someone you hold dear to your heart. I really can't help you in how you can meet your wife or your kid, but they're alive, right here," Ken said as he padded to where his heart is.

Violeton sniffed as he wiped his tears. "Thank you, good sir. Thank you." His body shined up, making the Yokai Medal appeared as it floated down safely into Ken's palm.

"Well, congratulations, Ken-kun! You got a new Yokai Medal!" Whisper cheered.

"Master Ken, I am very proud of you," Yuray said as she cried a bit.

"Um, thank you two," Ken said as he smiled a bit.

"Now, about let's celebrate with a song?" Violeton suggested as he just began playing the song without giving them a chance.

"Nooooo!" They yelled.

* * *

 **An early new update for this story! I wanted to get this chapter out because I just want to, that is all. This chapter introduces another new Yokai; Violeton who has powers to control other people's emotion by playing his violin. It is created by yours truly, so I hope you like it.**

 **Just to let everyone know that I updated the submission rule for Yokai OC, so please go back and see at the end of Chapter 2 for the updated OC. If you are lazy enough to not go back and read previous chapters, here is the new updated Submission Form:**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Tribe**

 **3\. Attribute**

 **4\. Background: (Explain what your Yokai does. What kind of power it has? What is its origin? Etc)**

 **5\. Appearance: This is the most important requirement! Please explain what your Yokai looks like. It is easier for me to know what the Yokai looks like.**

 **So, that is the new Submission Form. For everyone who already submitted your Yokai OC in the old form, it is fine that you may submit the Yokai OC again, but you don't necessarily have to.**

 **With all that said, I will see you guys in the next chapter. I have two ideas for the next chapters, but I am still deciding which one I want to do first. Please leave any review or comment as always and have a nice day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

 **Sleepless Day**

 _Click. Click. Click._

"I'm almost done. Just one more thing to do…" a voice whispered.

"Mom?" The person gasped a bit and turned around to see her only child in his pajama.

"Oh, sweetie, did I wake you up?" She asked.

"No, mom. I was coming back from the bathroom," Ken answered. "Why are you up this late?"

"Oh! I just needed to finish my work, dear. I'll get in bed as soon as I finish this last thing," she said.

"Well, OK. I'm gonna go back to bed," Ken said as he yawned. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Ken," she said as she watched her son go back to his bedroom and then went back to work. What they either didn't know or take notice was a mysterious, shadow looming over next to her.

The sun rose up, welcoming a brand new day. Ken woke up, with his clothes on, looking ready for school again.

"Good morning, Master Ken!" Yuray greeted.

"Good morning, Yuray. You're early as usual," Ken said as he yawned a bit.

"As your maid, it is my duty to wake up the earliest and prepare the morning for my kind master and his lovely home!" Yuray said admirably. "Also, I prepare breakfast for you and your mother."

"Huh?" He turned to see the table, and was surprised.

The table had full of delicious dishes. There were a stack of pancakes covered with shiny maple syrup, waffles with a scent of sweet blueberries, toast with tasty butters, clean, sparkling bowl of rice each for him and his mother, and many other kinds of dishes, like salads, Miso soup, and others.

"Did you wake up and cook all of these?!" He asked, with his eyes widely opened.

"Of course. It is the least I can do. If I cook something very delicious for you and your mother, it will be great help and it would give you a boost of confidence for you to meet and help more Yokai," Yuray stated.

"Oh…joy." He thought, sounded displeased.

"Uuuuuhh…" A moaning sound was heard.

"What was that?" Yuray asked.

"It sounds like…" They turned around and gasped.

It was Ken's mother, but she didn't look like her usual self. Her hair was big and puffy, like an afro. She had a black bag underneath both eyes. She didn't even wear properly, except for undergarment and undershirt.

"Mom! Um, are you alright?" He asked, trying to avoid her bottom half.

"Oh, look at that. Breakfast. Did you make all of these, Ken?" She asked tiredly as she dragged herself to the chair.

"Mom, are you OK? Didn't you go to bed last night?" Ken asked worryingly.

"Oh, that. Don't worry, sweetie. I will be just fiiiinnee…" Her head drooped down and hit the miso soup. "Yikes! Hot! Hot!"

"Mom, be careful!" Ken warned as he grabbed a towel and wiped the spoiled Miso soup.

"Oops, sorrrryy…aaaah…." Ken's mother mumbled as she tried to keep herself awake.

"This is not like her. Last night, she said to me that she'll go to bed right after she finishes her work. Why is she this tired?" Ken thought aloud.

"Something tells me that this is not normal, Master Ken," Yuray guessed. "Quickly! Use your Yo-kai Watch! This got to be the work of a Yokai!"

"Let's see about that," Ken said as he flashed his watch to see any Yokai. When he flashed the light just above his mom, a silhouette appeared.

"There it is!" He discovered.

The silhouette revealed itself to be a Yokai with pale purple skin and big red eye in the center of its face. It wore a navy blue dress, with a golden waistband that connected to a gold sash around her shoulders. The Yokai giggled when Ken and Yuray noticed her as it noticed them, too.

"Who's that Yokai?" Ken asked.

"That's Insomni!" Yuray noted. "She's a Yokai that makes people stay up all night, but sleepy during the day. She is very dangerous, and according to some research, she is the cause of sleep deprivation in all of Japan!"

"That sounds very annoying to me," Ken commented. "But, we got to stop her now or my mom will not get enough sleep."

Insomni chuckled. "Hello there, Cutie. The breakfast does look nice, I got to say. Mmmmm. Delicious."

"Be careful, Master Ken. She is also quite flirty. Don't fall into any of her traps!" Yuray warned.

"I'm not kind of guy, Yuray," Ken groaned.

"Oh? You're not interested in me. That's too bad, but how about I give you a little gift?" She said. Then, she shot a beam of red rings, which Ken and Yuray dodged.

"Woah! This Yokai is mean business!" he noted.

"Be careful, Master Ken. If you hit by her beam, you'll be very tired and sleepless!" Yuray admitted.

"You could've told me that earlier," he said.

"Sorry!" she apologized as she dodged the beams.

"Come out and play, you naughty boy," Insomni said. "If you don't, your mom will be mine forever."

"Not a chance!" he exclaimed. "I'm calling forth Violeton!"

He inserted Violent's medal, which had a picture of him playing his violin joyfully.

" **Summoning Heartful!** " stated the Yo-kai Watch.

The violin-playing Yokai appeared as he played the violin happily and heart fully.

" **Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everything Heartful!"**

"Violeton! Ho, ho, ho!" Violeton laughed.

"Violeton, use your song to keep my mom awake!" Ken said.

"Sure thing, my friend! Violeton did what he was told, playing a patriotic, ambitious song.

"Hmmphf!" Ken's mom stood up strongly. "Look at the time! I must clean myself!"

"Huh?" Insomni looked surprised. "No, you don't! You are tired."

She shot her ray beam at Ken's mother, causing her to be drowsy and tired again.

"No, no, no!" Violeton said as he played his song stronger.

The song was enough to make Ken's mother break free of Insomni's power.

"I must get change and eat!" She said as she dashed out of the kitchen/living room and then came back, ate all of her food, and went to her work.

At the last note that Violeton was playing, she came back inside, hugged Ken, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and said, "Have a nice day at, Ken! Goodbye!" Finally, she went outside again and left to work as soon as Violeton finished playing his violin.

Ken stared and awed at what had just happened.

"Good job, Ken! Summoning Violeton was an excellent choice to counter against Insomni's power." Yuray praised him.

"It appears so. I mean, since I learned from our encounter with Violeton, I know that he can play music that causes people's body to move without self-control through manipulating their emotions. Good thing my plan actually works," Ken said.

"Oh phooey!" Insomni exclaimed. "I can't believe it, but no worry, I'll just go somewhere else to play other human. Goodbye."

She floated away as they saw her leave.

"Good ridden," Ken said.

"Ho, ho, ho. Shall we dance for this victory?" Violeton suggested.

"No thanks, Violeton. I think we can have our victory by eating the breakfast made by Yuray," Ken said, feeling a bit stressed out, but relieved, too.

"Uuuuh, the table is full of delicious food. I guess I can stay a little and have a bite," he said as he plainly sat down and began gobbling on the food. Ken sat down, and ate his, but Yuray still looked out in the direction where Insomni flew to, with worrying face. However, she sighed and turned to the table, noticing the food was already gone and then she began cleaning up the table, and the dishes.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

Ken arrived to school in time, and had a spare time before the class begins.

"That breakfast was very good," Ken said.

"Thank you, Master Ken. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed it. Violeton seems to enjoy the meal, too," she said as he pictured the Yokai with big, bulging stomach in her thought cloud (even though he is a skeleton and don't have stomach, or any organs).

"Eeeeeewwww…" moaned a male voice.

"Hmm?" Ken hummed questionably, noticing something was amiss. His fellow classmates, including Keita, Kanchi, Kuma, Fumi and everyone else looked very tired and sleepless. Even Whisper didn't look too good.

"Ken-kun….help us…." Whisper said weakly before he fainted.

"Kyaah!" Yuray screamed.

"What the heck is going on?!" Ken asked.

"Oh no! Just as I feared," Yuray said. "Master Ken, this must be work of Insomni!"

"What?! Her again? I thought she was gone," Ken said.

"She only left from your house, but she may have come here to make your class, and possibly everyone at this school sleepless and tired!" Yuray hypothesized.

"Great," he grumbled as he used his Yo-kai Watch to find her, which didn't take too long.

"Hello again, Handsome," she greeted with a smile.

"Insomni, this is not a place for you! Get out of my class, or rather get out of this school and leave my class alone!" Ken scolded.

"Oh, don't be so spoilsport! This time, I won't leave until everyone here become so tired and then fell into an everlasting sleep."

"That's pure evil!" Yuray exclaimed. "She's going make everyone get really sick, or even worse!"

"That's it! It's time to summon Violeton again," Ken said as he got the medal for the Yokai out.

"Oh, no you won't," she said as she shot a beam at Ken before he even had a chance to insert the medal into his Yo-kai Watch.

"Grg…uuuu…weaaaa," Ken yawned before he dropped down to his knee.

"Master Ken!" She stated.

"Damn…too…tire to…use…summon…," Ken said weakly, with dark bag under his eyes.

"Master Ken, please keep it together!" Yuray encouraged him to stay awake.

"I…got….to…stand…up," he said weakly as he slowly got back up.

"Oh, aren't you big, strong boy?" Insomni teased. "How about have a dose of this?"

She shot another ray of beam at Ken, slowing him downer and making get weaker.

"No…use! There's….only….one…way…to….stop this," he said as he got out a different Yokai Medal. "It's….all….up….to….you nnnow…"

He inserted the medal successfully to his watch before he fainted in tiredness.

" **Summoning Shady! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing song, Shady!** "

The Yokai appeared this time was Dremona. She danced as she twirled herself around before she cringed shyly to herself.

"Dremona," she introduced silently.

"Ms. Dremona?" Yuray thought aloud. "Why would Master Ken summon her…Oh I see!"

"What's going on here? Why am I here?" Dremona asked, feeling bit frightened for being summoned unexpectedly.

"Ms. Dremona!" Yuray said, catching her attention.

"Oh! Yyyees?" She asked.

"Ms. Dremona, please use your power to keep Master Ken awake!" Yuray demanded.

"Ken-san?" She repeated until she noticed the tired Ken, half-asleep on the floor. "Ah, Ken-san, what happened to him?"

"He's possessed by Insomni, along with his classmates. Quickly, you must use your nightmare power to give him nightmare for him to stay awake!"

"Oh well, I…really don't know if that is a good idea. I never have actually force someone to have a nightmare," she said, twirling her fingers.

"Please, Ms. Dremona, you have to do this or else Insomni will possess the entire school!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Oh, OK. I will try," she agreed hesitantly as she used her power. Her body shortly glowed in dark aura, spraying a dark purple mist over to Ken.

"Mmmppff! No….no….don't leave me….Dad….Nooooooo!" Ken woke up abruptly.

"It worked!" Yuray cheered.

"What?! How can that be possible?!" Insomni disbelieved.

"Just as I planned!" Ken nodded. "Alright, now it's time to summon Violeton!"

He flipped the medal epically, grabbed it, and then inserted into the Yo-Kai Watch.

" **Summoning Heartful! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere, Heartful!** "

"Violeton!" The skeleton Yokai introduced again.

"Violeton, stop Insomni immediately!" Ken ordered.

"Sure thing, and this time I give her a taste of her medicine!" Violeton declared as he started playing calm, soothing lullaby song.

Insomni attacked back with her ray beam as the music clashed with the energy beam. However, the sound of music overcame the attack, putting Insomni into a sleeping state.

"Oh no! I…I…feel….sleepy," Insomni said before she fell into a sleep.

Once she fell into sleep, Violeton stopped playing his song.

"Finally that is over," Ken sighed. Short afterward, everyone in his class weren't as tired as they were.

"What happened?" Kanchi asked. "I feel like I had a dream where I was so sleepless and tired."

"Me, too," Kuma nodded.

"Hey Whisper, do you remember anything when we came into class?" Keita whispered to his Yokai butler.

"To be honest, I really don't know," Whisper said.

Later that day, after school, Ken and his Yokai buddies escorted Insomni to the roof of the school. She was now behaving well after she took a nice, long nap.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson today, Insomni," Ken said.

"I really did, and I really appreciate it," Insomni thanked. "For that, here you go, Ken."

She gave him her Yokai Medal, but intentionally rubbed the side of his hand. "If you ever need me, summon me whenever you want to," she flirted.

"Aaah, I…I will think about that," Ken said nervously, with his eyes widened.

"Goodbye then. I hope to see you again real soon," she said as she winked and then flew away.

"Well….wasn't she a friendly lady? Ho, ho, ho," Violeton chuckled.

"Well, at least she will behave better from now on…hopefully. On the plus side, you got her Yokai Medal, Master Ken," Yuray said, appraising him. "Good job!"

"I guess so," he said. "But, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for all three of your help. Especially, Dremona."

"Oh, me?" She asked surprisingly.

"If I didn't summon you, I would be probably being restless for the rest of my life by Insomni! Thank you for all of your help, Dremona," he said, showing a confident grin.

"Oh, I…i-i-it was nothing," she said, turning away to hide her blushed face.

"Let's celebrate this victory with my song and another of Yuray's cooking!" Violeton decided.

"Good idea, Mr. Violeton! Let's go back to Master Ken's house to celebrate," Yuray said decisively.

"I guess we can celebrate," Ken nodded. "Do you want to come too, Dremona?"

"Huh?! Oh, is that alright?" she asked.

"Of course, if you want to, that is," he said.

"Um…OK, sure," she agreed.

Meanwhile, a mysterious Yokai watched over them, far in safe distance. The Yokai looked like Insomni, except the dress was dark purple with pink sash that replaced the yellow sash that Insomni wears around her shoulders, and blue waistband. The skin was white and the eye was turquoise color accented by pink eye shadow and a stripe of dark indigo. The hair was dark pink in two large horns held by black ribbons.

"Well, well, I finally found her. The Master will be so pleased to hear about this, especially that she is partnered with a human boy with a Yo-Kai Watch," she said as she snickered.

* * *

 **Finding job for 3 to 4 hours is really difficult and kind of get boring. Nonetheless, I am doing my best.**

 **Anyway, here is another new chapter for today. I am like on the roll with this story. This chapter introduces Insomni, official Yokai character from the game and anime series, or in Japanese, Fuumi. I want to declare that she will be sometimes a recurring character for my story. Also, Dremona and Violeton will also be recurring character whenever Ken needs to summon Yokai from Shady and Heartful Tribes, respectfully. Also to note, I introduced another Yokai from the official game that any of you know if you played it. It is a bit of foreshadowing, but that is only thing I will say for now.**

 **One other announcement I want to say is thank you for everyone who's been very supportive for this story. I got a lot of Yokai OC submission from each of you, more than the number of chapters this story has as of now. I want to declare another Yokai SYOC and this one will be an official contest. This contest will be to decide (drum rolls)...the first LEGENDARY YOKAI. The submission rule format is similar to how I stated in the previous chapter, but this time the tribe must be Legendary. Since we are coming close to chapter 10, just about half-way there, I was thinking that chapter 10 will be the introduction of the first Legendary Yokai OC. I want to make my own, too, but for this, I want the first Legendary Yokai to be made by you. If you want to submit it, then you may do so. I am looking forward to it.**

 **Until next time, I will see you all in the next chapter and have a nice day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

 **Needle in the Haystack**

It was another day at Ken's household. Ken woke up early before he goes to school. As he came down from upstairs, a delicious aroma of pancakes aroused him to walk to the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells like…pancake?" He thought aloud.

When he entered the dining room, he was greeted warmly by his Yokai maid.

"Good morning, Master Ken!" Yuray greeted happily.

"Morning, Yuray," he replied. "Say, aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"Well, actually about that..."

"Good morning, y'all!" Ken turned to the kitchen and surprisingly saw Lasagnyan cooking in the kitchen.

"Lasagnyan?! What the heck are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just cooking for my good, old friends, that's all. Now, why don't you just sit down, relax, and eat my granny's good, old sweet pancakes," she recommended.

Ken, without questioning her further, sat down at his table, but couldn't stop looking at his feline Yokai friend.

"Hey Yuray, why is Lasagnyan here? Isn't she supposed to like haunt at that mall?" he asked.

"I am actually surprised as you are, Master Ken, but there is a reasonable explanation. You see, Lasagnyan came this morning at the door and I welcome her in. She explained to me that the lasagna restaurant she originally haunted and the setting where we had that…incident was closed down for renovation. Therefore, she lost somewhere for her to stay, so she decided to stay here for a while and insisted to help you around," Yuray explained.

"Well…if it is just for a while, I don't see any harm for her to stay here," Ken said. "But, only for a while."

"Breakfast is served!" she stated as she played the triangle. She then placed a stack of pancake on the plate in front of Ken.

He gasped to see a tower of pancakes in front of him. "Woah, this is a bit….too much."

"This is quite…tall," Yuray commented.

"Don't you worry, Ken. A big boy like you got to eat this. Plus, it is made with my granny's secret specialty. Eat up!" she insisted.

"Well, I guess I will just dig in then…" Ken said unsurely as he started eating the pancakes.

 _10 minutes later…._

"OOooooff…." Ken moaned as his stomach was showing. "Too…much…pancakes."

"Are you alright, Master Ken?" Yuray asked. Ken gave her the look that says "You think?"

"I'm glad to see that you enjoyed the pancakes! Now, you better get going or else you'll be late for school," Lasagnyan said.

"Oh crud! I got to get going!" Ken exclaimed as he moved.

"I'll get your backpack, Master Ken!" Yuray said as she flew through the ceiling to his bedroom.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

"Phew! Just made it in time," Ken said.

"Yes, indeed," Yuray nodded.

"Bless your soul for that!" Lasagyan claimed.

"Aaaaah!" Ken and Yuray gasped.

"Lasagnyan, why are you doing here?!" Ken questioned. His fellow classmates, including Keita and his friends noticed, but Ken stayed cool and pretended to look cool.

Everyone went back to their own business, but Keita checked in on with Ken.

"Hey Ken, are you OK?" Keita asked.

"Now, who in tarnation are you?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Huh? Oh! A Yokai!" Keita noticed.

"It looks like so," Whisper said as he pulled out his Yokai pad. "This Yokai is called….ah…ah…"

"Her name is Lasagnyan," Yuray answered straight fully.

"Um, yes, that's correct! Exactly what I was going to say," Whisper lied confidently.

"Howdy," Lasagnyan greeted. "I'm Lasagnyan, and I remember you very well."

"Huh? You know me?" Keita asked.

"Yes, you see I was the one who possessed that pretty, young lass over there," Lasagnyan admitted as she pointed her paw at Fumi.

"Huh? Wait! You're the one who possessed Fumi-chan!" Keita erupted as his past anger returned to him.

"Oh crap," Ken cursed mentally.

That was when the teacher came in, making everyone go to their seat. Katie noticed and quickly goes to his seat without a choice. Ken resumed to his as well while Lasagnyan stood at the wall at the back of the classroom.

"Good morning, class," the teacher greeted.

"Good morning!" The entire class greeted back.

About few hours later, the class was busy with their lesson as the teachers talked and wrote stuff on the board. Meanwhile, Lasagnyan stood still behind Ken, watching him all the time.

Ken glanced behind him to see Lasagnyan doing nothing, but staring at him. He felt a bit of shiver down his spine.

Yuray appeared next to him. "Is there something wrong, Master Ken?"

"Yuray, could you do something about with Lasagnyan? Her staring at me kind of make me nervous and bit creeped out," Ken whispered.

"As you wish, Master Ken," Yuray said before she floated to Lasagnyan and conversed with her. "Hello, Ms. Lasagnyan. How are you?"

"Howdy, Yuray. I am doing mighty fine," she said.

"That's good to hear, but if you don't mind, could you leave the classroom and stay away from Master Ken for a bit? He is taking his class right now as you can see, and he doesn't want anyone to bother him," Yuray said.

"Can't never could do that," she responded.

"Huh? Why?" Yuray asked.

"As his bodyguard, I must stay by his side at all the time. It is my way to repay for giving me a good ol' sass into my senses," she explained.

"Oh, I see, but it is important for him to study peacefully and quietly. He needs to focus," Yuray said persuasively.

"And he also needs protection, which is what I am doing. If anything happens to him or y'all the class, then I must be here to do my duty," she argued.

"That's very noble and admirable of you, Ms. Lasagnyan, but you'll only gonna make Master Ken uncomfortable," Yuray argued.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here, no matter what," she said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Ms. Lasagnyan, I understand that you deeply care for Master Ken and his classmates' safety, but do not worry. There is nothing bad ever happen here...well, beside during that time when Insomni came here…"

"Will you two just GET OUT ALREADY?!" Ken yelled out. Everyone looked at him, including the teacher with surprised look.

"Um, I'm…sorry," he apologized as his face reddened, feeling very embarrassed.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

The class was over, and it was now lunchtime. Ken gathered everyone, including Keita and Whisper to the school's rooftop.

"OK, Lasagnyan, staying at my home is one thing, but I don't want you to follow me to everywhere I go," Ken said strictly.

"Don't be too big for one's britches! You need me as my bodyguard!" she argued.

"Who said I need a bodyguard?! That's what you decided on your own, but I don't need any! I can take care of myself!" Ken argued.

"I don't understand! I offered nice pancakes, made with my granny's secret specialty and this is the treatment I get?!" She asked, discouraged.

"Wait? Yokai can cook pancakes?" Keita asked.

"First time I ever heard about it," Whisper said.

"Well, then you are fired!" Ken declared.

Lasagnyan gasped. "Now, hold on a second, you rotten, uppity bad-egg! You can't just fire me, like that!"

"Ooh? Then, how do you want to be fired then?" Ken asked mockingly.

"Hey guys, why don't you two just calm down and talk this out with reasons?" Ken suggested.

"There is only one way to make me actually be fired, and that is combat!" Lasagnyan exclaimed.

"Hmph! So you want a fight, then I will give you a fight! It may not be the same like how I did back in America, but I'll play it by your game!" Ken declared angrily.

"Wait, you fought a lot back in America, Ken?!" Keita asked.

"This does not look good," Whisper commented plainly.

"Master Ken! Ms. Lasagnyan! Don't do this!" Yuray yelled.

"Calling forth, Dizzy Top!" Ken inserted his very first Yokai Medal into his watch, summoning his Yokai partner.

" **Summoning Mysterious!** " Stated his Yokai Watch.

"Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Cling-cling delirious, Mysterious!" Sang the watch.

"Dizzy Top!" Dizzy-Top introduced. "Woohoo! Long time no see, Ken. What's up?"

"Dizzy-Top, I need you to help me fight Lasagnyan!" Ken claimed.

"Huh?" Dizzy-Top looked confused. "But, isn't she your friend?"

"Dizzy-Top knows about Lasagnyan?" Keita questioned.

"Well yes, he does. When I have free time, sometimes I make a call and talk with other Yokai that Ken received his medals from," Yuray explained.

"Just do it!" Ken commanded.

"Uh, well…Alright then," Dizzy-Top complied as he performed his spinning attack.

"Little tornado won't stop me!" Lasagnyan exclaimed as she threw her lasso and amazingly stopped Dizzy-Top.

"Woah!" Keita and Whisper awed surprisingly.

Lasagnyan pulled Dizzy-Top and spun him around until she released her lasso, letting him spin away.

"Wooooooaaaahh!" Dizzy-Top screamed before he fell off the rooftop. Keita, Whisper, and Yuray looked down to see Dizzy-Top slammed hard on the ground.

"I'm okay!" He yelled.

"Well, there goes Dizzy-Top," Whisper sighed.

"Dang it!" Ken hissed. "Then, I will next summon Brokalin!"

" **Summoning Eerie! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!** "

Brokalin did a break dance as tools danced along with him before he made a pose; making a cross with his saw and sledgehammer.

"Brokalin!" He introduced. "My time has finally come!"

"The time to beat up Lasagnyan, that is! OK, Brokalin, beat that jerk cat Yokai!" Ken commanded.

"Wait! Isn't she supposed to be your friend? What happened between you two?" Brokalin asked worryingly.

"Even Brokalin knows," Whisper said.

"Hey Ken, even your other Yokai knows that you can't win this. You and Lasagnyan should just apologize," Keita insisted.

"No! I won't! If there's gonna be someone apologizing, then it is her!" Ken pointed at Lasagnyan.

"What did I do wrong?!" Lasagnyan exclaimed. "Anyway, are we gonna keep yapping or are we gonna wrestle?"

"Brokalin, just beat her already!" Ken ordered.

"Um, if you say so," Brokalin gave in as he destroyed some pipes he had carry with him, and then threw the broken pieces at Lasagnyan.

She dodged them all and used her lasso to catch some, and threw it back at Brokalin. Two hit his eyes while another two hit his feet, causing him to trip.

"Aaaaaah! My eyes and legs!" Brokalin agonized. "I give up!"

"Ha, two points for me, zero for you," Lasagnyan said mockingly.

"Grrrrrrr," Ken growled. "Just come out and finish this! Go, Violeton!"

" **Summoning Heartful! Speedy artful! La-la-la, everywhere Heartful!** "

"Violeton! Ho, ho, ho!" Violeton chuckled. "What kind of request I can give today, Mr. Ken? Something relaxing or more jazzy side?"

"I don't care! Just use your violin power to beat Lasagnyan!" Ken ordered.

"….I see. There is no point to argue against you, so I shall obey," Violeton said.

"What?! But, this is nonsense!" Keita argued.

"Why would Violeton agree with Master Ken?!" Yuray was surprised as Keita was.

"This won't end well," Whisper said.

"Here I go," Violeton declared as he began playing his violin. However, the song he played wasn't something to stop Lasagnyan, but the beautiful rhythm and sound covered the entire, making everyone feel warm, relaxed, and graceful.

"This song, feels so great," Keita said calmly, yet happily.

"Indeed. It is music to my ears," Whisper said as he hummed with the song.

Ken was completely overcome by the song and so for Lasagnyan, too. Suddenly, shadowy figure appeared next to Ken, and revealed itself.

"Huh? Hey, who's that Yokai?!" Keita pointed out.

The Yokai was a human-like body and volcano-shaped head with orange eyes and mouth for the face. It had no ears and nose, and wore black charcoal-like Japanese clothes. It had a blue sash around his waist, using it as a waistband.

"Frustracano," said the Yokai, with deep male voice.

 **Frustracano-Tribe: Tough, Attribute: Fire**

"That's, ah, um, it's aah…" Whisper checked through his Yokai Pad.

"That's Frustracano, a Yokai that makes person get frustrated! He possess human to make him or her become frustrated for no reason, up to the point that they get angry or vey annoyed," Yuray explained.

"Um, that's exactly what I was going to say," Whisper lied.

"Riigght," Keita said doubtfully. "In anyhow, that Yokai possessed Ken, and he was the one who behind why Ken was being so angry with Lasagnyan."

"We got to stop that Yokai while Violeton is playing his violin!" Yuray stated.

"No need for that, y'all!" Lasagnyan said as she used her lasso to tie up the culprit and pulled him over to her.

The possessed aura dissipated from Ken. "Uuuh," Ken moaned as he sat on his knee.

"Master Ken, are you OK?" Yuray asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ken said.

"Caught you now, you troublemaking bub!" Lasagnyan exclaimed as she tied Frustracano while standing over him.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

"Frustraca-noooo," Frustracano said, with a very apologizing expression.

"He said that he apologizes for what he done," Yuray translated

"Frustraca-nooo, frustra…" He handed Ken his Yokai Medal.

"He also said that as a way to apologize, please accept his Yokai Medal," Yuray said.

"Well, I guess I will accept this. Apology is accepted, Frustracano," Ken assured.

"Frustracanoo!" The Yokai cheered.

"He said 'thank you very much'," Yuray said, with a smile.

Frustracano said its thank to everyone, and left to home.

"Hey Ken." Ken looked at Lasagnyan. "I think this is for me to say goodbye."

"Huh? What?" Ken asked.

"Say what?" Keita and Whisper gasped.

"Ms. Lasagnyan, what are you saying?" Yuray asked.

"I learned that as much as I want to help my friend, I was being too forceful and close-minded. I…always helped my old owner, Glen and he enjoyed helping me, even with very small things. I guess I was just proving myself to be useful so that I can live happy, but that only caused more trouble to you. Sorry to y'all. I will leave right now," Lasagnyan said as she walked away.

"Wait, Lasagnyan!" Lasagnyan stopped walking about an inch or so. "I…I just want to say thank you."

"Huh? For what?" she asked.

"If it wasn't for you, I would probably be possessed by Frustracano forever for all I know, but you were there to stop me. Also, I…want to apologize, too. I know you only want to help me, but you don't have to do it to prove that you are helpful or useful. You are helpful as you always are, Lasagnyan. Besides, if you do leave, I will sort of miss your pancakes."

Lasagnyan sniffed. "Geez, thank you, Ken. You are the greatest partner a Yokai cowgirl cat who can ever have!" She ran and jumped in, and gave Ken a big hug.

"Oh, I am so happy for you two!" Yuray joined in.

"OK, you two, this is good enough! Both of your tears are kind of ruining my clothes," Ken said.

"All is well ends well," Keita said as he smiled.

"I totally agree with you on that, Keita-kun," Whisper nodded as he smiled and watched Ken's group hug with Keita while the camera moved away from them.

The final scene showed a beautiful, clear orange sky while the sun was setting down. Before the image zoomed in, Ken showed up in the closing circle before it completely closed in. "Please you two! Get off of me!" He yelled frustratingly.

* * *

 **Another new chapter, order up! This chapter introduces another new Yokai created by yours truly; Frustracano from the Tough Tribe. There are only two Tribes left to be revealed; Slippery and Brave. After that, the Legendary Yokai will appear. I am still accepting Yokai OC for the Legendary SYOC Contest, so submit it if you have an idea of a Yokai.**

 **Now, time to answer some questions to the reviewers:**

 **To Guest: If you are wondering about the movie, I am not sure if I want to do my own iteration of the Yo-Kai Watch Movie. So for now, I don't have plan for writing about it.**

 **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: I do know Misora, but as of where the story is right now, I am not focused in adding her to my story. Not saying that she will never appear in this story, but that is way far in the future. Thank you for asking though.**

 **I've been working on this story, so I am gonna take a little break, enough to work on new chapter for one of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. Please leave any review as always, and thank you for reading. Until next time, have a wonderful summer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

 **The Tokusatsu Yokai Hero, InuKamen appears!**

It was Sunday evening. Ken was watching TV, but couldn't find any good shows to watch.

Yuray came into the living room with a cup of tea.

"Would you like some cup of tea, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"Thanks, Yuray," he said as he continued to change from one channel to another.

Yuray looked curious. "What are you doing, Master Ken?"

"Finding something interesting to watch, but there really aren't any shows that get my interest," he said as he continued flipping one channel to another.

Suddenly, something that sounded like an explosion occurred. Ken stopped for a moment to see it. Yuray joined him, too.

The scene showed a man in orange and black suit, with a helmet that has two black eyes, making it look like a face of grasshopper. It wore a strange looking belt with some kind of orb attached to the belt buckle.

"Kamen Rider Ghost!" He introduced epically, with random, colorful explosion appeared behind him.

"Oh, this is that kid's show. Boring," he mumbled.

"Wait, Master Ken!" Yuray stopped him from changing the channel.

"What's up with you now?" Ken asked.

"I am so sorry, but I…I kind of want to watch this, um, interesting show," Yuray explained as she was blushing a bit.

"What? Why would you, a Yokai, be interested in a superhero TV show for boys?" Ken asked.

"Well, that's, um, it is for…research!" She responded nervously.

"Research? For what, exactly?" Ken pressured.

"Um, if I watch this, perhaps I can benefit you to help to fight villainous Yokai if we encounter one! That's all, ha hah ha!" She giggled.

"Riiight…Well, whatever, I'm gonna take a bath," Ken said as he left the living room.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

The next day, Ken headed to the school as usual, with Yuray looking very cheerful and pumped, more than usual.

"What are you excited about?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I was just memorizing the enjoyable time I had yesterday. The Kamen Rider Ghost and Sentai Rangers are truly the definition of justice, heroism, and savior for all goods in the world. I feel very inspired!" Yuray exclaimed happily.

"Just don't get too excited," Ken warned.

As they walked around the corner of the street, they noticed a little girl walking by, following her ball that she dropped while a truck was heading her way.

"Ah! Watch out!" Ken and Yuray yelled out.

Suddenly, the truck came to a screeching halt, and hit the girl…or so it seemed.

"What the?" Ken looked confused.

The girl was saved by a dog, but the strange part was that the dog was standing on two feet. It wore a silver motorcycle helmet with orange bug eyes and orange scarf. The chest area had this strange eye-liked orb embedded into it with a Kevlar vest, two baton attached to its back, and black body suit that covered the body. Its breed was Akita dog.

"Satori!" A woman yelled.

"Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran safely over to her mother.

"Satori, are you alright?" asked the mother.

"I'm alright," she replied.

"I am so sorry, madam!" apologized the truck driver.

"That was a close one," Ken thought aloud.

"Yes, indeed, if it hasn't done for that heroic Yokai, that little girl would be goner," Yuray said.

"Wait? A Yokai," Ken repeated as he looked at the dog in the weird costume again.

"Another day, justice has served! Protecting the innocent with courage and strength! Fighting for all things that are good in this world! InuKamen, sanjuo!" He introduce as he made a pose, with random explosion and confetti flying around.

 **InuKamen-Tribe: Brave, Attribute: Wind**

"Inu, what?" Ken looked confused.

"What's this?! You can see me?" said the Yokai questionably.

"Well, we saw what you just did," Ken responded plainly.

"Ha? So, you loved my heroic act. Fantastic!" He said admirably, posing with a thumb up.

Ken had a sweat-drop. "OK, who is this weirdo, anyway?"

"That's InuKamen! A hero Yokai!" Yuray exclaimed excitedly. "He's a Yokai that has a high morale for justice, and fight for the good of all Yokai and human beings. I can't believe we meet him here!"

"I can see you're a big fan," Ken implied. "It also explains why you watched that show last night."

"Ah, well, um, that's….Anyway, it is very honorable to meet you, Mr. InuKamen," Yuray greeted quickly as she wiped off her sweats.

"Changing the subject…" Ken mumbled, looking displeased.

"May I ask why you are here, of all places? I thought you work in the Yokai World," Yuray said.

"Yokai World?" Ken thought.

"Ah, that's very good question, young maid! You see, as a hero Yokai, I served and protect the good Yokai citizen of our world, fighting against injustice and evil-doers of all kind! However, I recognized that there are evil-doers and crimes in the human world as well. That is why I am here, to stop them! Now, if you would excuse me, I shall make my leave. Justice is calling for me! Farewell!"

InuKamen hopped onto his trusty vehicle, which appeared to look a motorcycle when he started engine. It even made the epic engine rolling sound, but, it was just a simple scooter as he just drove away quickly.

"That was weird," Ken thought aloud.

"He is such an inspiration to all," Yuray admired.

Ken arrived at his school in time. As usual, he did classes and lessons. As time passed, it was lunch time. In Japanese school, lunches were served by the students and classmates ate together in their homeroom every day.

One of the students were carrying a pot of stew when a random banana peel was lying on the floor and he stepped on it, causing him to slip.

"Oh no!" Said the student.

The pot was in mid-air with the stew. Everyone looked at the pot in slow motion until InuKamen showed up, grabbed the pot with the stew safely poured back into it without a single drop on the floor.

Everyone gasped and surprised to see that. Some even had their mouth gaped widely.

"What a right time!" Yuray awed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Not to worry, kids! I, your hero of justice, InuKamen, have saved your lunch!" He said justifiably as he put the pot safely on the table. "Now, if you would excuse me, I must go and fight more crimes. Ha, ha, ha!"

He ran up to the windows, opened it, and literally jumped off from there. Everyone looked out to the windows to see him going away on his scooter.

"Who was that guy?!" Kuma asked.

"That wasn't a guy. It was a talking dog!" Kanchi exclaimed.

"Hey Whisper, was that a Yokai?" Kaita whispered.

"Oh please, I don't think that dog is a Yokai, but he was very heroic that I felt much moved!" Whisper said, with his eyes twinkling.

Ken was just in deep thoughts while everyone else pondered and mesmerized InuKamen.

After lunch time, it was a gym class and today was volleyball day. The class split into two groups, boys vs girls.

"OK, here…we…go!" Kuma declared as he started the first surf.

"Here's my attack! Ha!" Kanch hit the ball.

"Not so fast!" Fumi blocked the ball.

"I got it!" Keita said as he goes for the ball, but didn't hit it on purpose.

"Yeah! Go, Fumi!" The girls cheered.

"Hey Keita, why didn't you just block that?!" Kuma ordered.

"Sorry, sorry, I am so-sorry!" Keita apologized, with a facial expression that didn't look for real.

"What's wrong with him?" Ken wondered.

"Ah, ah, aahh!" Yuray exclaimed as her Yokai sense was tingling. "Master Ken, I think my Yokai sense detects another Yokai, and it is possessing Keita."

"What? That can't be for real…" he grumbled doubtfully, but checked it, anyway. When he did, his watch revealed the Yokai. It had long body, like a stream of paper in yellow, with blue horns at the head and white eyes in upper-side down crescent shape. It also had multiple arms.

"OK, who's that Yokai?" Ken asked.

"That's So-Sorre. He's a Yokai that makes anyone he possess to say he or she is sorry, but doesn't really mean it. He is the number 1 Yokai who makes the possessed human the biggest jerk in the whole world," Yuray explained.

"Yes, indeed. And, this isn't the only time Keita was possessed by So-Sorre," Whisper added as he floated down next to Ken.

"Then, aren't you supposed to protect him, like a true Yokai butler?" Ken questioned, giving him the glare.

"Stop right there, you fiend!" A voice exclaimed. The gym's door burst open as a scooter drove in. InuKamen jumped off from his scooter in epic fashion and kicked the culprit Yokai right in his cheek.

"Sorry, sorr-soogggoooooaahh!" So-Sorre got KO'd in the face by InuKamen's mighty kick.

"Huh? Hey, what just happened?" Keita asked as he couldn't remember or even realized that he was possessed.

"Hey, it's that talking dog again in the hero costume!" Kuma remembered.

"Ha, ha! No worry, children! I have saved your classmate from a demon that was possessing him!" InuKamen stated as he looked at So-Sorre, who he was stepping on. "Now, what do you have to say, villain?"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so-sorry-ry-ryyyyyyyy," So-Sorre mumbled under InuKamen's foot.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I shall go and fight more crimes! To my motorcycle!" InuKamen declared as he hopped onto his scooter and drove away.

Everyone watched the dog Yokai drove away again, with even more confused expression. Ken looked in deep thought and decided on something. Yuray looked even more amazed as Whisper looked even more moved.

After school, Ken quickly went outside the school and began searching for InuKamen.

"Master Ken, is everything alright? Your current facial expression tells me so," Yuray said.

"Yuray, have you noticed something strange about InuKamen?" He asked.

"Huh? No, I haven't, but what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he came to our school out of no expectation, like as if he knew something bad would happen. I want to find him and ask him about it," he said.

"Well, perhaps he just has a good sense of justice. That's probably it! I mean, he is a professional superhero in the whole Yokai World. He has experiences in these kinds of stuff, Master Ken. So, there is no need to doubt his skills," Yuray persuaded.

"I don't know. There is something wrong about this," he said as he thinks deeply.

Ken was in a deep thought without noticing himself that we walked through the crosswalk when it was red. The truck driver noticed him, and honked loudly.

Ken slowly turned and looked to see the truck approaching.

"Master Ken, watch out!" Yuray yelled.

"Waaaah!" Ken screamed.

Suddenly, InuKamen showed up in time and grabbed Ken to get out of the way. The truck driver passed through without hitting him or anyone else.

"Master Ken, are you alright?!" Yuray asked, panicked.

"Ye…yeah. I'm fine," he replied.

"Oh, thank god you're alright," Yuray relieved.

"And it is all thanks to I, InuKamen!" InuKamen said as he praised himself. "Now, if you excuse me…"

He hopped onto his scooter, but Ken grabbed him by his shoulder. "Wait!"

"Yes, what do you need, my young lad?" InuKamen asked.

"How did you know that something bad will happen before it happens?" Ken asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" InuKamen asked confusingly.

"You seem to know when and where bad things will happen, and you came to prevent it multiple times at my school, and even right now when you saved me. How did you do it?" Ken interrogated.

"Ah, well…That's because I have a great sense of justice, that's all! And my justice sense is telling me that there is another crime that needs me to stop! See ya later, lad!" InuKamen stated as he drove away quickly.

"You see now, Master Ken. InuKamen has possibly the greatest sense of justice. I believe he is a true hero who only wants to serve for the goodness of people," Yuray said.

"That may look like so, but something is just still odd," Ken said as he rubbed the side of the chin.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

The next day, Ken hid behind a bush, with Yuray tagging along.

"Master Ken, why are we hiding in the bush? Are we here to analyze InuKamen? Ha, did you become interested in his heroism?!" Yuray asked excitedly.

"It is not that. I'm just waiting for some crime or accident happens and sees if InuKamen comes. When he does, we will follow him after he stops the crime," Ken whispered.

Suddenly, Ken changed his attention to the road. A man with his earphone in his ear was listening to some songs while not paying close attention to the walk signal. He just walked over the crosswalk when a car was coming.

"Oh no! That man is going to be hit by that car!" Yuray exclaimed. "We got to do something!"

"No, wait! We have to wait and see if InuKamen comes!" Ken said as he stopped Yuray.

The driver looked ahead and saw the man. He honked his horn, but the man couldn't hear him.

When the man turned around and look, his expression changed from cheeriness to appending fear.

"I. HAVE. THE. POWWWWEEERRRR!" InuKamen shouted as he jumped off from his scooter in epic fashion, landed near the man, grabbed him, and jumped away from the car.

"Oh wow, I would've got hit by that car. Thanks, little dude," said the man.

"No problem, young fella. I am only doing my heroic duty. Now, if you would excuse me, I, InuKamen, must be off. Farewall and next time, watch the road before you cross over," InuKamen said before he drove off.

"Come on, let's go!" Ken declared as he followed the Yokai.

"Oh, wait for me!" Yuray exclaimed as she floated quickly to Ken.

After a minute or two, Ken and Yuray stumbled upon an abandoned lot. They saw InuKamen's scooter stopped by, but no sigh of InuKamen.

"That's strange. Where did he go?" Yuray asked.

"Hmm?" Ken noticed something.

"What is it, master?" She asked.

"Shhh, I heard something over there," he warned as he step-toed to the source of whatever he heard.

Ken and Yuray hid behind some old iron barrels. They peeked above the barrel to see InuKamen talking with somebody or rather something.

"I see. So, that is where the next crime or accident will happen," InuKamen said.

"That's right. My prediction never makes mistake," said the mysterious voice.

"So, that's how it is," Ken spoke up.

InuKamen gasped and turned around. He was surprised to see Ken and Yuray.

"AHHH! What are you two doing here?!" He asked surprisingly.

"I ask you the same thing!" Ken said before he looked to InuKamen's "friend". "And, who is that you're talking with?"

The being had a white face with red markings, clear blue eyes, black dots for the eyebrows, and very stylish hairstyle, something that an ancient female Asian royalty would have and it was tied with a golden hairpin shaped of a butterfly, and red lips. The being wore a fine pink dress, with minty green color on each end of the sleeve, and floaty, pink scarf. Apparently, the being also sat on a puffy, white cloud. It was small, about the size of an average baby.

"Wait a second…I know that Yokai! That's Mirai-Hime!" Yuray realized.

 **Mirai-Hime-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Light**

"OK, but what is she exactly?" Ken asked.

"She's a Yokai that has the power to predict the future. She can able to predict exactly when and where the future events will happen," Yuray said.

"I see. Then, everything makes perfect sense. InuKamen was using Mirai-Hime's power to predict the future's crimes and accidents, so he knows where and when they happen in order to stop them all," Ken summarized.

"Oh no! My secret is out…" InuKamen said anxiously.

"And, this is the part where I leave. Bye, bye," she said as she flew away.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" InuKamen cried.

"Not so fast!" Ken stopped the Yokai dog from getting away.

"No, my future predications!" He cried as he howled.

After a little while, InuKamen decided to give up and admit his sin.

"I am so sorry! I am such a shame to be a hero!" InuKamen apologized as he cried.

"It's alright, Mr. InuKamen, but why did you do it?" Yuray asked kindly.

"Well, it is that….I wants to be like a real Tokusatsu hero ever since when I was a real dog," he said as he began telling his tale.

"A real hero?" Ken repeated.

"Yes, you see, when I was a regular dog, I had an owner who worked as a Tokusatsu hero. He was really great in his job, and people and children alike enjoyed watching his character's show, making him to be famous. I admired my owner so much that I dream to become a hero, like him. However, that dream will soon become a reality…in an unfortunate way. I accidentally ate an "Eyecon" that he uses to transform into the hero and chocked on it. After I die, I soon realized that I became a Yokai, but thanks to the Eyecon I ingested, I became into a Kamen Rider and used my newfound power to protect both Yokai and human, just like what my owner would do."

"That is just a heartwarming, yet sad story," Yuray said as she cried.

"However, that is all a lie. I only used Mirai-Hime's power to predict crimes and accidents. That's how I became very famous hero in the Yokai World real fast, and when I thought about it, I thought I would do the same thing here in the human world…until you found out about it," InuKamen said guiltily. "But, I admit my sin. I am not a real hero."

InuKamen pressed a button on his belt, making him de-transform from his costume to just a regular Yokai dog. "I am sorry for causing you both troubles and finding out that I am just a faker. I will just go and be alone."

"Hold up a second, InuKamen." Ken spoke.

"Huh?" He looked at Ken.

"Listen. I know that you used Mirai-Hime's power to predict the future and all, and that is kind of cheating, but I think what you did to everyone is a right thing to do," Ken said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is that even though you cheated, you still show that you care for others. Like the time you saved that little girl the other day. If you weren't there, that little girl won't be…playing with her ball right now. Even the small thing, such as stopping the pot of stew falling to the floor was very admirable thing to do. Maybe it was a bit unnecessary, but after you stopped it and left, my classmates really enjoyed the stew and it really thanks to you for them to have an enjoyable lunch. Not to mention that you saved me yesterday, and that man today from a possible car accident. All I want to say is that you have a good heart, a heart of a true hero."

"Oh, Ken…." InuKamen sniffed. "Thank you…for forgiving me."

His body glowed brightly as the Yokai Medal popped out from him. Ken held the medal in his hand, looking at the design, which was InuKamen riding on his scooter epically and in very cool way.

"Thank you so much! From now on, I shall fight crime with integrity and my own strength!" InuKamen declared.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Ken said as he grinned.

"Now, if you would excuse me…" InuKamen said as he began his transformation process. He transformed into his costume, and hopped onto to his scooter. "I shall go on a patrol duty! I will see you two around."

He drove away as Ken and Yuray watched over him proudly while the sun was setting down.

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey! It's been awhile. How are you all doing? I have been doing well, and good news...I got my first job, which is great! Not related to my major, but it will help me to gain experience in becoming a stronger self.**

 **This chapter introduces InuKamen, created my shadowmwape. Sorry if I didn't meet the description about your Yokai, but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and the little story about him. To describe more, InuKamen loves to inspirit Kamen Rider Ghost Figurine. If you don't know what Kamen Rider is, it is a popular tokusatsu superhero TV series in Japan that began with its first series and first incarnation, Kamen Rider 1 & 2 in April 1971 to the current incarnation, Kamen Rider Ghost in 2016. Tokusatsu in Japanese is a word for live action movies or television drama that uses a lot of special effects. Kamen Rider is very popular in Japan, and personally, my favorite Kamen Rider is Kamen Rider Decade.**

 **Also, this chapter introduces Mirai-Hime, created by yours truly. Her appearance is inspired by traditional Korean clothing, wore by royalty or even royal servants during the ancient time of Korea. Her inspiration also based off of fortune teller, and her name means "Future Princess" in Japanese.**

 **Well, that is all I have to say. I will see you all in the next chapter and have a nice summer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, Yo-Kai Fans and readers! Before you read the new chapter below, I would like to say that after I upload this chapter, the SYOC contest for Legendary Yokai will officially close. I got some good amount of submission, and now it is a matter of time to decide the winner. The next chapter will introduce the winner Yokai, and it will be out sometimes next week (hopefully). Until then, I hope you all will look forward to that and without further ado, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 9-**

 **Clink-Clank Love from the Future**

It was night time in the peaceful (and yet strange) Sakura New Town. At the Aichi's home, Ken was getting ready for the bed when he noticed that Yuray and Lasagnyan were watching TV.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" He asked.

"Oh! Master Ken, did we interrupt you?!" Yuray asked worryingly.

"No. I was getting ready to go to bed," Ken answered. "So, why are you two awake?"

"Yuray and I are gonna watch this y'all modern romance movie," said Lasagnyan, in her usual Southern American accent.

"I see. Well, enjoy, but don't stay too late. I'm going to bed now," he said, understood as he yawned and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, partner," Lasagnyan said.

"Goodnight, Master Ken. Sleep well," Yuray said as she bowed to him.

Meanwhile, outside the street, a strange distortion in the fabric of space occurred, which eventually a portal appeared. A figure flew out of the portal before it closed in behind it. The figure wore a glimmering metal-chain mail mesh dress in the shape of a maid's outfit, with neon green frills around the bottom, sleeves, and collar of the dress. Its height and size looked similar to a particular Yokai, but its head was a shape of LCD screen.

"Searching for target…" The figure said in a computerized voice. Its vision showed a lot of digital data and numbering as well as a scanning target. As it scanned around the surroundings, it detected Ken's house.

"Target detected…." It said.

The next morning, the weather looked great. The sun was out, and there were little or no clouds.

"Gooood morning," Ken said as he came downstairs and yawned.

"Good morning, partner," Lasagnyan said as she was cooking another fresh pancakes again.

"Morning, Lasagnyan. You're cooking again?" He asked.

"Eeyup," she replied.

"Where is Yuray?" he asked.

"Well, actually, she is…" Lasagnyan used her tail to point to a certain direction, telling him to look that way. Ken looked and didn't look impressed or happy.

Yuray was sleeping on the carpet, with her hair messy and even drooling.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ken yelled.

"Aaaaahh!" Yuray jumped off from the floor. "Oh! Good morning, Master Ken!"

"This is the reason why I said not to oversleep last night," he said strictly. "But…I guess you really enjoyed that romance movie, huh?"

"Oh yes, I really did! My heart felt very warm and fuzzy from the beginning till the end!" Yuray chirped. "It also made me a bit sleepy, too."

"Frankly, y'all, I think the movie was a bit over-fantasized," Lasagnyan thought aloud.

"What?! But, Ms. Lasagnyan, you said last night that the main male character was a 'true man of caliber'," Yuray said as she reminded her.

"Ah! Well, ummmm!" Lasagnyan blushed before she changed the topic. "Oh, look! The pancakes are ready!"

"Well…whatever. I really not interested in romance movie or romance stuff in general," Ken said as he sat down and started eating his breakfast. "Also Yuray…"

"Yes, Master Ken?" She asked.

"Clean up yourself. You look horrible," he said plainly.

His words shocked her, making her turn completely white while her mouth was opened widely.

After cleaning herself up and washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"How embarrassing. I looked horrible in front of Master Ken," she moaned.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Oh. I'll get it!"

Yuray flew through the bathroom's floor to the downstairs, and went to the front door. She opened the door slowly, but surely. "Hello. Welcome to Aichi's residence. How may I help…yoououuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ken said as he rushed to the door from the living room.

"What's going on, cowgirl?" Lasagnyan asked.

Yuray looked surprised as if she saw a ghost. She pointed to the door, which Ken and Lasagnyan complied and looked at the door. When they did, they couldn't believe their eyes, too.

"Greeting…Master Ken!" said the being in computerized voice.

The being looked exactly like Yuray, except this one was all metallic and head-shaped LCD screen showed a digital version of her face.

"OK? Who or what the heck are you?!" Ken asked, horrified.

"What in tarnation is this?!" Lasagnyan asked as she was horrified, too.

"Oh! My apology! Let me tune my voice cord to match my original voice," she said as it made a buzzing and clink sound. "Is this good?"

The trio gasped widely, very surprised to hear the voice so similar.

"That's….my voice!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Am I having some kind of wild dream?!" Lasagnyan questioned.

"What the!" Ken gasped.

"Sorry to surprise you all, and it is most likely you all have questions in mind, but please let me explain my reason to be here in this current time, so that you all can understand," she begged.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

"OK, so what are you?" Ken asked. They were sitting at the dinner table, except for Yuray who was making teas as she kept her ears opened to listen.

"I am actually Yuray from the future," she admitted.

"From the future?!" Yuray gasped as she spilled the tea.

"Hey!" Ken yelled.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Let me clean that up right now!" Yuray apologized as she quickly gets a towel.

"Not to worry," the robot Yuray said as top of her head opened up, and robotic arm with a towel attached at the end wiped off the spills spotlessly.

"Holy cow! You have an extra arm in your head?" Lasagnyan asked.

"I have multiple extra robotic arms to perform many tasks at the same time," robot Yuray explained.

"So, as you were saying…" Ken said, reminding her to finish the story or start it.

"Yes, as I was saying, I am Yuray from the future and I came here to save you, Master Ken!" she claimed.

"Me? For what?" He asked, feeling a bit suspicious. "What happened to me in the future?"

"Nothing particularly bad happened to you in the future. As you grew older or grow older from now on, you'll become a successful man in the world," she said.

"That's great to hear, but I still don't get why I from the…I mean, you from the future come here to save Master Ken," Yuray said, confused.

"Well, due to his antisocial tendency, you became very successful man, Master Ken. However, that also means that you lived a very lonely life. I was the last of the Yokai or rather, anyone who stay with you until the very end. When you passed on, Master Ken, nobody…remembered you, unfortunately," she explained sadly.

"What?! How is that even being true? Aren't I was there with Ken here till the end?" Lasagnyan asked.

"That's another story to tell, but back to the main topic…" robot Yuray said. "After you passed away, master, I decided to do something that no Yokai maid has ever done before! I changed my body into a time-traveling machine, became a perfect android version of my original self, and used my new futuristic power of time travel to travel back in time to save you, your future from the loneliness of death. To do that, I shall do whatever in my power to find you…a MATE! That is my new purpose as the Time-Traveling Yokai Android Maid, Andrey!"

 **Andrey-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Electric**

"So let me get this straight…I died without any friends in life, you turned yourself into a time-travel machine robot, and went back into the past to here, just to help me get a girlfriend?" Ken summarized.

"That's correct," she said.

"Well, screw that!" Ken discouraged as he picked up his backpack. "I'm going to school. I'm gonna be late."

"Wait a second, Master Ken!" Andrey stopped Ken as she blocked in front of him while flying with a jet rocket for her ghostly tail. "I know this is a lot of confusion and things to analyze over, but it is all the truth! It is for your own good that I stay with you until my mission is successful. Please give me a chance, give yourself a chance!"

Ken stared at her with serious look. "…Sorry, but this is just ridiculous and I got to go to school. Goodbye!"

He walked away and exited the house.

"Well, golly! That happens," Lasagnyan said, surprised.

"Indeed…" Yuray was a bit speechless until she realized something. "Oh, Master Ken, wait for me!"

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

Ken looked mad and also worried as he stared in space while in class.

"Master Ken, do you believe what I…I mean, what Andrey said to you this morning?" Yuray asked.

"I really don't know what to believe. I mean, I really should get used to this whole Yokai stuff and all, but this one…is like the first time," Ken said before he turned to her. "In matter of fact, do you believe what yourself from the future said?"

"Well…I…I'm not quite sure, but I think it may be true," Yuray said.

"What do you think so?" he asked.

"Well, no offense, you are…sort of antisocial. You don't talk with your classmates that often, always eat lunch by yourself most of the times, and you don't seem to be very interested in speaking with your female classmates…"

"OK, I get the point," he hissed.

"Well, what I really want to say, Master Ken, is that I am very worried about you. What Andrey say about your…um sociality is spot on. Perhaps it is a good thing that I, I mean her to come from the future and help you. So, maybe you can give me, I mean her a chance," Yuray suggested.

"Aichi-san, who are you talking to?" asked the teacher.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, sir!" Ken spoke as he stood up. Some of his classmates giggled as he felt a bit embarrassed that he almost forgot that only he (and Keita) can see and talk with Yokai. Keita looked worry.

The recess time began at school. Everyone took a break. Some students went to play outside while others just hang out and chat about their daily things.

Ken and Yuray were at their usual place, the rooftop of the school as he ate some cookies and drank tea that she brought as always. That was when Keita and Whisper came.

"Hey Ken," Keita said, catching his attention.

"Keita, what's up?" Ken asked.

"Is something wrong today? You and Yuray were awefully…chatty during the class," Keita said.

"Yes, you were more talkative today," Whisper stated.

"Oh…Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal," he lied.

"Master Ken!" They heard a voice as they looked up in the sky when they saw the familiar robot maid flying toward them.

"Oh great…" Ken mumbled.

"What is this?!" Whisper surprised. "There are two Yuray?!"

"That can't be?!" Keita exclaimed.

"Well, long story short, this is actually Andrey and she is…me from the future," Yuray admitted.

"Oh, really? That aren't much a big surprise," Keita said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Well, you see…"

"Ah! You must be Keita Amano and Whisper," Andrey said as she scanned them. "According to my database, you are as normal as you were in the future."

"Huh? Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Keita asked, angered.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Ken asked.

"Like I said 4 hours, 3 minutes, and 26.5 seconds ago, I am here to help you from becoming lonely in the future. Therefore, I shall make your life more socially, by helping you find your soulmate!" Andrey declared.

"Soulmate?" Keita repeated.

"It means girlfriend, Keita-kun," Whisper said plainly.

"Seriously, I really don't need a girlfriend, Andrey. I'll be fine without someone," Ken said.

"Negative!" Andrey exclaimed as an exclamation point appeared on her LCD screen. "That way of logic is not positive, and the main cause that led to your loneliness of death! However, now that I am here, I shall start the mission now."

"Great…" he muttered.

Andrey brought them to downstairs while the recess was still going on. They headed to their classroom. Andrey used some kind of telescope to look through the window, like a spy.

"So, what are we doing here outside our classroom?" Ken asked.

"First step to find your soulmate is to find the perfect match for you. Right now, I am analyzing every female students of your age to see who at least 99.999% match with you is," Andrey explained as she scanned each girl.

"This is kind of weird," Keita commented.

"Exactly what I was gonna say," Ken whispered.

"No match found. Let's head outside!" Andrey declared as she leaded them to outside.

At outside the school building while they hide behind the bushes, Andrey scanned each girl.

"You know, I am sort of surprise that there is an android version of yourself, Yuray," Keita said. "But, I still don't get why your future self is here."

"I am curious, too," Whisper nodded.

"It's a long story, but apparently my future self is the last Yokai to see Master Ken until the very end. After he passes away without anyone remembering him, I or she…" Yuray glanced at her future android self. "…turned her into what she is now, and went back in time to help Master Ken to become un-lonely, or so she claims."

"I see," Keita said, understood.

"Match found!" Andrey said as a green exclamation point appeared on her LCD screen.

"What?!" All four gasped.

"Who is it?" Yuray asked, now looking very interested while her cheek showed a tint of redness.

"Her!" Andrey pointed, which they looked and surprised to see, especially Keita.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaattt?! Fumi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" Keita exclaimed.

"Wo-wo-wo! Hold on a second!" Ken exclaimed, too. "You're telling me that my match and potential soulmate is Fumika Kodama?!"

"That's correct, and it is not potential soulmate," Andrey confirmed. "She IS your soulmate! The perfect match!"

"No, that can't be true!" Keita disagreed strongly. "You're wrong!"

"Negative," Andrey disagreed. "According to my data and statistics, Miss Fumika Kodama and Master Ken is perfect match in every way. They are both athletic, smart, and kind. They're just pure perfect!"

Keita gritted his teeth as he scratched his hair wildly as if he's going to pull it out. "Just no way!"

"I really don't know why you are getting so fuss up about, but I'm not sure about this," Ken said doubtfully. "Fumika is nice person and all, but I am not interested in her, at all."

"Nonsense!" Andrey disagreed. "My programming is not wrong, I assure you, Master Ken! From the future, I downloaded every romance manga and other forms of romance media that exists. I know how to make a date better, and the best way to talk with girls. Trust in me, and your future will be saved."

Ken thought for a moment. "Well…if this is a way for me to get rid of you, then fine, I will do it."

"Say what?!" Keita gasped.

"Thank you, Master Ken. You will not regret this at all, I promise." Andrey reassured him.

"I'm having a second thought on this," he muttered.

After about a minute or so, Andrey made Ken look extra nice. His face became smoother, his hair was fixed and more stylish, and his clothes were cleaner, or a bit too clean.

"Perfect! Now, all you have to do is talk with Fumika and ask her to go on a date with you," Andrey said.

"Is this really necessary?" Ken asked.

"Yes, but I will also do this to boost you up," Andrey said as a big suction cup with robotic arm came out of her and then placed it on Ken's head.

"Hey, what the heck is this?!" Ken asked as he tried to get it off.

"Um, Andrey, what are you doing?" Yuray asked, worried.

"Do not fear! This is part of the protocol. Now, hold on. Love thought input, start!" Andrey began as she made a noise similar to a juice maker. Suddenly, a pink fluid flowed through the robotic tube as it went directly through Ken.

"Stop! What is going on?! Aaaaaah!" Ken struggled, but slowly stopped moving.

"Master Ken!" Yuray yelled.

"Will he be alright?" Whisper asked, looking very concerned.

Andrey made the noise when the microwave finished. "Love thought input, complete." She moved the suction cup from Ken's head. "Now, you are ready."

"What did you do to him?" Keita asked.

"To make you all understand simply, I transferred some of the data on romantic thoughts into Ken's brain. That way, he can think something romantic and improve his social skills on how to catch a girl's attention," Andrey explained.

"Wow! That sounds terrific, yet kind of scary," Whisper commented aloud.

"Now, Master Ken…" Andrey turned around to talk with Ken. "You just go out there and do your thing."

"Yes, Andrey, I shall," Ken said as he smiled in a way that made him look charming and cool.

"Wow! It actually worked," Yuray gasped as she blushed a bit.

Ken walked toward to Fumika when she and the girls noticed him.

"Oh, hello Ken, do you need something?" Fumi asked.

"Yes, Fumi-san, actually there is something I want to ask, if it is alright with you?" He said as he grinned, making one of his teeth sparked with a shine.

"He's going to do it!" Whisper claimed.

"This might actually work!" Yuray said, feeling excited.

"It seems that my mission will be successful," Andrey stated.

Keita gritted his teeth as he watched it all happen.

"Would you…" Keita rubbed his face uncontrollably. "..go…" Keita pulled his eyelid very hard. "…out…" Keita couldn't stand it anymore. "…with…"

"I CAN'T STAND IT! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Keita shouted.

"Keita-kun!?" Whisper asked.

"Kieta-san?!" Yuray said surprisingly.

"What's this?" Andrey asked with a question mark on her LCD screen.

Keita pulled out a Yokai medal. "Calling my friend, Dismarelda! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" He inserted the medal into his watch, creating the summoning.

" _Summoning Eerie_!"

A big, purple slime Yo-Kai danced and twisted her body as the chant sang in the background. "Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!"

"Dismarelda!" She introduced.

"Dismarelda, I want you to stop Ken from asking Fumi-chan to a date!" Ken ordered.

"Sorry, I really want to help and all, but I am kind of bump right now. I had a fight with my husband…again, no filter," she said uncheerfully.

"What?!" Keita gasped.

"Oh! That's what you want to say," Fumi said.

"OH NO! It's too late!" Keita gasped as his entire being turned completely white.

"Eureka! My plan worked! Mission is successful!" Andrey cheered.

"But, wait, look!" Yuray pointed out.

Everyone looked as they listened.

"Oh Ken, I…really feel flattered, but I…have to decline your offer. Thank you for asking, anyway," Fumi said as she gave a friendly smile.

"What?! That can't be possible!" Andrey gasped horrifically as she started a bit circuited and few smokes coming out of her. Even error pop-up message appeared on her LCD screen before she shut down.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

"Are you gonna be OK, Andrey?" Ken asked who was back to normal.

"I scanned all my hardware and software, and the result is 100% functional," Andrey said.

"That's good to hear," Yuray nodded.

"The only thing I don't understand is that putting romantic thought into your mind should have worked. How it didn't does not fit into any logical reasoning. I…just don't get it," Andrey said sadly.

"I thought it would work in my opinion," Whisper said.

"Good thing it didn't," Keita muttered.

"Well, if you want to listen to my thought, I think machine and love don't mix well together. Most importantly, you cannot force someone to like you or in this case, me," Ken said.

"I see…AHA! I understand now." Andrey got it.

"At least she now understood," Yuray said as she grinned.

"Thank you, Ken. You showed me a bug that not even I can detect in my system. I shall return to the future, with new improved programming," she said determinedly.

"Say what?" Ken asked, looking a bit misunderstood and worried.

Andrey opened up a time portal. "We will meet again." She gave Ken her Yokai Medal, which showed herself making a wink while pink hearts floating in the background.

"I will be back!" She exclaimed in a very deep male voice from the Terminator movie.

There was a moment of silence for few seconds after she left.

"To be honest, I really don't want her to come back…" Ken thought aloud.

"I…sort of agree with you on that, Master Ken," Yuray sighed.

* * *

 **This chapter introduces a new Yokai, Andrey, the robotic version of Yuray from the future, created by** **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. I think this is second Yokai to appear in the story, and I really like this one! Another robot Yokai to join in the robot Yokai family, alongside Robonyan. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and see you all next time, hopefully soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

 **LEGENDARY YOKAI APPEARS!**

"Hmmmm…" Ken hummed as he was looking at something at his desk.

"Master Ken, I brought you some nice refreshing glass of juice," Yuray said as she carried a tray with a glass of juice on it.

Yuray noticed Ken was really focusing on something. "Is there something wrong, Master Ken?"

"Hmmm, well it is just that I really don't know what to do with these," he said as he showed her the pile of YokaiMedals he collected.

"Ah! Your Yokai Medal," she noticed.

"You sure collected those medals over time, partner," Lasagnyan said as she ate her lasagna.

"Yeah, but I really don't know what to do with it. Starting off, I don't know where to put all these," Ken said.

"No need to worry, Master Ken! I have prepared something for when this would happen eventually," Yuray said as she took out a big red book.

"What is that book for?" He asked.

"This is the Yokai Medallium. This book is for holding your Yokai medal for safekeeping. This way, you can keep them safely and neatly," Yuray explained.

"That's a relief," he said as he opened to the first page and saw empty slots that shape like a medal.

He inserted each medal into the slot. "And here is the last one, one I received from Andrey," he finished. Suddenly, the book suddenly moved by itself and centered itself in the center of his bedroom.

"What the heck!? Is this book possessed or something?!" Ken echoed.

"This can't be! Did you collect the right medals already?" Yuray thought aloud.

"What in tarnation is going on!?" Lasagnyan asked.

The book changed to a different page, where it showed a strange golden marking.

"What is going on, Yuray?" Ken questioned.

"It seems like you did it, Master Ken!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Did what exactly?!" He asked.

"You met and collected medals from certain Yokai, and with their medals, you have unlocked a way to summon a Legendary Yokai!" Yuray admitted.

"Legendary Yokai?" He repeated.

"Yes, Master Ken, Legendary Yokai!" She repeated. "They are type of powerful and rare Yokai with tremendous strength! They can only appear when you complete a certain set of Yokai Medal in the Legendary Page, and now one is going to be summoned now!"

Suddenly, the summoning energy appeared in golden color, different from the usual color when the summoningis done while the chant began to sing. On the Legendary Page, seven medals were inserted deeply into each of its hole; Dizzy-Top (Mysterious), Brokalin (Eerie), Dremona (Shady), Lasagnyan (Charming), Violeton (Heartful), Frustracano (Tough), and InuKamen (Brave).

" _Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flap, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!_ "

A blast of energy beam shot out of the book's Legendary Page, which phased through the ceiling fortunately. Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan closed their eyes until the light settled down. It lasted for 20 seconds or less, but they noticed nothing changed.

Ken looked around and used his Yokai Watch to check around his room. "I don't see any new Yokai around here."

"What!? But, that can't be! The seal is broken, unsealed! A Legendary Yokai should have appeared by now!" Yuray gasped as she checked the book, and even shook it upside down to make sure if the Yokai didn't appear correctly.

"Well, it looks like to me that the Medallium is the one that's broken. Plus, it is kind of late now. I think it's time to head to bed," Ken said as he decided to go to bed.

"It's time to get some shut-eye, y'all," Lasagnyan agreed as she curled herself up into a ball, and began snoozing.

"Strange. It should have worked," Yuray mumbled sadly.

The next morning, Ken and Lasagnyan walked to his school while Yuray was still thinking about the Legendary Page.

"What's wrong, Sugarcube? Are you still bump about the Legendary Yokai didn't show up and all?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Yes I am," she nodded. "But, I know that it should work. Master Ken has collected enough medals, and the seal was broken. So, how come the Legendary Yokai has not appeared?"

"Don't worry about it. I am sure that it will appear somewhere eventually. Hopefully, it won't cause trouble when we meet it," Ken said as they arrived at the school.

After some classwork, lunch time began. Everyone lined up their desk together into multiple groups. Unfortunately, Ken didn't bring his lunch as usual because of Yuray was still thinking about the Legendary Yokai not appearing problem all the time, so he has to eat the school's lunch with his classmates. Today's lunch was curry rice, but of all the kids in his classroom, Ken didn't like curry rice.

"Curry today?" Ken questioned with a dislike in his tone.

"What's wrong, Ken? You don't curry rice?" Keita asked.

"Not really," Ken answered honestly.

"What?! You don't like curry rice? This stuff is GOOD!" Kuma stated.

"I don't mind the rice part, but I just don't like the curry itself," Ken said.

"Well, it is a waste if you don't eat it," Kanchi said.

Ken moaned as he just stared at the curry rice, which most Japanese kids would just crave into it, but Ken was not from here or born in Japan.

"Here, Ken. I will trade your curry rice with my loaf of bread," Fumika offered.

"What?!" Keita gasped.

"Huh? Oh, that is not necessarily. I will be fine," Ken declined.

"No, no! Please have it. You got to eat, anyway. I insist," Fumika said as she smiled kindly, giving off a strange nice aura.

"Oh, well, OK…" Ken accepted the loaf of bread plainly as he traded the curry rice to Fumika.

Next came recess time. Ken headed to his usual spot at the school rooftop, not joining anyone to play noticed him, and decided to follow him.

Yuray, who was at the rooftop and still thinking about the problem with the Legendary Summon, didn't notice Ken came to the rooftop, except Lasagnyan did.

"Howdy, partner. How was your lunch?" She asked.

"It was fine. I ate a loaf of bread that I traded with Fumika," Ken said.

"Ooooh, Fumi-chan, that pretty girl I see," Lasagnyan said as she made that certain look.

"It's nothing like that," Ken grimaced.

"Then why did she follow you?" Lasagnyan asked, using her tail to point to who was behind him.

Ken turned around and surprised a bit to see Fumika as she smiled, giving off a nice aura.

"Oh, Fumika, what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to see what you are doing. So, this is where you hang out during recess all the time," Fumikasaid as she looked around.

"Um, yeah, that's right," he said, feeling a bit weird.

"I understand why you come here every day. It's pretty out here! I can even see my house from here," she said.

"Um, yeah. It is kind of nice up here," Ken said as he laughed a bit weirdly.

"That's good to hear. I think I will hang out with you from now on," she said as she smiled very warmly.

"Ahhhhhh…" Ken stared at her confusingly.

Meanwhile, Keita and Whisper spied on them as he stared at them through the opened door, which was slightly opened.

"I can't believe it! Fumi-chan actually lo..lov….like Ken very much!" Keita exclaimed in whispering tone. "This has to be the work of Yokai!"

"Now, now, Keita-kun, that cannot be possible. Fumi-chan is just probably being nice to Ken since Ken-san is not very social person. There is no Yokai who can make her…" Whisper blabbed on.

"Found it!" Keita exclaimed.

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!?" Whisper shouted, causing the door to open.

Ken, Yuray, and Fumika turned around to see Keita and Whisper as they both had a sweatdrop for being exposed.

"Keita? Whisper? What are you two doing here?" Ken asked.

"I, I, I was…Whatever! Fumi-chan is being possessed by a Yokai, Ken!" Keita claimed as he pointed at the culprit.

"She is?" Ken questioned as he used his Yokai Watch to check, and when he did, he was surprised. "Woah! You're right!"

"Hello boys. It is so nice to meet you all. My name is Purangel," the little Yokai introduced as she smiled nicely.

Purangel is a humanoid Yokai who looks like 5 years old. She has long white hair that reached all the way to her shoulders, and her eyes are ocean blue color. She wears a white headband with a pair of angel wings on the left, sundress dress that falls to the middle of her thighs, with a gray underdress below her sundress, and gray shorts. Her dress shoes are golden with white bows in the center for each shoe. She also has angel wings in medium size on her back.

 **Purangel-Tribe: Legendary (Charming), Attribute: Restoration**

"Ah ha! So the Legendary Yokai did appear! I knew it!" Yuray exclaimed as she cheered for herself for being right.

"I can see that, but what is this Yokai exactly?" Ken asked.

"Let me see here…" Whisper said as he took out his Yokai pad before Yuray gets a chance to say it.

"Oh, this Yokai is Purangel…" She spoke.

"Darn it!" Whisper muttered.

"She is a Legendary Yokai who makes the possessed person give off a nice and pure aura. Whoever she possesses will make them very nice to others, no matter if the other people are criminal or dangerous," Yurayexplained.

"That explains why Fumika has acted so nice to me," Ken realized.

"At least that's a relief," Keita whispered.

"OK, Purangel, why don't you just leave Fumika alone?" Ken asked her.

"OK, but I want to have some fun with you. Try to catch me before I possess someone else!" She declared as she ran away, leaving Fumika unpossessed.

"She's getting away!" Yuray shouted.

"Come back here!" Ken yelled as he chased after the Yokai. "Keita, you take care of Fumika!"

"Huh? Oh right, sure!" Keita nodded.

As he tried to catch Purangel, she was a fast runner.

"Try to catch me, Ken-kun! Wheeeee!" Purangel said as she was actually enjoying this.

"For small Yokai, she moves fast!" Ken claimed.

Suddenly, Purangel stopped running. Ken and Yuray stopped, too and saw what happened. Purangel was staring at Ken's homeroom teacher, who was talking with some of his students.

"She stopped," Ken noted.

"It appears so," Yuray agreed. "I wonder why."

Purangel looked at Ken's teacher with a horrified expression. Suddenly, she screamed at the top of the lung, causing the teacher to hear the scream, which sounded a bit faint to him.

"Huh? What was that?" He wondered as Purangel turned away and ran toward Ken.

"Here she comes!" Ken stated as he got ready.

He caught the little Yokai very easily, but she tried to struggle herself out of Ken's arms.

"Woah! Easy there! Calm down, Purangel!" Ken said as he held her tight.

"I'm…I'm scared!" She cried as she shivered in fear.

"Come on, Master Ken. Let's take her somewhere more private," Yuray suggested. He agreed with her, so they went off somewhere private.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch-_

Ken and Yuray took Purangel to the backyard of the school where nobody else was around.

"Are you alright, Purangel?" Ken asked.

"Yes. I am fine right now," she said as she drank a glass of water provided by Yuray.

"What has happened to you back then? You got all spook and started to run away uncontrollably," Yuray said.

"It's just that…I am scared of an adult," she said shyly.

"You're scared of an adult? Oh, do you mean my teacher?" Ken realized. "Don't worry. He is actually a very nice guy."

"That's not exactly what I mean. I mean, I'm scared of an adult, any adults. Whether if he or she is nice or not," she said.

"Why? Why are you so afraid of an adult?" Ken asked as he sat next to her, giving her a comfort.

"Well, it all started when I was just a normal human girl," she started. "I was a very, very smart girl. When I was 2 years old, I was already in 5th grade."

"Wow! That's a quite an accomplishment," Yuray gasped.

"Thank you, but that is not all. When I became 5 years old, I was in 10th grade and taught in one class. I was pretty much a genius, and I had a very good family, and we were very rich. I had the happiest life any girls can ever have," she said.

"I see. But, now you are Yokai," Ken said.

"Yes and how I became into this is a very sad story. You see, my mother…she passed away when she got an incurable illness and that was when my father became very mean, and abusive to me and my brothers, and sisters. As my brothers and sisters ran away from home, my father became more abusive until I was the only one left," she said.

"What horror! I never heard such a horrible, defiant man who is your father!" Yuray angered.

"Yuray…" Ken gave her the look.

"Oh, my apology, I got a bit to carry away there," she said.

"That's alright," Purangel said as she continued her story. "In the end, I also decided to run away, but I got caught by my father and used a knife to kill me."

Ken and Yuray looked horrified, with an expression that cannot be easily explained. "When I woke up, I became into a Yokai and saw my father getting arrested by the police. Ever since then, I wondered around and possessed many children because I think of them as lucky for not having abusive parents. It is also the reason I don't possess adults."

Ken slowly padded on Purangel's head as she noticed it, and felt much warmed. "Sorry to hear that, Purangel. I mean, I heard a lot about abusive parents and all, but I never heard such a bad history like yours."

"Tee hee. Thank you very much, Ken-san. You are the nicest kid I ever met. I believe that you will become a very kind adult someday," she said as her body glowed in light, making her Yokai Medal appear.

Her medal was in golden frame, with herself in the picture as she posed, smiled, and padded a stray cat.

"Congratulations, Master Ken! You got your first Legendary Yokai Medal!" Yuray cheered him.

"Thanks, Yuray," Ken replied with a kind tone.

"With my medal, Ken-san, we are now friends. You can summon me anytime when you need a help," she said as she smiled and gave off a nice aura again.

"Of course," Ken said as he smiled nicely, too.

"Oooohh…" Yuray awed.

"Huh? What's wrong, Yuray? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ken asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It is just that…you look very happy," Yuray said.

"Huh? Well, OK,

 _This first month of my new life in Sakura New Town, Japan was very hectic, strange, and just pure crazy! However…I think that is not really a bad thing. I don't want to admit this out loud, but I really love this town, and all the Yokai I ever met so far. I feel…like I really grown to this town because of them, these strange creatures called Yokai, ever since I met Yuray. I don't know why, but I am looking forward to meet more Yokai whenever or wherever they will show up._

* * *

 **Another new chapter! This chapter introduces our the winner of the SYOC Legendary Yokai Contest, "Purangel" by Princess Page. Congratulations!**

 **As for everyone who submitted their Legendary Yokai, I really loved them all, so I decided that they will appear later on in the story, and I decided that for every 10th chapter, a new Legendary Yokai will appear. However, for one of the chapters in between Chapter 10 and Chapter 20, I will introduce my very own Legendary Yokai, so please look forward to that as well.**

 **Just to say this before I go, my job is starting in next week, so starting in September there will be time when I will do less update. However, I will continue working on this story when I have the time, so I hope that you all will continue support me.**

 **Another thing I want to say is I decide to do a little short that the anime does in the show, like Koma-san's little story with his younger brother. I have an idea of my own for shorts, but if you have any idea, then you may share it if you want.**

 **With all that said, thank you for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Yokai Shorts: Dremona's Night-Off Part 1

The night has fallen over Sakura New Town. Most of the people are now sleeping comfortably and peacefully in their bed. However, this is the not story of our heroes or the fair citizens of the town. This is the story of one female Yokai, who wonders around during the night and seeks her purpose and place of living.

"Aaah," Dremona sighed as she walked around.

"I know that I said to Yuray-san that I will find a new place to stay, so that I can keep myself from causing problems to other people, but finding a new home is so hard. What am I going to do?"

As she passed by each house while walking, her aura caused each person in the home to scream as they wake up from their nightmare.

"I just can't find a good place to live! Oh, what am I gonna do? I don't want to disappoint Yuray-san, and…Ken-san," she mumbled as she blushed a bit when she thought about Ken.

"Maybe I should have asked them for help, but I don't want to ask them now. It is late now." She continuedwondering around until she stopped and smelled something.

"Mmmm, that smells good. I wonder who is cooking," she said as she followed the delicious aroma.

She came upon an "Oden" stand that owned by a male human, a bold guy with a mustache. She looked at the Oden stand and the owner noticed her, which caused her to fringe shyly.

The owner waved his hand in a way to tell her to come. She thought for moment, but the aroma of the Oden foods caught her attention. She slowly moved forward and eventually sat on the chair near the counter.

The Oden stand owner gave her a bowl of Oden. "Oh! Thank you very much," she said shyly.

She looked at her bowl of Oden soup. It looked very warm and delicious. She took chopsticks and held one of the foods. She put it in her mouth and chewed, releasing the taste. It warmed her heart, and she began eating it more.

"Mmmm, this is delicious," she thought.

"Well, well. I never have seen such a pretty Yokai girl during this hour." She gasped and turned around to see aYokai customer.

This Yokai looked very strange. He had a human face, very handsome face, but his body was a white poodle.

"Oh! Um, he..hello," she greeted shyly.

"Hello there, Young Lady. Are you alone? May I join in?" He said as he already sat on the chair next to her.

"Oh! Um, I…I don't mind…at all," she answered hesitantly.

"The regular please," said the strange Yokai as the owner gave him a glass of water. "So, what is your name,cutie?"

"Cutie?!" She squeaked, which surprised the strange male Yokai.

"Ha, ha, ha! You are very interesting girl, and there is no need to be shy. I will start my introduction. My name isDandoddle. Aren't I…fabuluous?" He introduced as he wavered his fur hair.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you. My name…is Dremona," she greeted shyly.

"Huh?" Dandoddle looked confused. He noticed that his power didn't have an effect on her, but he shrugged that thought away for now. "I see. That is a fabulous name. Do you come here often?"

"Huh? Oh no!" She rejected as she waved her arms around. "This is my first time here."

"I see. I come here occasionally when I want a drink," Dandoddle said as he took a sip. "The toilet water here is the best."

"Wait. That's a toilet water?" Dremona asked.

"The master here serves well to us, Yokai. I am sure other Yokai comes here to taste Master's delicious oden,"Dandoddle said as he took another sip. "So, may I ask why you are late this night?"

"Oh! Well, you see…I am looking for new home, so I won't cause anyone a trouble," Dremona said honestly.

"You? Cause a trouble? No, no, no," Dandoddle disagreed. "You don't look like someone who can cause harm to others. You are sweet and fabulous Yokai lady."

"Tee hee. Thank you," she thanked him. "Well, I guess I better leave now."

"You're sure?" Dandoddle asked.

"Yes. I really enjoyed talking with you, Dandoddle-san. And thank you for the oden, Master." The master replied by nodding his head. "Goodbye and enjoy your toilet water."

Dremona walked away as the master and Dandoddle saw her go away.

"My, my. She is such a fabulous Yokai girl. I wish I can talk with her more," Dandoddle said as he grinned.

"She sure is. If you don't mind, could you pay for her oden?" Master asked.

"Wait, what?" Dandoddle asked, looking a bit surprised.

As Dremona continued wonder off for the night, she thought about her time for tonight. "I didn't found a new home, but I did found a delicious oden and talked with a…interesting Yokai. Tonight was delicious and warm."

* * *

 **-Chapter 11-**

 **Itchy Infection**

 _One month had passed since I moved here, to Sakura New Town. Since then, a lot of weird stuff happened. To start off, I got this strange device called Yokai Watch, which allows me to see Yokai and first Yokai I meet isYuray, who is now my Yokai maid. I met many Yokai since I got this watch, like Dizzy-Top, Violeton, Lasagnyan(who now kind of live with me), InuKamen, and others. I also learned that one of my new classmates named Keita also owns a Yokai Watch, and he has a Yokai butler named Whisper, who is not particularly useful Yokai, but whatever. I also met his Yokai partner, Jibanyan, who he summons most of the time. Every time I meet a newYokai, something weird and mishaps always happen. Like the time when Keita became this very weird with his face. (Not to mention Jibanyan and Whisper's face. Just plain creepy. Ewwww.) Insomni, one of the Yokai I met, came back again and caused everyone to be very drowsy. However, thanks to Keita's Yokai friend, Baku, we managed to stop her…again. Above all, it has been very stressful….but, I'm kind of getting used to it and somewhat enjoying it. I don't want to admit that to Yuray, but maybe I will tell her about it someday._

"Wooo, it's hot today," Ken commented as he sweated while walking to school.

Yuray pulled out an umbrella to give him a shadow. "Do not worry, Master Ken! I will not let the Sun give you any sunburn!"

"Um, thanks, Yuray," Ken said as he had a sweatdrop.

They arrived at the school in time, and began their first classwork.

"And so to find the solution for this problem, you have to…" said the teacher as he wrote stuff on the board, and scratched his arm at the same time.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" asked the teacher as he scratched his back.

"Sensai, could you repeat it again?" One of the students requested.

"Sure thing! As you can see, it is quite simple…" Teacher began again as he scratched even more. "Uuuh, so itchy today. Rrrrrgh…!"

"What's wrong with the teacher today?" Ken wondered.

"As I was going to say, the way to find the answer to this….uuuuhhh!" The teacher scratched even more and more until he couldn't stop.

"Sensai, are you alright?" Fumika asked.

"Oh, no worry. Do not worry, class. Um, why don't you all read and work on your workbook while I go and talk with the nurse? I will be back," said the teacher as he excused himself while still scratching himself.

Everyone wondered the same thing, like Ken, but decided to do what they were told.

"OK….Well, everyone," Fumika announced. "As your class representative, I will be keeping an eye on the class while the teacher goes to the nurse."

"Hai!" Everyone agreed, especially Keita.

Eventually, recess time began. "Boy, that was weird of the teacher. I wonder if he has an allergy or something," Ken wondered as he walked down the hallway, minding his business.

"I don't know, Master Ken, but I have a strange feeling about your teacher today. He was scratching a lot, more than necessary," Yuray said.

"You think?" Ken said sarcastically.

"Uuuh, so itchy…" Ken turned around the corner to see some of his classmates scratching themselves, whom were Kuma and Kanchi.

"Oh, why do we feel so itchy all of a sudden?" Kuma asked as he moaned and scratched his back.

"No clues," Kanchi said. "Let's go to the nurse office to get some ointment."

"Those two, too? There must be a lot of misquotes today," Ken thought aloud.

"Something is not right about this," Yuray said.

By the time the recess was over, only few students came back, including himself, Yuray, Keita, Fumika, and Whisper.

"Hey Ken, where is everybody else?" Keita asked.

"That's what I want to know as well," Ken shrugged.

"Where is everyone else?" Fumika wondered aloud.

"Attention, students!" They looked up to hear the announcement speaker. "This is an urgent emergency announcement. Today's evening classes are all cancelled due to a strange infection that causes everyone to itch. We would like all students to go back home, and recommend you to meet the doctor to stop the spread of the infection. Thank you very much and have a nice day. _Scratch…Scratch…_ "

"The school got canceled today," Fumika said as she sounded very surprised.

"Master Ken," Yuray spoke. "This must be the work of a Yokai!"

"Oh, Yuray, you're naïve maid. I, Whisper, your senpai butler, know that this can't be the work of a Yokai. Perhaps there is a weird infection caused by bacteria or virus. Like the school announcer said, we should immediately go back home and not be infected," Whisper said as he already had a mask over his mouth.

"I don't know Whisper, but I think Yuray may be onto something, like she is always right compared to you," Keita said forwardly.

"Whaat!?" Whisper gasped as he fell over his head.

"Uuuuuuhh!" They turned around to see Fumika scratching uncontrollably.

"Fumi-chan!" Ken shouted.

"OK, this is definitely a work of Yokai," Ken claimed as he used his Yokai Watch. His watch detected a strange shadow, which revealed the culprit.

The Yokai was a blue armored scorpion. It had white eyes with red pupils, and the body was heavily armored. Its size was a bit bigger than the average scorpion, enough to crawl underneath the sofa.

"Who is that Yokai?" Keita questioned.

"Ah ha! So, it was that Yokai that causes all the itchiness! That's Slurk!" Yuray pointed out.

 **Slurk-Tribe: Slippery, Attribute: Fire**

"He is a Yokai that causes unbearable itching. He is famous for "Oh! I can't stand it, but I must scratch it!" incidents throughout Japan," Yuray explained.

"Yes, exactly like how I taught you, Yuray," Whisper said confidently.

"You didn't teach me anything," she mumbled.

"Well, whatever it is, we got to stop it!" Keita stated seriously.

"Slurk! Slurk!" Slurk crawled away as it ran away.

"It's getting away!" Keita chased after the Yokai.

"Let's go!" Ken declared as he chased after it, too.

They chased after the Yokai. As they did, Ken discussed things with Yuray. "If we defeat Slurk, will the itchiness go away?"

"Yes, it will," Yuray said as they chased after the troublesome, small Yokai.

They chased Slurk from classroom to classroom, making a bit of mess on the way. The boys, and their respectiveYokai butler and maid eventually trapped the Yokai at the rooftop of the school.

"There is no way for you to escape, Slurk! You make everyone and everything go back to normal!" Keita demanded.

Slurk used its pincher to do the "Na ah ah" finger swinging at Keita, which irritated.

"OK! If you want to play it that way, then I will give it to you!" Keita declared as he took out one of his Yokaimedals. "My friend, come out, Jibanyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

" _Summoning Charming!"_ The familiar and popular red cat Yokai appeared as he danced cheerfully. _"Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"_

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan appeared.

"I will summon mine as well," Ken said as he followed up and then inserted his Yokai Medal, too.

" _Summoning Charming!"_ His cat Yokai appeared as she did her western folk dance style. _"Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"_

"Lasagnyan!" Lasagnyan appeared next to Jibanyan.

"Nyaaaaaaaa. Why did you summon me at a time like this, Keita-kun?" Jibanyan asked as he yawned, looking very sleepy.

"Sorry to interrupt your nap, but I need your help, Jibanyan!" Keita demanded.

"But, I don't wanna! I was having a good dream about the NyaKB48 until I woke up when you summoned me,"Jibanyan said as he took out his favorite snack and gets ready to eat it.

"Come on, you lazy bum! Don't be so negative to your partner!" Lasagnyan said strictly as she swiped thechocobar from him.

"Aaah! My chocobar!" Jibanyan gasped as he then turned around with an angry face. "Why did you do that for!?"

"You can have this candy back after you help your human partner, Tomato Bum," Lasagnyan responded.

"Tomato Bum? I am not Tomato Bum! My name is Jibanyan!" Jibanyan echoed in upset and mad tone.

"Enough argument, you two! We got a Yokai to stop!" Ken exclaimed.

"Right, y'all!" Lasagnyan remembered as she focused on Slurk, ignorning Jibanyan for now.

"My chocobar…" Jibanyan moaned as tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall while in his fighting pose.

Slurk made the first move by extending his tail to sting at the two Yokai cats.

"Watch out!" Keita warned. Lasagnyan and Jibanyan dodged.

"Here comes my attack! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan attacked as he threw multiple paw punches at the Yokaiscorpion.

However, its armored body withstood the red Yokai cat's attacks.

"Ouch! My paws!" Jibanyan moaned as his paws were swollen in redness.

Lasagnyan caught Slurk by its tail with her lasso. "Got you now, little scorpy!"

Slurk had another thought. He waved his stinger tail to swing the lasso with Lasagnyan.

"Wooooaaaahh!" Lasagnyan screamed, hitting Jibanyan.

"Ooof!" Jibanyan got hit.

"Sorry, Tomato Kitten! Are you alright?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Chocobar…." Jibanyan mumbled as his eyes twirled with chocobars floated around him.

Slurk found its chance. It extended its tail again and stung both Jibanyan and Lasagnyan, causing them to have a horrible itch.

"Nyaaaaaa! So itchy!" Jibanyan cried as he scratched his back.

"My body feels so itchy like a dog with tribe of fleas living in his fur!" Lasagnyan exclaimed as she scratched herself, too.

"That Yokai is tough! What are we gonna do?" Keita looked worried.

"Don't worry, Keita! I have an idea," Ken said as he took out another medal. "Time to call you, Violeton!"

He inserted Violeton's medal into his Yokai Watch. _"Speedy artful! Tra-la-la-la, everywhere, Heartful!"_

"Violeton! Ho, ho, ho," Violeton laughed as he appeared.

"Violeton! Play soothing music to stop Slurk!" Ken ordered.

"Yes sir! Ho, ho, ho," Violeton said as he started playing the music.

The soothing music stopped Slurk as it calmed him down. Even Jibanyan and Lasagnyan calmed down from their scratching just by hearing the song.

"So soothing," Jibanyan said, feeling very relaxed.

"Slurrrrkkkk," said Slurk as he looked relaxed and giving up. His body shined up a bit, summoning out his YokaiMedal as it floated to Ken.

"Alright, we did it!" Keita cheered. "And you got Slurk's medal, too!"

"Congratulations, Master Ken! Good thinking, too," Yuray cheered, too.

"Yes, indeed. Just like how I would have done it," Whisper said, showing off.

"Right," Keita said doubtfully.

Fortunately, the itchiness stopped for everyone who was possessed by Slurk. Everyone went back home without any itches.

"Slurk, slurk," Slurk said.

"Mr. Slurk said that he apologizes for causing a trouble to the school," Yuray said as she translated what the Yokai said.

"Well, no problem I guess. Just don't do it here," Ken said.

"Slurk, slurk!" Slurk looked happy that it jumped on Ken's face, and accidentally stung its tail on his face.

"Aaah! Ken!" Keita exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Yuray gasped.

"Get off me!" Slurk got off, and ran off while Ken scratched his itchy face uncontrollably, and soon the itchiness spread throughout his body. "Ah, dang it! Curse you, SLURK!"

"Slurk, slurrrk!" Slurk hissed as he laughed.

* * *

 **Hello, guys. Another new chapter, and starting from this one and beyond, I will be doing my own Yokai shorts, just like how the anime does it. "Dremona's Night-Off" is an idea suggested by HouseCity101, who created Dremona. There will be many more Yokai shorts, and I will try to get another shorts in the next chapter. Thank you for eveyone who submits an idea for shorts, and if you have one, you may say so in your review or PM me about it.**

 **This chapter introduces Slurk, created by Martyn. Finally, Ken got his first Yokai Medal from the Slippery Tribe!**

 **With that all said, I will get one or two more chapters next week. The summer is coming to a close, but this story is taking place in summer, which will last a bit longer. I will also try to make this story a bit consistent with the anime, like mentioning events that actually happened in some episodes from the anime, like how I did it in this chapter.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying your summer and see you again next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

-Dremona's Night Off Part 2-

"Another night, another wondering for new home," Dremona said. "Will I ever find a new home?"

The night was dark with everyone sleeping peacefully and comfortably in their bed. Well, not everyone. This is another tale of Dremona, the lonely Yokai girl who is on her quest to find a new home. I wonder what kind of adventures await for her tonight?

"Do you know where there is a good new home I can stay, Mr. Narrator?" Dremona asked.

Nope.

"OK," she sighed as she continued wondering off.

As Dremona walked, she stumbled upon a park and saw something interesting. She saw a couple, snuggling each other. The woman snuggled into the man's arm as the man laid his head gently on her head.

"Aww, that's very sweet," Dremona said. Then, she imagined what it would be like if she and Ken goes on a date like this.

In her imagination, Dremona was greeted by Ken as he picked her up at her lovely house. They drove in Ken's expensive red Ferrari alongside the cliff near the ocean. They stopped at the beach and Dremona ran over the beach as Ken chased after her in a slow motion, like in the movie. Then, they watched the beautiful sunset. Ken looked into her eyes as she looked into his, making their face get closer and closer and closer…

"Uuuuh!" Dremona shrugged off as she blushed in redness. "That is so very eichi for me to think!"

Her embarrassment caused her power to leak, making the woman have a nightmare. She looked up to her boyfriend, seeing his face became a monster. She screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising her boyfriend and then ran off. Her boyfriend chased after her, worrying for her and calling out to her come back to his side.

"Oh, but I got to focus! Before I even ask Ken-san to go with me, I got to find a lovely place, so that he will see me as a good person, uh, Yokai, um, Yokai person!" Dremona said determinedly as she continued wondered off somewhere else.

* * *

 **-Chapter 12-**

 **Joy, Laugh, and Yokai**

"Uh! This one looks good on you!" Ken's mother exclaimed as she checked boys' clothes. Ken and his mother went to the department store to pick up new clothes for Ken, and other errands.

"Yeah. It looks…fine, Mom," Ken said in a tone that he didn't like it. It is not that he don't want to be with his mom since she is a busy person, but he really didn't like going to buy clothes.

"Well, I think it looks terrific on you, Master Ken," Yuray commented.

"Would you mind be quiet, Yuray!" Ken demanded as he felt embarrassed. That was the main reason why he didn't like this stuff.

"My apology, Master Ken," Yuray said with a sadness in her tone.

After deciding and buying the clothes, Ken, his mother, and Yuray decided to do a lottery spin to see if they win anything.

"Come in! Come in! Try out your luck! To see if you can win a lovely prize!" Standee guy announced excitedly.

"Uuuuh, this looks fun. Let's try it out, Ken, before we go home," she decided.

"Sure, mom," Ken agreed.

The booth guy turned the wheel around. This one was his mother's turn as the wheel stopped turning and then a white ball came out.

"Oh sorry, maim. That means out," booth guy apologized.

"Oh poops. I hope you get a better luck than me, Ken," Mom said.

"OK, sonny. Here we go!" The booth guy started turning the wheel again as they heard rattling sound from the inside of the wheel.

He stopped the ball, and gold ball came out.

"Oh!" His mother astonished.

"Amazing, young man! You won the grand prize!" The booth guy said as he cheered, and some passerby applauded for Ken.

"Oh! Well, um, thank you," Ken said as he scratched behind his head.

"Congratulations, Master Ken! You are very lucky boy!" Yuray cheered.

"The grand prize is these; two free tickets to the Sakura Amusement Park! Take it with your mom or with special someone. Again, congratulations!" The booth guy said with amazement in his tone.

"Way to go, Ken! Nice job," Mom said as she smiled and they go back home

"What am I going to do with these tickets?" Ken thought aloud. "It says here that the tickets are valid for one month."

"Hey, Ken!" Ken turned to his right to see Fumika, one of his classmates, running up to him. "Hi, Ken."

"Hey, what's up," he greeted.

"Are you here shopping by yourself?" She asked with curious look in her eyes.

"Um, no, I am here with my mom," Ken said.

"So, Ken, who is this girl?" His mom asked as she whispered it through his ear.

"Hello, Aichi-san. My name is Fumika Kodama. It is very pleasure to meet you," Fumika introduced properly herself.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Fumika-chan," Ken's mother responded.

"Hey Ken, what are those for?" She asked as she pointed at his tickets.

"Oh, these things? They are free tickets to the town's amusement park. I won it from the lottery wheel, but I really don't know what to do with them," Ken said, having no clues or even showing any interest.

"Oh, I see. Well, it will be a waste…I know!" Fumika got an idea. "How about you and I can go together?"

"What? I really don't know that…"

"Oh, he is available all the time, Fumika-chan! In fact, he loves to go, but it is just that he just doesn't have anyone else to go with and I am a busy mom," Ken's mother said deliberately.

"Mom!" Ken exclaimed.

"Cool! Then, let's meet tomorrow at 8 am in front of the train station? It's a lot faster to get to the amusement park by train. I will see you then, OK?" Fumika said before she went away.

"Ah, wait!" Ken said, but it was too late.

He looked angry at his mom. "Mom, what was that all about?"

"Look on the bright side, Sweetie! You got a date! Good thing we brought this clothes for you," his mother said.

"Are you even listening to me, Mom?!" He yelled angrily.

"Double congratulations, Master Ken! Not only had you won the grand prize from the lottery, but also on your first date!" Yuray cheered as she sniffed a little. "I am so proud of you…"

"You're not helping, Yuray!" He agitated at her.

Meanwhile, Keita heard all about it nearby at the manga & anime gift shop. He had his bag full of manga dropped to the floor.

"I…can't….believe….IIIIIIT!" He yelled mentally as he became very depressed. "Why? Why?Whyyyyyyyyy!?"

"What is wrong, Keita-kun?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah, what is wrong, Keita?" Jibanyan asked, too as he ate his chocobar.

"Fumi-chan is going to have a date with…with…Ken! I can't believe it! I just can't believe this is happening!" Keita said in aggravated tone. "I got to stop this!"

His body burned in fire of determination as he laughed sinisterly, like a typical villain would do.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jibanyan asked with a sweatdrop.

"I am not quite sure. Let's hope so," Whisper said unsurely as he had a sweatdrop.

At the same time, mysterious silhouette with pointy ears and multiple tails loomed over from the second floor of the store before it disappeared in a flash.

 _-Yo-Watch Another Watcher-_

One day later, without a choice, Ken decided to go on his "planned date". He was about five minutes early than his promised time.

"I can't believe I am actually going to do this," he mumbled. The clothes he wear were different from what he wear usually. He was now wearing blue T-shirt with a Kanji symbol for "Love" in golden color and black jacket with a flaming fireball for the symbol on the backside, dark green short, black pair of socks with red stripes, and navy blue sneakers.

"Hey, Ken. You're early." He turned around to see Fumika, all dressed up nicely.

"Oh! Um, hi, Fumika," he greeted. "Shall we get going then?"

"Sure! Let's go," she said as she smiled. "By the way, Ken-kun."

"Yeah?" He looked at her with his full attention.

"You can just call me Fumi. You don't need to refer to me in my full name, unless you want to," Fumika said as she smiled.

"Oh. Well, OK. I will remember that, Fumi…chan," Ken said as he grinned awkwardly.

"Tee hee. OK," she giggled.

Meanwhile, Keita, who now wore a raincoat, black fedora hat, and sunglasses, spied on them as he followed them closely, but quietly. Whisper and Jibanyan were with him as they also wore sunglasses, too.

"Why are we wearing the sunglasses, anyway?" Jibanyan asked.

"Just be quiet and follow my lead," Keita said.

Meanwhile, Yuray and Lasagnyan were also spying on the same targets.

"You sure this is a good idea," Lasagnyan asked as she looked worried.

"I know that I promise to Master Ken that I won't interrupt and follow him, but as I am her maid, I must always be on his side, even when he does not need my service sometimes," she said confidently. "Let's go. They are moving."

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at Sakura Amusement Park. It was Sunday morning, and there were already a lot of people coming into the amusement. There were children and families from the town, and faraway.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Fumika said excitedly. "Come on, Ken. Let's go in!"

"Yeah sure," he said in normal tone as they lined up through the gate.

"So, what are we here for exactly?" Jibanyan asked.

"We're here to stop Fumi-chan liking Ken," Keita whispered.

"Keita-kun, perhaps this whole jealous thing is going bit too far away. Maybe we should just go back home and read manga peacefully, and mind other people's business?" Whisper suggested.

"Come on! We got to buy tickets to get in, or we'll lose them!" Keita ignored what Whisper said as he rushed to the line for the tickets.

"He is crazy," Jibanyan said plainly, looking very displeased.

"I'm afraid we can do nothing about him, but just follow what he says. I hope he does know that there is no need to buy tickets for us since we, Yokai can just go through the gate without a ticket," Whisper said as he looked very worried with a sweatdrop on his back.

Meanwhile, Ken and Fumika passed through the gate easily with the free tickets. The gatekeeper even grinned and gave a thumb up to Ken as she cheered for him. Ken felt very embarrassed.

"How long am I gonna do this?!" Ken thought. "Well, now that we are here and all, let's just go on few rides, eat stuff, and get this over as soon as possible."

"Ken! What are you waiting for?" His thought snapped him out. "Let's go ride on this one first!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Coming!" Ken exclaimed as he put up a fake smile.

The first ride they took was a roller coaster. Fumika really enjoyed this one and never looked very afraid. Ken didn't look too amazed, but it did felt nice to him with the winds blowing his face and hair. The next ride was a teacup ride, where pair of people ride on a teacup and spun it around as they were being spun, too. After that,Fumika wanted to ride on the merry-go-round and she asked Ken to take pictures. Finally, they rode on the Ferris-Wheel together.

"Wow! It is so high up here! I think I can see my house from here," she commented. "What do you think, Ken? Do you see your house?"

"Well, yeah. It is that one over there," Ken said as he pointed it with his finger. Meanwhile, Keita and his twoYokai friends spied on them while they were riding the Ferris-Wheel, too.

They decided to take a break, so they stopped at the outdoor café. Fumika ordered an ice cream while Ken just ordered a drink.

"Mmmmm, it sure is good to eat and drink something cool during the summer," Fumika said as she enjoyed her ice cream.

"Yeah, it sure is," Ken said as he sipped his drink.

Meanwhile, Keita and his two partners in disguise continued with their spying on Ken and Fumika while sitting on a different table, not far from Ken and Fumika. At the same time, Yuray and Lasagnyan were doing the same thing.

"OK. This is the good chance to ruin their date," Keita said.

"Are you sure about this, Keita-kun? This is going too far," Whisper said.

"Nyeah. Can we just go home, nyow?" Jibanyan demanded.

"Hey, y'all. Can we just leave Ken and the gal alone? I think he will be just fine, plus I really want go home, do some chores, eat lasagnas…" Lasagnyan said as she yawned like a cat.

"Not yet. I really must be here in case if Master Ken gets into trouble," Yuray said determinedly.

"I respect your loyalty, Yuray, but this is kind of bit too much nosing into your master's business," Lasagnyansaid as she get a bit annoyed that Yuray wasn't listening to her. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Perhaps my future self was right. Master Ken and Miss Fumika are perfect couple," Yuray said as she day-dreamed about Ken and Fumika's relationship in the future, with some being the marriage and children.

"OK. Time to stop this once and for all," Keita said.

"Wait, Keita-kun!" Whisper stopped him.

However, before Keita got to do the thing he was going to do, someone stepped in at Ken's table.

"Hm?" He noticed as he turned around.

He and Fumika saw another boy standing beside them. He looked about their age, and wore a blue sweater vest with a white shirt underneath it and black shorts. His eyes were green like emerald, and his hair was grayish and tousled, with two strands standing up.

"Oh, hey it's you! Kyubi-kun," Fumika stated.

"Ah, Fumi-chan, you remember my name! I am so glad that you did," he said in a very confident and somewhat romantic tone.

"Is he friend of yours, Fumi-chan?" Ken asked.

"Eeyup," she nodded. "We met few times in the past, including here, which now will be third time this time."

"Hey, who is that kid!? I never have seen him before!" Keita exclaimed.

"Well, well. It looks like that boy wants Fumika gal's heart," Lasagnyan guessed.

"Strange. I sense something odd about that boy!" Yuray claimed.

"Yes. Third time's the charm I got to say," Kyubi said. "And you look as lovely as always, Fumika-san."

He showed off by making his hair dazzle.

"Ooh, well thank you," Fumika said. "…Just like this weather. HA, HA, HA!"

"What?" Kyubi gasped.

"Ew?" Ken looked confused as he was.

"Fumi-chan?" Keita repeated.

"Hey, Fumi-chan, are you OK?" Ken asked.

"OK? I feel terrific…like my sundae! HA, HA, HA, HA!" She laughed aloud.

"Um, yes. Your sundae does look delicious and sweet, just like you," Kyubi said as he remained calm.

"Sweet? I know right, just like the gum that I stump on and now stuck to my shoes," she said as she showed it, which was true. "HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Ew, what?" Kyubi gasped as his real ear appeared.

"That ear! Could it be!?" Yuray said as she took out her Yokai Pad and checked something on it.

"Hey, Fumi-chan, why are you laughing so much all the sudden?" Ken asked.

"Laugh? Why not? Laughing is the best medicine in the world," Fumika said as she giggled. "By the way, Ken…"

"Um, yeah?" Ken asked, looking a bit concerned and confused.

"How do you make a blond laugh on Monday?" She asked. "Tell her a joke on Friday."

Suddenly, a random "ba-dum tsh" sound was heard before Fumika laughed aloud again. "By the way, ha, ha, ha, you know that you have spied on lately, Ken or should I say, us? Like that boy over there, this kid who is really aYokai, and that Yokai maid with her pet cat. This day is such a joyful day! HA, HA, HA!"

"Wait, what?" Ken gasped as he looked around, noticing Keita, Whisper, Jibanyan, Yuray, and Lasagnyan.

"We got busted!" Keita screeched.

"Curses!" Kyubi looked upset as he turned to his true form.

"What in tarnation!? That kid is a Yokai!" Lasagnyan surprised.

"Yes, that's **Kyubi**!" Yuray pointed out. "He's a Yokai that takes on human form, so that he can flirt human women to collect their heart energy."

 **Kyubi-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Fire**

"OK! Time out!" Ken yelled aloud. "First, why are you guys doing? Second, I thought I said to you to not follow me! And third, what the heck is going on now?"

"HA, HA, HA! Someone here is being a bit of cranky pants," Fumika said as she laughed.

"Master Ken, quick! Use your Yokai Watch at Miss Fumika!" Yuray suggested.

"Rrrrgh, I will just deal with you later," he said as he used his Yokai Watch.

He aimed the vision to Fumika, and discovered something standing next to her. It was a new Yokai with a small body and black spikes for feet as he balances on a rubber ball, and has long arms while carrying a car horn in his left hand and juggling batons between his fingers in his right hand. His face covered with face paint and his nose was big and red like what a clown would have. He wore two-pointed jester's hat with bells on the end, and silly clown clothes, like the big blue overall, and red and white stripe clothes with long sleeves, and colorful buttons.

"Fumi-chan is possessed by that Yokai!" Keita said

"So, who is that Yokai?" Ken asked.

"That is very easy to know. That Yokai is definitely…" Whisper checked over his Yokai Pad as he sounded that he knows this Yokai.

"That's **Chucklown** , everybody! A Yokai that possesses a person to make him or her laugh uncontrollably,"Yuray said before Whisper even found the data page about him.

 **Chucklown-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Restoration**

"HA, HA, HA! I guess now I am famous! Want my autograph? Ha, ha, ha!" Chucklown said as he honked his car horn, making Fumia laughed very strongly.

"Laugh all you want, clown! I am gonna destroy you!" Kyubi proclaimed as he summoned multiple fireballs and shot them at the Yokai.

"Oh! This is the time for me to split…like the banana split sundae! Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed as he dodged the attack and left Fumika not possessed.

"Come back, you coward!" Kyubi said as he chased after the laughing Yokai.

As Fumika fainted, Ken quickly grabbed Fumika and put her down safely to the ground.

"Keita, you watch over Fumi-chan! I will go chase after Chucklown," Ken ordered.

"Alright, Ken," Keita agreed without any hesitations. Ken nodded in agreement and then went after the culpritYokai. Yuray and Lasagnyan followed after Ken.

Kyubi managed to trap Chucklown into a dead end without any other people around. Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyancame right behind Kyubi.

"I finally caught you, you stupid clown!" Kyubi stated.

"Well, if am So-Sorre, this is the part I would say I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Ha, ha, ha!" Chucklownlaughed.

"Why don't you just zip it!" Kyubi attacked with another round of fireballs. Surprisingly, Chucklown dodged all of them and unleashed a sound wave that hit Kyubi and inspirited him,

"Bu…Bu…Bu, bwah, ha, ha, ha!" Kyubi started laughing.

"Oh no! Chucklown inspirited Kyubi!" Yuray exclaimed.

"What a strong Yokai!" Ken commented.

"How are we going to stop him while we don't get inspirited by Chucklown?" Lasagnyan asked.

"I know one Yokai who match with Chucklown," Ken said as he decided to do it. "Let's go, Violeton!"

He inserted the Yokai Medal.

" _Summoning Heartful! Speedy artful, tra-la-la-la, everywhere, Heartful!"_

"Violeton! Ho, ho, ho!" Violeton appeared as he laughed.

"Violeton, we need your help to stop Chucklown!" Ken pointed out.

"With my pleasure," Violeton said as he began playing a music that sounded very sad.

The music helped Kyubi to stop laughing and instead crying.

"Waaaaaa! I don't understand, but I feel so sad that I need to cry!" Kyubi cried as tear fell from his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha! You think me listening to some sappy song make me cry? Hah, please!" Chucklown shrugged. "If I feel sad, all I just have to do is laugh it all out! Ha, ha, HA!"

His attack evaded Violeton's violin playing power and inspirited Violeton, making him laugh uncontrollably.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Violeton laughed repeatedly like a turret gun.

"That didn't work, Master Ken! What are we gonna do? If Chucklown don't be stopped, his power will spread through the town and make it into a laughing-stock forever! Worse, even the entire world!" Yuray panicked.

Ken thought for a moment until he got an idea. "I got it!" He realized as he took out another medal. "Time tosummon you. Go, Purangel!"

"Summoning Legendary!" The Yokai Watch stated. " _Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flap, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!_ "

Purangel danced until the chant finished. "Purangel," Purangel introduced.

"Ah, Ken-san, you called me for my help?" She said kindly.

"Purangel? Why did you summon her, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"Just watch," Ken said before he turned his attention to Purangel. "Purangel, please be so kind and askChucklown to stop making other people and Yokai to laugh?"

"Sure thing," she agreed as she plainly walked over to Chucklown.

"Ha, ha, ha! And how this little girlie Yokai can stop me?" Chucklown laughed with a bit of doubt in his tone while making fun of Purangel.

"Mr. Chucklown, please stop making everyone laugh uncontrollably?' She asked with her eye twinkling in big size.

"No, Missy, can't work," he responded.

"Pleeeease. Just only this for once," Purangel demanded with her eyes got bigger.

"No way. Ah, ah, ah. I can't do that," Chucklown said as he looked a bit losing.

"Please, oh, please! With a cherry on the top," Purangel said kindly and warmly as her aura consumedChucklown while he sweated.

"No…no…OK, I had it! Ha, ha, ha! I gave up, I gave up!" Chucklown stated as he just snapped his finger to make his victims stopped laughing, including Kyubi.

"Ha, ha, haa…Ewww, my throat," Kyubi moaned.

"Ho, ho, hoooo. Now that was a good laugh," Violeton said as he looked a bit tire out.

"Thank you so much, Chucklown," Purangel thanked.

"No problem. Ha, ha, ha!" Chucklown said as he laughed.

"Good thinking, Master Ken! With Purangel's power, you calmed down Chucklown," Yuray said.

"Thank god it stopped. This whole laughing business was getting on my nerve," Ken said before he approached to Chucklown, looking not very happy. "OK, why did you inspirit Fumika? Were you trying to ruin my date?"

"Golly! You admit that you were on the date with Fumika gal?" Lasagnyan asked.

"What? No, that is not what I mean! It is not like I have feeling for Fumika, but I just want to know whyChucklown here tries to do it," Ken said.

"Oh, please don't be mad, sir," Chucklown said. "I weren't trying to ruin your date, but make it more fun."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, continuing his interrogation.

"When I saw you with that girl not looking very amused or having fun, I decided to live it up more by inspiriting that girl, so that I can tell jokes. You see, before I became a Yokai, I was an ordinary jester who tries to make the royalty laugh, but I was executed for not being funny enough. Now as a Yokai, I aim to make people laugh as much as possible so that nobody gets mad at me anymore," Chucklown explained.

"That's a very tragic story," Kyubi nodded as if he is a deep thought, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"That is just unfortunate. Now, I feel sorry for Chucklown," Yuray said in a sad tone.

"Well, OK. I understand your story, but making a person laugh during the time they shouldn't be laughing is not a good idea, Chucklown. Plus, I guess I wasn't enjoying myself with Fumika as I should have. It's just that my mom forced me to go on this date. But, now that I think about it…I guess this whole date thing wasn't a bad thing, too. It was quite enjoyable today with all the rides and stuff," Ken said as he showed a hint of grin.

"Really? Are you not mad at me?" Chucklown asked.

"Well, a bit, but you only did it with a good intention. I won't be mad on you," Ken said.

"Ha, ha, ha. Thank you so much," Chucklown said as he laughed happily with tears of joy. That caused his Yokai Medal to appear. Ken got the medal from him.

"Congratulations, Master Ken. You got Chucklown's medal," Yuray said.

"Way to go, Partner," Lasagnyan congratulated.

"Well, well, I guess everything ends well," Kyubi said. "However, this won't be the end, Ken Aichi!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're still here," Ken realized.

"Today was a bit of mishap, but next time, we'll see who will win the fair maiden's heart. Until then, au revoir," Kyubi said as he hopped away.

"That was weird," Ken thought aloud.

"Hey, look at there," Lasagnyan pointed as she picked up Kyubi's medal. "It is his Yokai Medal."

"Look at that, my friend, Ken. You got two medals in one day. Now that is what I call two for the price of one, grandma! Ha, ha, ha!" Chucklown laughed as he honked his car horn.

"Ha, ha. I guess so," Ken laughed a little.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher-_

Later that day, Ken met with Fumika at the gate.

"Fumi-chan!" Ken yelled as Fumika noticed him.

"Oh, Ken-kun! Over here!" She yelled back as she waved at him.

Ken ran up to her. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm? Me? Yes, I am. I was looking all over for you," Fumika said.

"Huh? Then, that mean you don't remember…" Ken mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, it is getting late now. Let's go home," Ken decided.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed as they exited the amusement park.

After 10 minutes, they arrived back at the uptown of Sakura New Town. While they were walking, Ken kept his eye out behind them, so that nobody else was following them.

"Hey, Ken-kun," Fumika spoke.

"Um, yeah?" He said as he turned around to face her.

"This way is my house. I will be fine from here," she said.

"Oh! OK, then. I will see you tomorrow at school," he said.

"Yup. It was very fun with you. I will see you tomorrow. Bye," Fumika said as she left.

"See ya," he said as he waved goodbye at her.

Now that he was alone, he put up with his usual look. "I know all of you are watching me now. Just come out already."

His friends came out from their hiding place.

"Hello, Master Ken," Yuray said, looking a bit nervous.

"Hi, Ken," Keita said as he looked nervous, too. Whisper, Jibanyan, and Lasagnyan also came out.

"All of you are still spying on me?" Ken interrogated them. "Geez, I am starting to think that you guys may be inspirited by some Yokai that makes people spy on other."

"Yeah, that's right! We are inspirited," Keita lied as he chuckled nervously. "Right, Whisper?"

"Mr. Keita, I don't think there is Yokai who inspirits people to make them spy on other person," Yuray said straightly.

"Ew, well…." Keita sweated nervously.

"Don't worry, Keita. I don't have feeling for Fumi-chan, like you do," Ken said nonchalantly.

"What? I, I don't have feeling for Fumi-chan. I was just only….worried about you guys, that's all!" Keita lied again.

"Whatever," Ken said as he rolled his eyes. "I will see you tomorrow at school."

Ken walked away as he headed to his house, with Yuray and Lasagnyan following him. "We are going to have a punishment when we get home. Is that right, Master Ken?"

"I was thinking about that, but I will let this slide for now," Ken said.

"Can we go back home now, Keita? I need to get ready for the NyaKB concert tonight!" Jibanyan demanded.

"Sure, Jibanyan. Let's go back home," Keita said as he, Whisper, and Jibanyan headed to their own direction to home.

Meanwhile, Fumika just arrived at the front gate of her house. She looked up the sky, thinking about her date with Ken. She smiled warmly before she entered her house. However, without her noticing, a mysterious Yokai that looked like Insomni spied over her with a sinister look on her face.

"Hmmm, I see. This may be useful for my master to know," she said before she disappeared.

* * *

 **Another quick update! I will get another chapter before August ends. Just to let you all know that I will be start working this Thursday, first day of September, so there will be less update time for this story (and other stories if you are following me on those as well). However, I will continue working on this when I have the time, so I hope you all continue your support for me and enjoy reading this.**

 **I noticed that one guest user asked me question about what "Dremona's Night-Off" is about. Well, plain and simple, it is a short story, starring Yokai that Ken has met in the main storyline. For Dremona's Night-Off, it tells about what she does daily during the night. It is just fun and short shorts, just like how the anime series do it.**

 **This chapter introduces "Chucklown", laughing jester Yokai created by my good friend and great writer, OPFan37! If he inspirits a person, he or she laughs uncontrollably. It can be annoying, but he is not an evil Yokai at all. He just wants people to laugh, that is all. Plus, Ken also got two Yokai medals in this one!**

 **With all that said, I hope to see you all soon and have a wonderful remaining summer :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, folks. I just want to say this first, but this will be the last chapter for awhile because I will be starting to work at my first new job tomorrow. I am glad to see that this story grew exponentially popular in three months since it started in June. I hope you all continue to support this story. With all that said, enjoy this long chapter.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 13-**

 **Laughing in the Rain**

The school bell rang at 3 pm. It was time for everyone to go back home. Ken packed up his stuff, and got ready to go back home, looking a bit cheerful than usual.

"You look very peppy today, Master Ken," Yuray noticed. "Is there something going on?"

"Well, at five o'clock, there is a TV program I want to watch, so I want to get back home as soon as possible to finish my homework," he said.

"Really? Well, then, let's get going then! As your maid, I don't want you to miss that show," she said.

That was when Ken got a call. He checked his Smartphone and saw it was from his mother.

"Hi, Mom," he said as he picked up the call.

"Hey, honey. Is school over for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, just now. Is there something matter?" He asked.

"Well, could you do me a little favor?" she said.

"Favor?" He repeated.

Little bit later, Ken and Yuray were at the grocery store, buying foods from the list of foods. "Here is the tomato, Master Ken," Yuray said as she handed one.

"Thanks," he said. "Let's finish this and go back home as soon as possible."

He paid the grocery and exited quickly, but steadily and headed home. As they headed home, large gray clouds covered up the clear blue sky, and the Sun, blocking its light and began drizziling.

"Huh? Rain?" Yuray asked as she looked up. Suddenly, it began raining harder.

"Oh crud!" Ken cried.

"Quickly, over there!" Yuray pointed to the nearby shelter. They ran to the outdoor hut at the nearest park.

"Master Ken, please allow me to dry you!" Yuray started up a hair dryer, which she carried all day…somehow.

"Do you carry that all the time?" He asked.

"If something like this happens, then yes, Master Ken, I do," she answered shortly.

"And the weather says that it will be clear sunshine all day. I guess he got it wrong," Ken said.

Suddenly, Yuray's ghost tail blinked and her body shivered.

"Whooooaa!" Yuray surprised as she shivered.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"My yokai sense is tingling, which means that there is a Yokai nearby," Yuray said.

"Great. Not only I have to wait here for the rain to stop, but I have to deal with another Yokai. I only want to watch a show on TV!" Ken muttered.

"I'm sorry!" They heard a sad and apologetic female voice.

"It seems that voice came from that direction!" Yuray pointed.

Ken used his watch to check the direction Yuray was pointing at. As he checked around the area, he saw a shadowy figure that looked like a human until it revealed to be a Yokai.

It had long, straight dark blue hair that was up to its hip. Its skin was ghostly white, and the eyes were red like the umbrella on the top of the head, but only one eye revealed with the other eye covered by its hair. It wore a pale blue dress, and beneath it was a big, rippling pool of water. It had a very sad expression.

"Who is that Yokai?" Ken asked.

"That's Drizzelda!" Yuray exclaimed.

 **Drizzelda-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Water**

"Let me guess. She is a Yokai that causes the rain to fall even on a sunny day," Ken guessed.

"That is correct, Master Ken," Yuray nodded as she agreed. "Her power makes the weather to rain wherever she is. Drizzelda is a famous Yokai for causing a rain to happen on the most important day of someone's life such as an outdoor wedding or lovely pic-nic. She can make anyone day wet, quite literally."

"More like infamous," Ken corrected.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized as she cried, causing more rain to fall down.

"Yuray, you're not making her feel better!" Ken angered.

"Oh! My apology, Master Ken," Yuray apologized.

"So, what are we gonna do? Should I negotiate with her or confront her?" Ken asked up to his ghost maid's ear.

"Well, according to the Yokai Pad, she is not a harmful Yokai or even much of a fighter. So, there is no point to fight her. Negotiation is the best option to stop her," Yuray said.

"Let's just get this over with," Ken said before he turned his attention on the Yokai.

"Um, hey Miss Drizzelda, I have noticed that you look quite upset. Do you want to talk about why you are so upset?" Ken asked kindly.

Before she gets to say anything, they all heard an echo of laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha. Why ask the reason she is upset when you can just make her smile and laugh once again?" A determined, manly voice stated.

"Whoa, my yokai sense is really tingling now!" Yuray exclaimed.

Ken used his Yokai Watch to check around the area and found another Yokai, who was the voice.

The interesting feature was that his head was shape of a yellow sun. His eyes were blue, with brownish eyebrows and smile that revealed his clear white teeth. The clothes he wore were white tuxedo suit with a sunflower as the brooch, and fluffy white scarf that attached to his forearm and was hanging behind him.

"Okay, who is that Yokai?" Ken questioned.

"That's Ray O' Light! He is a Yokai with the opposite power of Drizzelda," Yuray admitted.

 **Ray O' Light-Tribe: Heartful, Attribute: Fire**

"Oh, that's great. Perhaps, he can help us," Ken said in sarcastic tone.

"Ah, my sweet Drizzelda, I have been looking all over for you," Ray O'Light said as he grinned.

"Ah! Ah! I'm sorry," she quenched as she hid behind a slide.

"Wait, my dear! There is no need to hide. I only want to talk." Ray persuaded as he chased around Drizzelda while she dodged away from him.

"OK. Now I'm really confused," Ken said as he looked confused while Ray O' Light continued to chase Drizzelda around in circle.

"It appears that Ray O' Light is trying to get Drizzelda's attention," Yuray said as she read some information about them on her Yokai Pad. "According to the Yokai Pad, Ray O' Light is Drizzelda's counterpart, but also try to charm her."

"Oh, so you are saying that these two are couple?" Ken guessed.

"That's correct, Master Ken," Yuray said as they looked back at the troubled couple.

"Please, Miss Drizzelda, my dear, why are you running away from yours truly, your sunshine, your light?" Ray O' Light asked in a romantic tone.

"I'm sorry. I just…I just don't want to be with you," she said in a melancholic tone.

Ray O' Light gasped in disappointment as one of the sun pieces fell from his head.

"Ouch. That was cold," Ken said as he noticed the rain became stronger.

"Oh no! If we don't help Mr. Ray O' Light win charm over Miss Drizzelda, then this rain will become too strong that it may cause a huge flood over the town!" Yuray exclaimed in panicking tone.

"That is not good at all!" Ken claimed. "As much as this is just purely ridiculous, which always is when it comes to Yokai, we got to help Ray O' Light win Drizzelda!"

Ken pointed up his finger in determined pose as a ray of sunlight shined over him. Yuray awed and looked impressed.

"Master Ken… _sniff_ s…I am so proud of you!" Yuray sniffed.

Ken walked up to Ray O' Light, who was looking down on the ground with his knee on the dirt.

Few minutes later, Ken and Yuray accompanied with Ray O' Light in the outdoor hut while Drizzelda stood around outside in the rain.

"Here you go, Mr. Ray O' Light," Yuray said as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Ray O' Light said in sad tone as he drank the cup of tea.

"So, why are you exactly wanted to be with Drizzelda, anyway?" Ken asked.

"It is because I, Ray O' Light, love her with all my heart!" Ray O' Light stated strongly as he began his tale. "I do everything to make her smile or laugh. Wherever she goes, I go with her, but no matter what I do and how many times I follow her, she never show me her smile or even laugh once."

"So, you're basically a stalker. It is no wonder why she doesn't like you!" Ken proclaimed.

"I am not a stalker!" Ray O' Light argued until his face became sad again. "But, I guess she now dislike me for following her every time. I only want to make her smile and laugh."

After Ken listened to his tale, he took Yuray to speak with her privately.

"OK. Pretty much this guy has a problem," Ken whispered.

"Sorry to be strict, Master Ken, but it is obvious that he has a problem; he fails to make Drizzelda happy!" Yuray stated.

"I know that, but what I mean is the whole stalking part," Ken said.

"In human sense, that is true, but in Yokai perspective, it is normal for Ray O' Light to follow Drizzelda wherever she goes. He is her counterpart. Without each other, there will imbalance in nature," Yuray explained.

"Hmmm, I see your point," Ken said quietly as he thinks of a plan. Then, he thought up of something.

"Ah! I got it!" Ken snapped his finger.

"What is it, Master Ken? Did you think of something?" Yuray wondered.

"There is one Yokai who can help us in this situation," Ken said as he took out the Yokai Medal.

"I call forth, my friend, Chucklown! Yokai Medal, set on!" Ken quoted loudly as he inserted the medal.

" _Summoning Charming!"_ The Yokai Watch said aloud as beam of summoning energy swirled out of the watch.

Chucklown appeared inside the summoning swirl as he danced like a street dancing performer. "Alarming, boom boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Chucklown!" Chucklown appeared as he laughed. He pretended in knocking the door. "Knock, knock. Who's there? Chucklown? Chucklown who? Yokai Chucklown's the name, and speed is my game! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Ah, I see it now!" Yuray realized.

"Hey Chucklown, could you help Ray O' Light with making Drizzelda laugh?" Ken requested.

"Of course, of course! Anything for my friend, Ken! I am a professional in the laughing consoling business," Chucklown said as he was now dressed up like a business man, holding a brief case, and even showed his own business card, which was cardboard cut-out and it had a drawing of himself.

"Hey there, Mr. Sunshine!" Chucklown greeted cheerfully. "I, Chucklown, will train you to make your girlfriend laugh and be happy like a biscuit."

"Really? You will do that for me?" Ray O' Light asked, with some shimmering hope in his eyes.

"Of course, but I have to ask you first," Chucklown said before he changed his tone to much deeper and manly tone. "Are you ready for the harshest training to master the way of laughter?"

"Anything for me to make my dear Drizzelda happy!" Ray O' Light answered.

"Then, let's begin," Chucklown declared as he took out a radio box, put in a cassette, and hit the play button.

The music was "I Need a Hero" as it played in the background while Chucklown trained Ray O' Light very tensely, making him sweat a lot. Most of it was really just more of gym training regiments, boxing, and karate.

"I never have seen such willpower and determination before. It is so heartwarming!" Yuray cried as she was moved.

"I really don't know if this whole training will be helpful at all," Ken said doubtfully.

After about 10 minutes, Ray O' Light looked more confident and determined than before.

"You are ready," Chucklown said in some wise elderly karate teacher.

"Thank you so much for all of your training, Chucklown-sensai. I shall now fulfill my destiny," Ray O' Light said as he bowed to Chucklown and then confronted Drizzelda.

"I hope this works," Ken whispered to Yuray.

"I am 100% sure that it will, Master Ken," she whispered back to him.

"Miss Drizzelda," Ray O' Light said in a calm, kind tone.

"Um, yes?" She said, getting caught by his attention.

"It is working," Yuray whispered.

They stared into their eyes for some moments before Ray spoke again. "What do you call a bear in the rain?"

Drizzelda looked perplex to his questions. "Um, excuse me?"

"The answer is…a drizzly bear!" Ray joked as the "ba-dum tsh" sound was made in the background, who was Chucklown who did it.

"What the?" Ken looked as perplex as Drizzelda.

"Say, when it does rain money?" Ray asked. "When there is 'change', in the weather!"

Chucklown made another ba-dum tsh sound with his drum set.

"OK. This is now getting just corny," Ken said as he had a sweatdrop.

"What goes up when the rain comes down?" He asked again with a smile. "An Umbrella, of course!"

Again, Chucklown made the sound.

Drizzelda stared at Ray very quietly and for very long. Ray sweated a bit nervously, but kept smiling for her. Suddenly, Drizzelda's lips wobbled until it became a small grin, and then a giggle.

Ray noticed this, and felt very warm inside as he continued with his rain jokes. "So, why did the man use ketchups in the rain? Because it was raining cats and hot dogs!"

Drizzelda giggled more. "What do you call it when it rains chickens and ducks? Foul weather!"

Drizzelda's giggle turned into a chuckle. "Finally, how can Santa deliver presents during a thunderstorm? That is his sleigh is flown by raindeer!"

Drizzelda laughed aloud, causing the dark clouds to disappear and the sunlight came through.

"Hey, the rain stopped. It actually worked," Ken said.

"Hurray! The sun is back!" Yuray cheered.

"My work here is done," Chucklown nodded.

"Ray-san," Drizzelda said.

"Um, yes?" Ray asked with a tint of blush.

"Thank you," she said.

Ray smiled very brightful and joyfully as his head shined strongly. "Your welcome, I am glad to see you're laughing so happily."

Suddenly, their body shined up as their respective medal appeared and flew over to Ken.

"Well, look at that," Yuray said. "You got their medal, Master Ken."

"All well ends well," Ken said as he checked his watch. "And I have ten minutes before the TV show I want to watch starts."

"Drizzelda-san!" Ray said strongly.

"Yes?" She asked.

Ray kneeled down to her. "Would you…"

"What is he doing now?" Ken asked.

"Would you marry me!?" He asked forwardly.

She looked at him, but began to look sad again. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Gaah!" Ray gasped as all of his sun pieces fell and rain clouds returned, making everyone get wet again.

"Not again!" Ken yelled disappointedly.

"Ha, ha, ha! Now, that is funny! Ha, ha, ha!" Chucklown laughed.

"Talk about laughing in the rain," Yuray commented.

* * *

 **-Gorgeous Gorgon-**

At the Sakura New Town Central Station, many people came in and out of the station, getting on and off trains, buses, and taxis.

"We are approaching Sakura New Town Central Station," said the announcer on the train as it entered the station and began to stop.

The passengers came out of the train, but one particular woman came out of the train. The other people around her noticed, and all men blushed in redness.

The woman was tall and had a perfect hourglass-shaped body. Her hair was black and long that went up to her hip. She wore a light pink-reddish one piece dress, and high-heel. Her eyes were crimson red.

"Ah, what a beautiful town! Not as beautiful as I am, of course," the woman thought. "It's time to do some sightseeing to find if there is anything beautiful about this town."

 _-Yo-kai Watch Another Watcher-_

Ken and Yuray were heading to school with Lasagnyan accompanying them this time.

"Summer vacation is coming very soon, but there is still some works to do at school," Yuray noted.

"After all that's done, you're free as a butterfly, Ken," Lasagnyan said.

"Yeah. I guess so," Ken said, not sounding too care about it.

"What's wrong, Master Ken? You don't look…too excited for the summer break," Yuray noticed in worry tone.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged. Yuray still looked worry.

While they were heading to school, they walked pass by the woman. As they did, the woman got a shocking vibe and turned around to look at Ken, specifically his Yokai Watch.

"That watch!" She thought before she grinned slyly. "Well, well, that is something beautiful to see."

Ken began his class like as usual. Today, they had a Japanese test. Everyone was quiet and focused on the test. After the test was over, lunch time just began.

"Man, that test was hard," Kuma mumbled as he looked tried and ate his favorite karage fried chicken.

"It was pretty difficult," Kanchi commented. "What do you think, Keita?"

"I don't know if I did well on it," Keita moaned.

"I hope I will get a good grade on it," Fumika said. "What about you, Ken? What did you think of the test?"

"Meh. It was fine," Ken said nonchalantly.

"Tee hee. I envy you, Ken," Fumika said.

"Wait, what?" Keita gasped quietly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"You are so unconcern about tests and stuff. You probably don't worry too much," Fumika said as she grinned.

"Naw. I do have some stuff to worry about, but I just…prefer not to show it," Ken answered.

"Oh…" She looked a bit worry before she grinned. "Well, OK. Sorry to make an assumption."

"No problem," Ken said as he sipped his milk. Fumika stared happily at Ken while Keita was firing up, consumed in jealously.

"Attention, Kenneth Aichi-san." Everyone stopped eating and listened to the announcer. "Please come to the teacher's office, please."

Some of the classmates did the "uuuuh" like if Ken was in trouble.

"Uh-oh, it looks someone is in trouble," Kuma teased.

"Yeah right," Ken grimaced. "Anyway, I wonder what's up."

"You should go and find out, Master Ken. I hope it is not serious," Yuray said.

Ken walked out of the class as everyone watched him leave. Fumika looked worry as Keita noticed her, feeling even bit more jealous.

Ken came up to the door of the teacher's office. He knocked the door and slid it a bit to open.

"Excuse me. I am here," Ken said as he opened the door.

He looked very surprise to see something very…unusual. All the male teachers, including his homeroom teacher were surrounding a single woman, each of them with a heart for their eyes.

"What the!?" Ken gasped.

"Oh my!" Yuray surprised.

"What in tarnation is going on here!?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Ah, you must be Kenneth Aichi-san, correct?" Ken turned around to be greeted by a female teacher, who he had for gymnastic class.

"Oh, hello, Sensai. So, exactly why I was called to be here?" Ken asked.

"Well, you have a visitor, who is that woman over there," the teacher stated.

"Wait, what?" Ken echoed, looking very perplexed.

"Oh! You arrived, my darling," the mysterious woman said as he came up close to Ken.

"Ah! Who are you?" Ken asked as he backed away from her.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ken-kun. It's me, your beautiful aunt!" She claimed.

"Wait, what? You are not my au…" Suddenly, his mouth got covered by her.

"If you all would excuse us, I would like to talk with my confused nephew alone," she said as she smiled innocently.

"Sure thing, maim!" All the male teachers complied.

The strange woman took Ken to the backyard of the school, so nobody else can see them. She let go of Ken.

"Bah! OK, who the heck are you and what are you want from me?!" Ken demanded.

"Now, now, don't show me that kind of face. It does not look beautiful at all," she said.

Suddenly, her body transformed, revealing her true form. Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan surprised.

She revealed to be a medusa-like Yokai. Her hair was still black and long, but she also had black snakes on her head. Her eyes were now reptilian-like, and her skin was now white and scaly. Her dress was now dark red, and the center showed her chest deliberately.

"You…you are a Yokai!" Ken exclaimed.

"In the flesh," she said as she chuckled.

"Who is this Yokai, Yuray?" Ken asked before he noticed that she was gone. "Yuray?"

"OH MY GOD! You are **Beautiusa**!" Yuray screamed joyfully.

 **Beautiusa-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Water**

"Who is she, exactly?" Lasagnyan asked.

"My thought exactly," Ken said.

"Oh, Beautiusa here is the most famous mode in all of Yokai World! Her beauty can win over all the hearts of male Yokai, and even male humans! She is known as the 'Yokai Princess' because of her un-rival beauty!" Yuray exclaimed excitedly.

"Yokai Princess?" Ken repeated.

"It is just a title, hun, but it is true that there is nothing more beautiful in the Yokai World or in this human world than I. Just could not," she said vainly.

"I see," Ken said. "But, then what is your reason to visit me? In fact, how did you know me?"

"That's simple, hun. You and I walked by this morning, but you haven't noticed me. However, I did notice that," she said as she pointed his Yokai Watch.

"My Yokai Watch?" Ken said.

"That's correct," she said. "This is such a beautiful moment, to meet a human who wields a Yokai Watch! Just like the rumor said about this town."

"Rumor?" Ken echoed in questioning tone.

"Yes, darling. The rumor says that there are famous Yokai Watch wearers who have been befriending Yokai and collecting their medals. There is no question that you are one of the wearers," Beautiusa claimed.

"I…see," Ken said as he thought to himself. "I'm guessing that the other wearer is Keita."

"I am so honored and excited that you are here, Beautiusa-sama! May I have your autograph?" Yuray asked.

"Sure thing. Anything for my beautiful fan," she said as she winked and gave Yuray her autograph.

"

"Kyaaah!" She screamed joyfully as she hugged the autograph very hard. "My precious!"

"She is obsessed as a tick," Lasagnyan said.

Suddenly, Yuray's face shined up in a light.

"What the!?" Ken gasped.

Yuray hid her face as she checked her with a mirror. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, just the spill the bean, y'all," Lasagnyan stated.

"I….I…look beautiful!" Yuray exclaimed as she turned around to reveal a very descriptive and realistic face of a familiar, old and famous female celebrity. Her hair also changed to be more curvy.

"What the heck!?" Ken gasped.

"Holy cow!" Lasagnyan gasped, too.

"Can you guess who this beautiful lady is? It is me, **Marilyuray Monroe** ," she said in a feminine and suggestive tone.

 **Marilyuray Monroe-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Wind**

"Don't I look beautiful, Master Ken? What do you think?" She asked.

"That is…ah…just…fine," Ken lied as his mind said otherwise and turned to Beautiusa with angry expression. "Hey! What did you do to Yuray?"

"Oh, darling, don't worry. Thanks to my 'beautiful aura', your Yokai maid became beautiful. Not more beautiful than I am, but as beautiful as she can be. My power can make any girls and women more beautiful than they are," Beautiusa admitted.

"Beautiful!? Her…new face looks more disturbing than beautiful!" Ken exclaimed. "Besides, Marilynn Monroe is dead!"

Suddenly, Yuray's face changed again as her body shined up again. She turned around to hide her face until she revealed it again. Her face was now dark skin, someone from an African lineage.

"Now I am **Beyonceray**!" She proclaimed.

 **Beyonceray-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Wind**

"Aren't I more beautiful now?" She asked as she winked, making a small heart to appear.

"Heck no! This is even worse!" Ken stated.

"Hey, y'all," Lasagnyan spoke, getting everyone's attention. Her face became beautiful, too, with a familiar look.

"Allow me to welcome y'all to this pretty, little gal. The name is **Taylor Swiftanayn** ," Lasagnyan introduced.

 **Taylor Lasagn-Swiftanyan-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Fire**

"Ah! Taylor Swiftanyan, you look mighty beautiful today," Beyonceray said.

"You, too. My dear friend, Beyonceray," Swiftanyan replied as they both grinned at each other.

"Now I really don't have any comments on this," Ken sighed while the two posed several times in the background. "Beautiusa, I want you to turn these two back to normal!"

"Sorry, but sometimes my power is uncontrollable, and I prefer beauty to be as free as a butterfly," Beautiusa said.

"So, you are saying they will be stuck with those…faces forever!" Ken yelled.

"Not forever, darling. I am sure it will wear off soon," Beautiusa said. "Now, how about you show me around this place?"

"Grrrr! Just why mmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" Ken yelled aloud.

* * *

-Dremona's Night-Off Part 3-

It is another peaceful night. The citizens of Sakura New Town are sleeping snuggly in their warm bed. However, not everyone was asleep. This is the story of Dremona, the wondering Yokai who is on her quest to find a nice, warm home to stay in and stay out of trouble, so nobody fall to her victim of a cursed nightmare power.

"Haa, another night, and no luck again," Dremona sighed.

As she wondered along the street, she stopped and noticed a family in the house, enjoying in their dinner together.

"That looks so lovely. I wish I can have a family of my own, like that…" Dremona said as she fantasized again.

In her thought, she saw herself as the lovely wife of the house, with Ken as her lovely, handsome husband. They enjoyed each other at their beautiful, clean dinner table with their own children. Dremona blushed in redness as she drooled a little bit over that fantasy.

Then, she shrugged it away. "No, no, Dremona! Before you even think about that, you got to find a lovely house, and then…propose to Ken. Of course, first I have to say to him how I feel and all…Hmmm, I wonder what is he doing now. Maybe, I will go visit to his place right now."

Dremona walked to Ken's house, which was not far away. She noticed that the light was still on, indicating that he was at home currently.

"Oh, he is at home!" Dremona squeaked excitedly before she cringed. "But, I wonder if it is good idea to meet him."

She looked shy, but decided to do something else. "I know, I will just take a little peak to see what he is doing right now. That should do it."

She went into his front yawn, and walked around to the side where there was a window door. She titled her head to peek inside the house. She surprised to see what was happening.

"Just why is she here with us?" Ken asked in an irritated tone while Beautiusa, the Yokai she met today, sat at the table with him.

"Master Ken, please don't be so rude. Beautiusa is our guest," Yuray said, with her face still look like Beyoncé.

"This is such a beautiful house you live in, Ken-kun. You must be beautifully rich," Beautiusa said.

"Not exactly. My mom just works a lot, that's all," Ken responded.

"His momma is a home development manager. She makes sure new houses are being built correctly and all," Lasagnyan answered.

"That sounds like a beautiful job. I am sure she makes a ton of beautiful houses," Beautiusa said cheerfully as she looked at the family photo. "And she looks very beautiful, too. Not more than me, of course."

Dremona gasped and looked away. "I…can't believe it! Ken is with…another person!"

She became very sad all of a sudden, and just walked away slowly and disappointed.

Ken turned around, feeling that sense if someone was spying on him.

"Is there something wrong, partner?" Lasagnyan asked, with the face of Taylor Swift.

"Yeah, just…fine," Ken said.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know this one is very long, but I wanted this to be long, so that all of you or at least, most of you guys will be satisfied until the next chapter, which won't be coming out very soon. My frequent update will be stopping here because I will start working tomorrow, like I said above. I hope you all understand, and so doing, please wait patiently for the next chapter. I still have a ton of ideas for this story.**

 **This chapter introduces Drizzelda and Ray O' Light from the series. They are official character from the Yo-Watch series, both in the video game and anime series. Interesting fun fact is Drizzelda is based off of a Yokai called "Ame-onna", which means "rain woman" in Japanese. According to little research I did on the Internet, the Japanese myth tells that ameonna is a Yokai who causes the weather to rain wherever she is, and she kidnaps children to make them into her kind more. In the current time, ameonna is used as a term to describe a person who seems to bring bad weather wherever he or she goes. Good thing Drizzelda don't kidnap children, and if she does, she would be more horrifying.**

 **As you noticed, I added two little stories into one chapter, and introduced a new Yokai from my own creation. Beautiusa is a Medusa Yokai who makes any girls and women to look beautiful than they are. She is famous for phenomena where that one geeky, nerdy girl became into a beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy fashion adult model. However, her power can sometimes be annoying as you all saw what she did to Yuray and Lasagnyan. She is from the Charming Tribe, and if she has a Rank, her Rank would be S, making her very rare, second to Legendary Yokai. She is the most famous fashion model in the Yokai World, and also has ability to take on a human form as you saw in this chapter. Her popularity is so famous that she gain the title of "Yokai Princess", and she always say the word "beautiful" in most of her sentences. Her personality is kind of vain about her appearance, but she is kind-hearted Yokai who sees beauty in everything, even in the most ugliest person, Yokai, or any objects, living things, etc.**

 **With all that said, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter with two stories in it, including another episode of Dremona's Night Off. Let's hope Dremona gets well soon, and she is only misunderstood. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all soon. Good luck to you all if you are going back to school, college, or going to a new job, like me. Thank you so much and see you again :)**


	14. Chapter 14

-Dremona's Night-Off Part 4-

"Why, why, whhhhhyyyyyyyyyy!" Dremona cried as her nightmarish aura emanated from her, making all people in the surrounding houses and even pet animals to have nightmares as they woke up harshly.

This is another story of the night, where our heroine, Dremona wonders around Sakura New Town to search for her new place she would call home. Unfortunately, she saw something unfortunate (but misunderstanding) sight.

"I can't believe that Ken-san is…is…is in relationship with that woman!" Dremona cried. "Not only that, he also has two other beautiful women hanging with him! He is really that kind of guy!"

Dremona cried as she wondered sadly around the streets. As she walked by, each house she passes by filled with screams of people waking up from nightmarish powers. While she was walking, she imagined or fantasized about her future, but in much darker sense.

She fantasized Ken living a wonderful life with his new wife while Dremona, who was wearing a rag dress, lived in a miserable, lonely, and sad live as she was on the binge of death.

"Maybe…" She stopped walking. "Maybe I am just no longer needed. I mean, he summons me only few times. I guess I am really not that useful…"

She sat down, not moving any inch and just cried alone. She wept and wept for an hour or so. Suddenly, cold wind breezed through while she still weeping. A mysterious figure hovered just an inch about the ground and stopped before Dremona.

"Hey, are you alright?" A kind female voice spoke.

"Huh?" Dremona still kept weeping and looked up to the figure, standing before her. It revealed to be a girl with long, dark blue hair with a hair clip that looks like sharp ice tips and it looked like a tiara. She wore a light blue kimono with bubbly white pattern at the bottom end, and her eyes were pretty turquoise color.

"You poor thing! Did someone hurt you?" She asked.

"Um, who are you?" Dremona asked shyly as she wiped her tears.

The mysterious girl gestured, offering her hand to help her. "My name is Blizzaria from the Charming Tribe. What is your name?"

"My…name is Dremona. I am from…Shady Tribe," Dremona greeted shyly as she was a bit hesitant to accept her help, but she did it and stood back up.

"Oh, your hands feel!" Blizzaria noticed something.

"Um, yes?" Dremona asked nervously.

"It feels very warm, which means…you are very nice person or rather, Yokai," Blizzaria said as she smiled happily. "I think you and I will be a good friend."

"Friend?" Dremona echoed.

* * *

 **-Chapter 14-**

 **The Procrastinator**

At Sakura Elementary School, like every elementary school in Japan, students in each homeroom are assigned to do daily cleaning for the class. Unlike schools in USA, Japan doesn't hire janitor to do the cleaning, but the students are assigned to clean their respective homeroom, serve and give lunches to their classmates, and other daily chores at the school.

Today was Ken's first time after his first month coming here to Sakura Elementary School. His job today was to clean the homeroom, along with his classmates; Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika, who is their class rep.

Ken was mopping the floor while Keita and Kuma cleaned the windows, and Kanchi did with the chalkboard.

"Is there anything I can help you, Master Ken?" His Yokai maid asked.

"No way, Yuray. Remember the last time I ask you for your volunteer assistance," Ken reminded as he remembered the past when Yuray helped with Ken's house chores, and that they didn't went well.

"Ah, that was just my mistakes, Master Ken! I am sure that I can do this better," she assured.

"Forget it about. I will be fine without your help, Yuray," Ken said nonchalantly.

Yuray became silent and white, feeling very sad and disappointed of herself.

"Oh, tch, tch, Yuray," Whisper said. "You still have a lot to learn in serving your master, Ken-san, well. For I, Whisper, am a great Yokai butler with many years of experience can help you to do your servant duty better."

"And maybe in exchange, she can help you to study more about Yokai without using your Yokai pad," Keita joked.

"Ah, Keita-kun, what are you talking about?! Of course, I know everything about Yokai!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Nyo you don't, nya," Jibanyan said as he yawned and ate his chocobar.

"I agree with Tomato Bum. You should do some studying if you want to be an ace in Yokai expertise,Whiswash," Lasagnyan stated while eating her lasagna.

"Ah! What are you two talking about!? I study every Yokai there is every day!" Whisper yelled angrily. "And, my name is not Whiswash, it is Whisper!"

"And, I am not Tomato Bum!" Jibanyan added.

Keita and Ken looked at their four Yokai friends with a sweatdrop.

"Those four sure get along well," Ken said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they sure do," Keita agreed.

"Hey, guys. Where is Fumi-chan?" Kuma asked.

The boys realized that Fumika is still not here. "Yeah, I wonder what she is taking so long. She supposed to help us, but she went to the bathroom first, right?" Kanchi asked, reminding them about that.

Right after he said, a door opened and they turned around to see Fumika.

"Fumi-chan, where were you?" Keita asked.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry to take so long," Fumika apologized as she scratched behind her head.

"Where were you, Fumi-chan?" Keita asked.

"Oh, after I used the lady's room, I ran into my friend, and we got into a huge conversation and all. So, we got to clean the classroom today, right? I will get the mop!" She said, looking very ready.

"Sorry, Fumika, I handled that already," Ken notified.

"Yeah. We pretty much did everything," Kanchi said.

"Oh, sorry for you guys to work so hard and I didn't do anything," Fumika apologized, looking very sorry.

"It's alright, Fumi-chan! It is not your fault. We were fine just four of us," Keita assured.

"Thanks, Keita-kun. I will promise that I will work harder the next time," Fumika said. Kuma, Kanchi, and Ken looked fine with that, but Keita still looked worry.

After recess time was over, everyone returned to class and resume their classwork. "So, 31.2 plus 909.6 times 6 equals to what? Does anyone here know the answer?"

Nobody raise their hand, so the teacher decided to pick. "How about you, Kodama-san? Do you know the answer?" asked the teacher.

"Huh!?" Fumika gasped as she stopped playing with her pencil. "Oh, ummm…I don't know."

"Oh, Kodama-san, you are on the wrong page!" Teacher noticed.

"Oh, woops. Sorry about that," she said as some of her friends and classmates chuckled about that.

"It is quite alright. Just please pay more attention next time," said the teacher.

"Yes sir," she said with a smile.

Keita became more worried.

After the last class was over and while Keita packed up his stuff, he noticed Fumika talking with her friend.

"Hey, Fumika, may I have my pencil back? You know, that pink one you borrowed yesterday," said her friend.

"Oh! Sorry, but I forgot to bring it today," Fumika apologized. "I will bring it tomorrow, I promise!"

"What is wrong, Keita-kun?" Whisper asked.

"You've been looking at Fumika most of the times," Ken said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Fumi-chan seems to be acting not her usual self. This must be the work of Yokai," Keita declared.

"No way, Keita-kun. There are times when people, like Fumi-chan, to be forgetful. I am sure she is just fine. It is just not her good day for her today," Whisper nodded.

"I agree with, Mr. Keita. I think Fumika may be possessed by a Yokai," Yuray proposed.

"Really?" Ken said doubtfully. "Is that your yokai sense tingling?"

"Well, I am gonna check either way," Keita stated as he used his Yokai Watch.

Keita beamed the light near Fumika, and found something. The watch cleared up the silhouette, revealing to be a new Yokai. It had completely silver metallic-like skin, and wore opened black jacket, revealing six-pack abs, and black sunglasses. Its chin on the face looked very bulky, looking very similar to a certain movie actor.

"So, it is a Yokai!" Keita claimed.

"Say what!?" Whisper gasped.

"Not much of a surprise," Ken said calmly.

"So, who is that jock Yokai?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Beat me," Jibanyan shrugged.

"That is very simple Yokai! He is…um…he is…" Whisper checked his Yokai Pad as he looked for the right one.

"That Yokai is the **Procrastinator**!" Yuray stated.

"Doh! Not again!" Whisper cried.

 **Procrastinator-Tribe: Tough, Attribute: Earth**

"The Procrastinator?" Keita repeated as he looked at Yuray for the answers.

Before she answers it, Whisper butt-in. "You see, Procrastinator is a Yokai that inspirits people to make them procrastinate. He is the number 1 Yokai who makes all kids in the entire country to say stuff like, 'Oh, I will do my homework later. Give me 5 more minutes'."

"That's exactly what I was going to say," Yuray mumbled.

"That sounds terrible! I can't let that Yokai possesses Fumi-chan!" Keita stated.

"Well, we also should not let it get away because it is going with Fumika," Ken said as he pointed at Fumikawhile she walked out of the class.

"Ah! Hey Procrasti…I mean, Fumi-chan, wait!" Keita yelled as he chased after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Don't forget me, guys!" Jibanyan cried as he followed.

"Come on, let's follow, too!" Yuray stated.

"As usual," Ken said as he rolled his eyes.

They caught up with Fumika, who has noticed them that they were following behind her.

"It looks like she has not noticed us," Whisper whispered.

"So, what are we going to do about that Yokai, nya?" Jibanyan asked.

"We should ambush it, and wrestle down like a bull in bull-wrestling," Lasagnyan suggested as they imagined what that would be like.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Ken sighed.

They continued to follow her until Fumika stopped at the park.

"They stopped," Yuray whispered.

Fumika yawned and stretched. "Aaaaah, I think I will take a nap here. I will get back to home after I do this." She lay down on the bench chair, and quickly snoozed into dreamland.

"She went to sleep," Whisper said obviously.

"Apparently so," Keita said in an unimpressed tone.

"But, this is a good chance," Ken stated.

They came out of their hiding, making the Procrastinator to notice them.

"Procrastinator!" Keita yelled.

"Sssssh!" Everyone stated, reminding him that Fumika was sleeping.

"Ah!" He remembered. "A-hem! Procrastinator, stop possessing Fumi-chan!"

"Negative," Procrastinator said in the same tone, like how the Termiantor talked. "I, the Procrastinator, inspiritthis girl and shall stay by her side, so that her she can procrastinate."

"Hey, I don't know your deal with, but Fumika is really a hard-working girl, and other people will stop liking her if she procrastinates too much!" Keita stated.

"If you really care about this girl, then you must fight me," Procrastinator proclaimed.

"Very well! I accept your challenge," Keita decided.

"You will fight, too, Master Ken," Yuray said.

"Me!? Do I have to?" Ken moaned.

"Master Ken, don't you care about Miss Fumika?" Yuray asked.

"I do, but…fine, since I really don't have a choice anyway!" Ken decided.

"Alright! Then, I choose you, Jibanyan!" Keita declared.

"Nya! Let's do this thing!" Jibanyan exclaimed as he showed off with some cat punches.

"Ooooh! Looks like Jibanyan is fired up already," Whisper stated.

"Let's join in, too, Lasagnyan!" Ken stated.

"Hee-haw!" Lasagnyan joined in the fight.

"It is two Yokai cats versus Procrastinator!" Whisper stated as he and Yuray were at a table, working as spokespeople as if they were real spokespeople you would see at a sporting event. "Who would win this epic fight of century!? Will Team Yokai Watchers defeat the Procrastinator to free Fumika from the eternal procrastination of doom!?"

"What the heck are you two doing?" Ken asked with a sweatdrop.

"Go, Jibanyan! Do your thing!" Keita commanded.

"Nyaaaaaa! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan jumped in and unleashed multiple punches at the Procrastinator.

"Here comes Jibanyan's signature move! His Paws of Fury!" Whisper announced excitedly through the mic.

"Procrastinate Beam!" Procrastinator exclaimed as he shot a ray of green rings from his eyes while taking off his sunglasses at Jibanyan. Jibanyan slowed down until he completely stopped attacking.

"Huh!?" Keita gasped.

"What is this!?" Whisper echoed.

Jibanyan just lay down on his side while he was eating his favorite snack and read his favorite idol magazine onNyaKB48.

"Jibanyan, what are you doing!? You are supposed to fight Procrastinator!" Keita exclaimed.

"Nyyyeaah, I was, but just give me a minute or two after I finish my chocbar and read my magazine, nya," Jibanyan said as he began procrastinating.

"It looks like Mr. Jibanyan is affected by Procrastinator's Procrastinate Beam, which makes anyone, includingYokai like us to procrastinate," Yuray explained.

"Lasagnyan, be careful of that attack!" Ken warned.

"Don't you worry, partner! I can handle this jock!" Lasagnyan stated as she used her lasso to tie upProcrastinator. The lasso caught Procrastinator, preventing him to take off his sunglasses with his hand.

"Good thinking! With Procrastinator's arm tied up, he can't use his Procrastinate Beam," Yuray said.

"That won't stop me!" Procrastinator stated as he easily lifted his arm and ripped through the lasso rope.

"What in tarnation!?" Lasagnyan gasped

"No way!" Ken disbelieved.

"Procrastinate Beam!" Procrastinator stated as he shot another beam at Lasagnyan. Like Jibanyan, she just sat down and began eating her lasagna again.

"Dang it! What are we going to do!? At this rate, Fumi-chan will procrastinate forever!" Keita cried.

"This is bad! Both Jibanyan and Lasagnyan are affected by Procrastinator's terrifying power! Is this the end for our hero!?" Whisper stated dramatically.

"Hero? Hero?" Ken repeated in his thought and then took out one of his medals. "I guess we have to place all our hope on this."

"Ken?" Keita said.

"I summon you, come out, InuKamen!" He stated loudly as he flipped the medal and then grabbed it when it fell back down. "Yokai Medal, set on!"

" _Summoning Brave!"_ His Yokai Watch shot out the summoning beam as the heroic dog Yokai summoned and danced before he posed in a cool fashion. _"Sumo's shave! Flamo engrave! Flash team Brave!"_

"InuKamen!" InuKamen appeared as random explosion happened behind him.

"InuKamen! We need your help," Ken said.

"Ha, ha! So, my time has finally come! However, I am not the same InuKamen before! Oh, no, no, no!" He stated as he wagged his finger. "For, I, went on a journey and trained myself to be more honest and good superhero, fighter of justice, and symbol of hope and truth!"

"We get that, InuKamen," Ken sighed, looking not too interested. "But, we need your help to stopProcrastinator."

"Hmmm," InuKamen hummed as he looked at the foe. "Ah, I see. Unfortunately, even with my power, I cannot stop this Yokai."

"What!? Then, what are we supposed to do!?" Keita asked in upset tone.

"But, on the bright side, I do know a certain Yokai friend of mine who has a power to counteract Procrastinator's terrifying Procrastinate Beam. That Yokai's name is Blazion!" InuKamen claimed.

"Blazion?" Keita repeated as he looked through his pocket and then got out his medal. "Of course! With his power, he can stop Procrastinator! OK! Come out, my friend, Blazion! Yokai Medal, set on!"

"Blazion!" Blazion roared as it summoned.

"Here comes Blazion, the most hot-blooded and sometimes hot-headed Yokai in the world, who inspirits people to make them work harder than necessary!" Whisper stated.

"No matter what, nothing can withstand my mighty Procrastinate Beam," Procrastinator said calmly and confidently as he shot another of that beam.

InuKamen and Blazion dodged it. Blazion counterattacked with his fire punch attack.

"Gah!" Procrastinator gasped as it got hit.

"That's a direct hit! Procrastinator got hit for the first time!" Yuray announced.

"InuKamen Kick!" InuKamen yelled as he jumped up in the air and kicked him. Blazion jumped in and fused with InuKamen to turn his kick into a fiery phoenix.

"This…is…bad!" Procrastinator said in nonchalantly tone before he got kicked hard into the ground.

"We did it!" Keita cheered.

"The winners for this battle are InuKamen and Blazion!" Whisper announced as confetti popped andflew everywhere. InuKamen and Blazion split apart and turned back to their normal self, and they gave a high-five for their victory.

Everyone cheered for the victory until they noticed Procrastinator rose up. "You…have defeated me. For the first time in my life, I have never seen such determination and will to withstand my procrastination power. I reward you my medal for that."

He handed his Yokai Medal to Ken, who was now the rightful owner.

"Wow, cool, Ken. You got his medal," Keita said.

"I really don't think I deserve this. I mean, you should have Keita," Ken said.

"No way, dude. Besides, if you didn't summon InuKamen, we may have lost instead. So, you keep it," Keita said as he grinned.

"I guess so. Thanks, Keita," Ken said as he grinned back, too.

Just in time, Fumika woke up for her nap, who wasn't disturbed at all from the ruckus they caused.

"Where am I? Why am I doing here?" Fumika asked.

"Oh, hey, Fumi-chan! How are you?" Keita asked.

"Huh? I feel fine, Keita-kun. Thanks for asking," Fumika said as she smiled. "Oh, hi, Ken-kun."

"What's up," Ken greeted.

"I don't know why, but I had this weird dream where you two and these weird Yokai were fighting against another Yokai who makes people procrastinate and stuff. Don't you think that's funny?" Fumika asked as she giggled.

Ken and Keita made the horrified face. "Hey, what's wrong, you two?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Fumi-chan!" Keita said as he waved his hand. "That's funny, don't you think, Ken? Ha, ha, ha!"

"Yeah, heh! It's hilarious," Ken laughed.

Fumika looked perplexed and sort of suspicious on them, but she let go of the thought and just laughed with them.

Later that day, Keita, Ken, and the Yokai gang approached the cross intersection. "Thank you for everything, Blazion and InuKamen," Keita said.

"It is my duty to help others, especially anyone who is friend to Ken! Ken's friends are my friend, too," InuKamen said as he laughed heroically.

"Blaze, Blaze," Blazion said as he yanked Ken's shirt to get him to notice.

"Hmph?" Ken looked at the lion Yokai as he gave him his medal. "Yokai Medal? Um, thank you."

"Another two medals in one day! Great job, Master Ken," Yuray cheered.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I have some time to write this chapter. My job is going well for me, and I really enjoy it everyday.**

 **This chapter introduces a new Yokai OC that I made. His name is Procrastinator, who inspirits a person to make him or her procrastinate. He is based off of the Terminator and the main actor of the film series, A** **rnold Schwarzenegger. He is from the Tough Tribe, and his favorite food is energy bar, which is ironic since he just makes people procrastinate and energy bar is usually eaten to provide energy to do something.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15-**

 **Legend from the Wild West**

It was Saturday morning, about 10 am. Ken's mother went to a short business trip today while Ken (and his two Yokai pals) stayed at home.

Yuray was sweeping the room while Ken organized and put his medal into the Yokai Medallium.

"Hey Yuray." Ken spoke.

"Yes, Master Ken?" Yuray asked as she turned around from her sweeping.

"I collected a lot of medals over the week, right?" He asked.

"That's correct, Master Ken. You collected about seven medals in one week. That's quite a lot!" She said.

"Well, isn't a time for the Legendary Yokai to appear?" He asked with perplexing look.

Yuray gasped to that question, but shrugged it off and smiled with confident. "That's a good question, Master Ken! Well, as I know about Yokai, even I don't know exactly when the Legendary Yokai will appear. Only when you collect certain medals can make the Legendary Yokai to appear. Maybe soon it will."

"Well, whatever," he said as he placed the last medal he collected into the book. Suddenly, the book flipped through the pages by itself.

"I think that soon is now!" Ken exclaimed.

"What n' what!?" Yuray surprised.

The book stopped at the Legendary Page, with six medals unlocked; Slurk for Slippery, Audrey for Charming, Ray O' Light for Heartful, Kyubi for Mysterious, Procrastinator for Tough, and Blazion for Brave.

" _Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip, flap, squiggle doodle, slim slam, Legendary!"_

Huge summoning energy beamed out of the book, making the two to cover their eyes from the flash that it caused. Once the flash settled down, they opened their eyes to see something…unexpected.

"Howdy, y'all," Lasagnyan greeted.

"Oh, hi, Lasagnyan," Ken said.

Lasagnyan stared at Ken and Yuray as they stared her back. She looked with a perplexed look. "Why are you both looking at me like that? Do I have something funny on my face?" She asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Yuray shrugged. "Nothing wrong. We just thought…"

"Well, alright, y'all. I am going to do some errands now. I will see you two later," Lasagnyan said as she walked away and exited the room.

Once she left, Ken spoke again. "Hold up a sec! Is Lasagnyan the Legendary Yokai?" Ken questioned.

"That can't be," Yuray said as she checked her Yokai Pad. "The Yokai Pad says that Lasagnyan is just an ordinary Yokai cat from the Charming Tribe. Nothing about her status as Legendary Yokai."

"Hmph? I guess the seal is broken or something. Maybe a false alarm?" Ken said.

"That can't be! Maybe the Legendary Yokai will appear later. Perhaps if we go outside, then…" Something interrupted Yuray when they noticed someone or rather, something opened the door.

"Hee-haw! So, this must be the fancy hotel I've been searching for," exclaimed the Yokai.

When they looked at this strange Yokai, the resemblance was scary. It looked exactly like Lasagnyan, except that the hair was dirty blond and spiked up. It wore a brown cowboy hat, and blue sleeveless jean jacket and belt with a gun holder on each side.

"Miss Lasagnyan, your errands are done already?" Yuray asked.

The mysterious Yokai cat looked at her with perplex look. "Huh, what in tarnation are you talking about? I am not Lasagnyan! The name is **Cowbonyan Jack**!"

 **Cowbonyan Jack-Tribe: Legendary (Brave), Attribute: Fire**

"Cowbonyan Jack? You are not joking, right?" Ken asked, looking a bit suspicious.

"What do you think I am? Do you have some gunks in your ear or something, kid? I'm Cowbonyan Jack, the fastest, non-rotten shooter and heroic Cowboy Yokai Feline of the Wild West, y'all!" Cowbonyan Jack claimed seriously, yet confidently.

"Hey Yuray, I think this Yokai is serious. Plus, it is definitely not Lasagnyan since it is definite a guy Yokai," Ken whispered.

"Ah! Here it is," she whispered as she found the right data. "This is the Legendary Yokai, Cowbonyan Jack. According to the Yokai Pad, not much is known about him, but his skills are so amazing that it made him earn the legendary title."

"And look at that! It says here that he is Lasagnyan's ancestor," Ken said as he looked at the pad.

"You're right, Master Ken!" Yuray agreed. "It is no wonder why we thought he is Lasagnyan at first. They both share a similar trait."

Whey they looked back at Cowbonyan Jack, he was taking a selfie with a poster of NyaKB48 and then he began reading some magazines about them while eating lasagna.

"Well, that isn't part of the family trait," Ken sighed as he sweat-dropped.

"I guess he likes NyaKB, too," Yuray stated.

"Likes NyaKB?" He echoed. "I LOVE them, y'all!"

"Oh, so you do?" Ken said as he gasped at first.

"Sure do, kid! I travel far from my hometown in the Wild West to this land known as Nippon, so I can…" He took out a guitar. "Sing this."

"Say what?" Both Ken and Yuray said with perplexed look.

" _Oh my Darling, oh my Darling, oh my Darling, NyaKB, y'all are so beautiful, I wish y'all can be mine,"_ Cowbonyan Jack sang.

"Hold it!" Ken interrupted.

"What is it, kid?" Cowbonyan Jack asked.

"That sounds like a good song and all (and sort of copyrighting), don't you think that last verse sounds kind of bit creepy?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean, kid? I wrote this with all my heart into it!" Cowbonyan Jack boasted.

"I understand that, but singing that 'I wish y'all can be mine' part would most likely scare them," Ken said. "You understand, right?"

Cowbonyan Jack thought for a moment. "Hmmm, maybe you are right….Ah! I see where you're getting at, kid. Let me try something else!"

While Cowbonyan Jack thinks of a new lyric for his song, Ken whispered with Yuray. "What are we going to do now?" He asked in whispering tone.

"Well, he is a Legendary Yokai. If we upset him in anyway, it would be trouble for us. Let's just allow him to stay here for awhile, make him comfortable as he is the guest," Yuray said. "In the meantime, Master Ken, I will go and make some teas for our guest."

"Wait? You're leaving me with him?" He asked.

"Just be nice to him, Master Ken. I believe you will do well," Yuray said. "I'll be back."

Yuray phased through the floor, leaving Ken with Cowbonyan Jack.

"Wait!" He cried.

"Got it, y'all! What to hear my improved song, kid?" The Legendary Yokai asked.

"Ah! Yeah, sure," he agreed hesitantly.

Ken sat on his knees as he was about to listen to Cowbonyan Jack's new song.

"Here is my new and improved song. This one is for NyaKB48!" Cowbonyan Jack announced as if he is on the stage.

"Woohoo! Yeah, NyaKB!" Ken cheered in forceful tone.

" _Oh my Darling, oh my Darling, oh my Darling, NyaKB, y'all so beautiful, like the gals back at my home.. Sakura-chan, you smell like a flower, at the dawn of the hour. Oh Paruru-chan, so puchy puchy, I want to poke your puchy cheek."_

"Wait!" Ken shouted.

"Darn tootin, what is it now!? I was getting to the good part," Cowbonyan Jack shouted.

"Ah! Sorry to interrupt again, but I think the last verse you said about Paruru-chan (I'm guessing that is one of the members' name) is kind of a bit…too improper, don't you think?"

"Improper?" He repeated. "Hmmm, I think you are up to something here kid. Let me try something else!"

"That's good," he reassured with a smile. 'This is just stressful…'

"I am back with some tea," Yuray entered the room as she held a tray of teas. "I also brought some biscuits, too."

"Ah! Some refreshment! Thank you, maid," Cowbonyan Jack stated as he took the cup of tea and blew it before he drink it.

As he drinks the tea, he stopped and opened his eyes with astonishing look. Then, he spurred out all of the teas at Ken and Yuray, making them get wet all over.

"Bah! Bwah, blah! What in tarnation is this tea made of!?" Cowbonyan Jack exclaimed.

"Yuray, what did you do!?" Ken looked at Yuray.

"I did nothing wrong! I only made green tea, that's all!" Yuray stated.

"Green tea!? It sounds to me poisonous like a rattle snake! You two were trying to kill me! It is no wonder why you listened to my song kindly enough for me to catch off guard!" Cowbonyan Jack proclaimed.

"Wait, what!? Hold on a second! That is not the…" Cowbonyan Jack took out his two guns, which were just hot sauce bottles that were shaped of a gun.

"Taste my hot sauce, fiends!" Cowbonyan Jack pulled the trigger, shooting bunch of hot sauce everywhere.

"Watch out!" Yuray screamed.

One of the hot sauces got inside of Ken and Yuray, and they gulped on it. Their face turned red until they breathed out fire.

"Hot! So hot!" Yuray screamed.

"Need tea!" Ken exclaimed as he grabbed his cup of tea and swallowed it. However, the spiciness in his mouth became worse after he drank the tea since some of the hot sauces went into his tea, too.

"Howdy, y'all. I am back," Lasagnyan said as she opened the door and saw what was happing. "What in tarnation is going on here!?"

Lasagnyan didn't think too long, and decided to go in actions. She used her lasso to stop the culprit, tying him up.

"What in the tarnation!?" Cowbonyan Jack surprised as he was tied up, dropping his hot sauce guns in the process.

Ken and Yuray finally settled down as the hot sauce in their mouth wore off. "That. Was. Troublesome," Yuray panted.

"At least the spiciness is wearing off now," Ken said.

"Good thing I came back at the right time. If it wasn't for me, you guys will be screaming like if the hens have lost their head," Lasagnyan said.

"Thanks, Lasagnyan. Thank you," Ken thanked.

"Thank you so much, Miss Lasagnyan," Yuray said as she grinned.

"Sucks, no problem, y'all," Lasagnyan said as she smiled.

"My, my. It looks like my job here is done," Cowbonyan Jack spoke.

"Huh?" Ken looked at him with confused look.

"You do have a strong friendship with your Yokai pal, kid. For that, here is my medal so I can be part of that friendship," Cowbonyan Jack said as he handed Ken his Yokai Medal.

"Well, congratulations, Master Ken! You got your second Legendary Yokai Medal," Yuray cheered.

"With that, I will be leaving y'all," Cowbonyan said as he headed out of the room. "Please take care well of my descendant, Ken."

After that last word, the legendary feline cowboy yokai left to somewhere else.

"Who was that strange fella, anyway?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Just…another new friend I made. That's all," Ken said as he looked at Cowbonyan Jack's medal, which showed himself with his gun pointing up, ready to shot his foes with spiciness.

* * *

-Dremona's Night-Off Finale-

This is the story of one Yokai girl who wanders the night and searches for a place where she can call it home. Last time when she was giving up on herself and cursed herself in her sadness for the loss of her love (even though it was just a misunderstood on her behalf), she meets an unexpected Yokai named Blizzaria, who will be her friend in fate.

"Friend?" Dremona said.

"Yeah! You look like a very nice person, and it will be cool to be your friend," Blizzaria said as she grinned. "No pun intended."

Dremona realized the joke in few seconds later. "Oh! So, that was a pun. Tee hee."

"There, you got it! And you can laugh. That's good. It's good to laugh when you are sad," Blizzaria said until she realized something. "Oh hey, I got an idea!"

"Huh?" Dremona looked perplex and curious.

"Come on, follow me," Blizzaria suggested.

Dremona decided to follow the cheerful, icy Yokai girl. They walked and walked until they were now in the forest, far away from the town. The path to wherever they were going to was also steep.

"Um, excuse me, but where are we going?" Dremona asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be there soon," Blizzaria assured.

They walked up and up until they reach their destination. In front of them was an old metal gate, and just behind the metal fence gate was an old mansion. It had three floors in total, and it looked very Western style, one of the kinds for a good haunted mansion type.

"What is this place?" Dremona asked as Blizzaria opened the gate and allowed them through.

"Dremona, welcome to..." She opened the front doors, with a strange white light shining out. When she opened her eyes again, she was in for a surprise. There were many Yokai around, jumping, hopping, and moving around so cheerfully and busily. "Yokai Mansion!"

"Yokai Mansion?" She repeated.

"Eeyup. This is where all kinds of Yokai gather and live together, and enjoy each other company. It is more like a huge apartment and all, but it is pretty neat place to live, plenty of room, and the landlord who owns the place is very nice," Blizzaria explained.

Dremona was just amazed, so amazed that she was speechless.

"Hey Blizzaria, who is your new friend?" A scratchy voice asked.

The voice came from an old lady-like Yokai. She had a long, pointy nose like a witch, and her skin was plain peach. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown, and her hair was wide and all white, tied in big bun over her head. She wore big rag purple clothes with blue dress.

"Oh! Speaking of the devil," Blizzaria noticed. "Dremona, please meet the owner of the mansion, **Grandma Yaga-san**!"

 **Grandma Yaga-Tribe: Eerie, Attribute: Drain**

"Grandman Yaga-san, this is my new friend, Dremona," Blizzaria introduced.

"Ah, so very nice to meet you. Welcome to our humble home, Dremona you pretty thing," Grandma Yaga said.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Dremona said shyly. "So, um…what is this place, anyway?"

"Why, this is Yokai Mansion, the scared haven for all Yokai who doesn't have a proper home or had lost their original home. It really was my home, but I have so many rooms that I decided to allow other Yokai to live here. With some rent, of course," she said in prideful tone.

"Ho, why aren't you that fabulous girl again?" Dremona turned to her right to see Dandoodle approaching to her.

"Oh, it is you, um, Dandoodle, right?" She asked.

"Ah, you remember my name. That is very fabulous of you," Dandoodle said as she waved his hair. However, it didn't have any effect on her as she just listened to Blizzaria while completely ignoring him.

"This is a great place to live, right? What do you say? Do you want to live here?" Blizzaria questioned.

"Well…I am not sure," Dremona said, looking very shy and sad. "I may be troublesome if I live here with so many other Yokai living here."

"Huh? Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Well, I…have the power to cause other people and Yokai to have nightmare. If I stay here, I would just cause everyone to be restless and not have good dreams in their sleep. That would be bad," Dremona explained sadly.

"No, no, pretty. You don't have to worry about that," Grandma Yaga said with reassuring expression. "There is one room that you can stay where your power won't bother others."

"Really? There is," Dremona said, with some hopes sparked in her eyes.

"Of course. I will show it to you, but for now, how about let's all have dinner together?" Grandma Yaba suggested.

Suddenly, Dremona joined with Grandma Yaba, Blizzaria, and every other Yokai who lives in this mansion to have dinner at the diner hall. Many Yokai who live here are Yokai that our heroes have met, such as Procrastinator, Dizzy-Top, Chucklown, Slurk, and others. There are also some Yokai that are friends with Keita.

Dremona looked around to see everyone enjoying together. She felt very warm and happy.

'I don't know why, but this place feels nice, warm, and very lively. I thought that I will be alone forever, just like how I was since I turned into Dremona, but…' Dremona thought as Blizzaria gave her a glass of water with some ices in it. 'I think I finally found a place where I can call…home.'

* * *

 **Hello, folks. I worked on this chapter in just one day for some hours. I just got interested to write this, so I worked on for like over 5 hours at least.**

 **Anyway, two new Yokai today! First, we have another Nya Yokai joining in the league. Meet Cowbonyan Jack! Cowbonyan Jack is a cowboy Yokai all the way from the Wild West. He is Lasagnyan's great ancestor. Unlike her, he is from the Brave Tribe, but Legendary Yokai as well. He loves to travel and save anyone who is in trouble, and stops any villains on his way. Apparently, he came to Japan to see NyaKB48 and express his love for them. I hope you like this Yokai.**

 **Next one is Grandma Yaga. She is based off of a character from the Slavic folklore, Baba Yaga. You may have heard of some old lady who lives in a house that has chicken legs. Well, that is the character that this Yokai is based off on. Grandma Yaga is from the Eerie Tribe, and her background is not much known, but she is a kind Yokai who loves to offer home for other Yokai who have nowhere to live or lost their original home. Of course, it does come with some rent fee, but as long as you pay her, she is a very nice Yokai who allows other Yokai to live freely in her mansion.**

 **Next time on Yokai Watch Another Watcher, we have two new Yokai shorts! First one is the direct sequel to "Dremona's Night-Off", and the second one is something a bit original, starring one Yokai who suggested in one of the reviews.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying your Labor Day break, and I will see you all soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16-**

 **That Darn Blabbering Yokai**

Ken whistled to himself as he washed his hand in the boys' restroom. Shortly after, he got out and went back to classroom while Fumika saw him.

After the class was over, recess time began. As Ken was walking out of the classroom, Fumika was talking with her friends…loudly.

"So today, I saw Ken walking out of the boys' restroom, and I think he used number 2!" She stated. Ken stopped, and widened his eyes with a surprise look.

"Ill! That's gross," whispered one of her friends.

Ken blushed in embarrassment as he walked away quickly to his personal haven.

"What is wrong, Master Ken?" Yuray asked, as she looked worried.

They were at the rooftop of the school, and Ken sat on his butt, looking very moody.

"Nothing!" He growled.

"Oh, I see. Well, if it is has to do with Fumika saying about you, then I understand that you don't want to talk about it," Yuray said.

"Then, why the heck did you even ask about my wellbeing in the first place!" Ken yelled angrily, with a ridiculous angry expression.

"I am sorry, Master Ken! I was only just asking first," Yuray explained in apologetic tone.

"Well…whatever. I could care less," Ken said.

"But, you looked very embarrassed when she said it," Yuray mentioned.

"Shut up, Yuray!" He yelled.

"Ken!" Ken and Yuray turned around to see Keita, Kuma, and even Kanchi coming up to him.

"Oh my!" Yuray surprised.

"Wo! Why are you guys here?" Ken asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. It happened when…" Kuma said as he showed the flashback.

" _Hey girls, did you know that Kuma-kun really like her?"_

"Mine was something like…." Kanchi stated as he pictured it out from his mind.

" _One time, I saw Kanchi-kun pick his nose! Isn't that gross?"_

"But, my one is worse than that!" Keita cried as he remembered how it went for him.

" _While I was walking down the hallway, I saw Keita coming out of the restroom, but here is the juicy part; he came out of the girls' restroom!"_

"I see. So, you guys telling me that she has blabbermouth each of you guys' misfortunate," Ken guessed.

"Yeah! It is just the worse! Fumi-chan is not like the type of person who just blabbermouth about it," Kanchi stated.

"Aaaah! My life is over! I can never show my face to her ever again," Kuma moaned.

"This is just all wrong, just all wrong," Keita cried. He pulled Ken over to his ear. "And, I don't think this is normal, either! This got to be a work of Yokai!"

"I have a feeling you may be up to something, Mr. Keita," Yuray nodded.

"With what happened to me and you guys, it would make most sense," Ken agreed.

"Oh, please you three," Whisper spoke as he appeared. "There is no such thing of a Yokai that can make a human just blabbermouth everything."

"Let's go check her out," Keita declared. Ken and Yuray agreed with him, following him.

"Hey, where are you going you guys?" Kuma asked, but the two boys (and the ghost maid) went away.

"Hey! Wait for me, guys!" Whisper exclaimed.

Shortly, they found Fumika talking with her friends.

"There she is," Yuray whispered as they spied on them. Keita was at the bottom, Ken above him, Yuray above Ken, and Whisper at the very top.

"Time to see if she is possessed by a Yokai," Ken said as he beamed the light from his Yokai Watch Fumika. He moved around her until a silhouette appeared, revealing to be some kind of Yokai being.

"So, it is a Yokai!" Keita claimed.

The Yokai was mostly limbless except it stood on two feet. It had a round belly, and light green skin. Its body looked very smooth and slippery. It only wore red sandals, and blue cap. When it turned around, they were surprised. It had a huge, wide friendly smile, revealing rows of white teeth like a person. It didn't have an ear, eyes, or even hairs.

"Who is that Yokai? I thought Fumi-chan would be possessed by Babblong," Keita asked, looking very surprised.

"Of course, I know that Yokai. He is…that Yokai," Whisper said as he tried to find the data for the new Yokai.

"I know that Yokai! He is **Blabbermouth-san** , the nephew of the classic Yokai, Betobeto-san," Yuray revealed.

 **Blabbermouth-san-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Earth**

"Blabbermouth-san?" Ken and Keita echoed in perplexing tone.

"Yes, Blabbermouth-san is a Yokai that inspirits person to make him or her blabbermouth about everything. He is the number one Yokai who causes phenomenon, like 'Waaaa! My husband ruin my surprise party because he blabbermouth everything' or 'Why did you have to say that aloud'. This Yokai is quite troublesome one," Yuray explained.

"Yes, indeed," Whisper nodded. "Just like how I taught you, Yuray. Excellent analysis."

"Huh? You didn't teach…" Yuray's mouth covered quickly by Whisper before she even finishes her sentence.

"Oh! Hey Ken and Keita," Fumika called as she walked up to the boys.

Ken and Keita looked as innocent as possible. "How are you guys?" Fumika asked.

"We're doing well. Right, Ken?" Keita said.

"Yeah. Just peachy," Ken said plainly.

"By the way, did you know that our homeroom teacher is actually dating with another teacher at our school here? You know Ms. Sakura, right? It is her!" Fumiika said as she blabbermouth about it.

"Oh, really?" Keita asked, as he looked a bit interested.

"Yeah, I know right? I am surprised, too! I even also heard that it is going well and all, but they did not tell about their relationship and all to anybody yet. And so, I also heard…" Fumika continued, as she talked.

"Wow, hearing her blabbermouth and just listening to it is very hard and annoying," Keita whispered.

"But, this is our chance to stop Blabbermouth-san," Keita stated.

"Not if I have to say something about it," Blabbermouth-san said, before he ran away as he left Fumika unpossessed by him.

"Hey, that thing is getting away! Keita, you keep an eye on Fumika!" Ken ordered, as he chased after the Yokai.

"Oh, um, OK!" Ken agreed.

"Wait for me, Master Ken!" Yuray exclaimed.

Ken and Yuray trapped Blabbermouth-san to the rooftop. There was no escape for him.

"You have a lot of nerve, Blabbermouth-san! Causing Fumika to blabbermouth all the embarrassing stuff about me and my friends, and all other people at this school," Ken said seriously.

"Don't blame me, kid. It is just my job," Blabbermouth-san crackled.

"I feel formidable aura emanating from him, Master Ken. Be careful," Yuray warned.

Just then, Keita and Whisper arrived at the scene. "Ken, I'm here to help you!"

"Ah, two against one, eh? It looks like I am at odd," Blabbermouth-san said, but he did not sound too worried.

Keita and Ken took out their respective medal to summon the Yokai.

"My good o' friend, calling Jibanyan! Yokai Medal, set on!" Keita chanted, as he inserted the medal to his Yokai Watch.

"Come out, Lasagnyan! Yokai Medal, set on!" Ken stated, as he inserted his medal, too.

" _Summoning Charming!"_ Both Yokai Watches said. _"Alarming, boom boom, walla walla, dance, dance, Charming!_ "

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan said, as he summoned.

"Lasagnyan!" Lasagnyan said, as she appeared.

"Nyyyaaaaa. Why did you call me at a time like this, Keita?" Jibanyan yawned, looking very lazy and tired.

"We need your help, Jibanyan! We have Blabbermouth-san to defeat," Keita said.

"Blabbermouth-san?" Jibanyan said, as he looked up and surprised to see the said Yokai smiling very widely.

"Nya!" Jibanyan jumped. "What is up with this guy's smile?"

"Never mind about the smile, Tomato Bum. We got a rowdy Yokai to defeat, y'all," Lasagnyan claimed.

"Hey, my name is not Tomato Bum! It is Jibanyan!" Jibanyan argued.

"Go, Jibanyan! Attack!" Keita declared.

"You, too, Lasagnyan!" Ken said.

"Here I go!" Jibanyan jumped into action. "Paws of Fury!"

Blabbermouth-san swallowed up into round ball, and blocked the Paws of Fury, having no effect on him.

"What the!" Keita gasped.

"The Paws of Fury is being blocked!" Whisper stated.

Blabbermouth-san turned back to his normal self, and quickly bit Jibanyan's paw.

"Nyaouch!" Jibanyan cried.

"Jibanyan, are you OK!?" Keita asked.

Jibanyan cried in pain until green aura flashed his body for few seconds, and he stopped crying. "By the way, Keita…"

"Um, yes, Jibanyan?" Keita asked, looking confused.

"I ate your snack for after school. It was a cake," Jibanyan admitted.

"What!? You ate my cake!" Keita yelled.

"Huh? Hey, why did I just blabbermouth about that!?" Jibanyan asked himself.

"It appears that if you get bitten by Blabbermouth-san, you will blabbermouth your secrets," Yuray said.

"That won't happen again, y'all!" Lasagnyan said, as she tossed her lasso and tied up the Yokai.

However, Blabbermouth-san used his wide mouth to chew off the lasso on him.

"Gosh dang it! He chewed off my lasso!" Lasagnyan complained.

Suddenly, Blabbermouth-san jumped into the air, and landed on Lasagnyan's head with his mouth wide opened. It bit on Lasagnyan's head.

"Get off of me, you dirty rascal!" Lasagnyan said madly.

Lasagnyan struggled at first, but green aura flashed her body for a short moment, and she stopped moving. Blabbermouth-san let go of her. Her lips moved wiggly as if she wanted to say something.

"Oh no! Now, Miss Lasagnyan is possessed by Blabbermouth-san's power," Yuray said.

"Is she gonna blabbermouth something?" Ken asked, as everyone else watched in anticipation.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma…." Lasagnyan mumbled until she couldn't fight it anymore. "JONNY WEST!"

"What the!?" Everyone gasped.

"What did she said?" Ken questioned.

"I am a big fan of Jonny West, y'all. They are the popular boy idol group in the West Japan, and all of Japan!" Lasagnyan admitted. "I have all their CD album, sexy model magazine, and before I always go to bed…"

Lasagnyan looked at the poster of one of the group members, who looked very handsome and cool.

"Good night, my dear," Lasagnyan said, as she was going to kiss the poster before the thought cloud popped.

Lasagnyan looked very smoky as she just blabbermouth her secret.

"I…did not know Miss Lasagnyan is into boy idol group," Yuray said, looking quite surprised.

"I thought she was just a regular country bumpkin," Keita said.

"Me, too," Whisper nodded.

"Same here," Jibanyan said honestly.

"That was just unexpected," Ken said, looking very unimpressed.

"Aaaah! Why did I just blabbermouth about that, y'all!? None even my folks back at home know about it! What am I gonna do!?' Lasagnyan complained.

"Ha, ha, ha," Blabbermouth-san laughed. "Isn't it great to just blabbermouth everything out of your mind? It is so much fun!"

"Why you rascal!" Lasagnyan heated up with fire burning in her eyes. Then, she turned around, looking very calm. "Do not worry, y'all! I will stop this fiend at once."

"Can you believe it guys, she listens to boy band," Jibanyan teased.

"I guess even country girl loves to listen to modern idol music, too," Whisper said.

"And here I thought Lasagnyan is very pure and clean!" Yuray gasped.

Lasagnyan got very reddened all over her face. "I...I...Don't look at me, y'all!" She ran off to who knows where.

Keita gritted his teeth. "Great! What are we gonna do now? How else can we beat this guy!?"

Ken thought for a second or two until he got an idea. "Got it!" He took out a different Yokai Medal. "Come out, go, Beautiusa! Yokai Medal, set on!"

As the song played in the background, Beauitusa did a variation of the belly dance until she posed when the song stopped.

"Beautiusa!" She exclaimed as she appeared.

"WHHAAAT?" Whisper gasped. "You have medal for Beauitusa-sama!? The most gorgeous and beautiful Yokai model of the Yokai World!"

"Yeah," Ken replied very calmly.

"Wait, Yokai have modal in their world, too?" Keita asked.

"Ah, my darling Ken, oh so I miss you so much," Beautiusa said as she slithered closely to hug him.

"Hey, I summoned you just because I need your help, not for reunion," Ken hissed.

"And, what can I do for you, darling?" She asked.

"I want you to stop Blabbermouth-san," Ken said as he pointed to the said Yokai.

"You want Miss Beautiusa to stop Blabbermouth-san? How would that work, Master Ken?" Yuray wondered aloud.

"Darling, please, anything will work out…beautifully when I am here," Beautiusa said in posture manner as she confronted Blabbermouth-san.

"So, you summoned the Yokai Princess to stop me? Ha! This is gonna be interesting," Blabbermouth-san said. He took no time as he jumped into the air, and bit Beautiusa's arm.

"Ah! He bit Beautiusa-sama's arm!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Wouldn't that hurt her!?" Keita asked.

Just like before, green aura flashed, and Beautiusa went along with it. "My, my, aren't you a beautiful Yokai?"

"Hee, hee! Yeah, blabbermouth all you…wait, what?" Blabbermouth-san looked confused.

"Huh?" Keita, Whisper, Jibanyan, Lasagnyan, and Yuray perplexed.

"Look at that clean and smooth skin! Do you have someone massage that tender skin of yours? And that teeth! Oh, I must know what kind of toothpaste do you use to keep your teeth so white and beautiful," Beautiusa talked and talked.

Blabbermouth-san looked at her with a dumb folded expression. "Uhhh, Wishwash," he answered confusingly.

"What is going on?" Keita asked.

"I summoned Beautiusa because I know in fact that she loves beautiful things, and talk more about that than anything else," Ken said.

"Oh, I understand now!" Yuray realized.

"So, I brought this jewelry just recently because it is just so beautiful. It is the most beautiful jewelry I ever seen, you know. I even also found this beautiful rock. So smooth and such perfect shape, I just must pick it up and keep it for myself, and show it to the world how beautiful it is," Beautiusa just talked and talked.

"Gah! I cannot take it anymore. I give up, I give up!" Blabbermouth-san exclaimed as his Yokai Medal appeared, and floated to Ken.

"Well done, Master Ken! You received Blabbermouth-san's Yokai Medal. You two are now friends," Yuray congratulated.

"At least now this is all over," Ken said.

"So, today's weather is such a beautiful weather, isn't it…" Beautiusa kept going and going.

"Isn't it just me, or she won't stop talking how beautiful everything is," Keita said.

"I think she is just doing it all on purpose," Ken said as he sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Komachan Arrives**

The train entered Sakura New Town Central Station. Many people came off the train, but one, special…kind of person came off, too.

"It's time to search high and low for them."

 _-Yo-kai Watch Another Watcher-_

"And, that is today's last class. Remember, class. Summer vacation may be long, but it will end in a blink of an eye. Do your summer homework early before summer is over," said the teacher.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone agreed exaltedly.

The bell rang as it made all the students to dash out of the class and setting themselves free from the long, hard-working semester and finally began the summer vacation.

"Woohoo! Summer Break is finally here!" Kuma cheered.

"This is going to be great," Kanchi claimed.

"I know, right! There are so many things I want to do," Keita said.

Ken packed up his stuff and headed out of the class, but Keita noticed him and he stopped him. "Hey Ken, what are you gonna do for your summer break?"

Ken stopped walking when he asked that. "Hmmm, I guess just relax at home and stuff. See you guys later," he answered nonchalantly.

The boys looked at him with perplexing looks as he left.

"It sounds like to me Ken really doesn't have any plans for the break," Kanchi said.

"Sounds very boring," Kuma commented. "But, meh, he is not really social, anyway."

Keita looked a bit concern about Ken.

Ken walked down quietly as his Yokai maid follows him. "Master Ken, aren't you excited? Today is the day the summer vacation starts," Yuray asked.

Ken shrugged. "Not really. I rather just stay home and relax all day."

"What!?" Yuray gasped. "But, Master Ken, there are endless possibilities you can do during the summer break! Don't tell me you are just gonna stay in home for the rest of the summer?"

"It is not like I have anything plan for it. Besides, this is the busiest time for my mom. Most likely, I will have the house all to myself, like usual," Ken said.

"Well, I understand your mother is a very busy person, but you should at least have some fun things to do," Yuray insisted.

"When you mean by fun, it means that I encounter some weird Yokai, and gets into another kind of mess. Well, that will not happen to me. All I want is just relaxation, that's all," Ken stated seriously.

"Well…if you insist, Master Ken," Yuray said, agreeing to her master's term, but still looked worry.

"Excuse me, y'all, but could you help me with something?" A voice asked.

Ken and Yuray gasped, and then looked around. When they turned around, they were surprised.

The voice belonged to a Yokai! It had a yellow body with long, pink flaming eyebrows and tail, pink swirls on the cheeks and hips, small pink bands with red heart attached on the ears while the inner ears were light pink and pink eyes. Its stomach was also pink. It also carried a lavender bag with the same pink swirl patterns on its back.

"Dang it! Why of all places a Yokai appear when I say the word?" Ken complained in his thought.

"Hello, maim. Who are you?" Yuray asked.

"Oh, it's pleasure to meet y'all! My name is **Komachan**."

 **Komachan-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Fire**

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss Komachan. My name is Yuray, a Yokai maid who serves here my great master, Ken," Yuray greeted.

"Um, hi," Ken said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ken and Yuray," Komachan said. "To be frank, like I said before, I need some help."

"Anything, Miss Komachan! Master Ken here is a great helper for all Yokai," Yuray exclaimed confidently.

"Hey!" Ken hissed.

"Wow! That's sounds terrific like butter on the hot corncob," Komachan said cheerfully.

"Great. Why do I have to get involved in this?" Ken mumbled as he glared with the expression at Yuray.

"So, what do you need, Miss Komachan?" Yuray asked.

"Oh, you see. This is my first time visiting to this town and all. I am actually looking for two young brothers," she explained.

"So, you're looking for your brothers? I assume that they look like you," Ken guessed.

"Oh yes, they truly are! My first, younger brother has white furs and my second, younger brother has orange furs," Komachan said. She then grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him as she walked. "Come on, y'all! We won't find my brothers if we just stand here like a cow grazing on grasses!"

"Uh, hey!" Ken resisted, but her grip was too strong for him to let go on his own.

Komachan dragged Ken, with Yuray following them to everywhere and anywhere possible in the entire town.

"So, Miss Komachan, why are you searching for your brothers? Did you get lost from them?" Yuray asked.

"Oh, no, no, no! You see, I left from my home, leaving my mom with my two baby brothers, so that I can travel all around the world. I have travelled everywhere…" Komachan said as she began her tale while they were on the search.

"The first place on my travel I came to USA. I visited so many places in USA! There was this long bridge called Golden Gate Bridge. Even though that is its name, it wasn't made of pure gold."

While Yuray listened to Komachan's tale, Ken searched from left to right.

"Next, I journeyed through multiple states, seeing the great natures of America, like the mighty Grand Canyon. The biggest surprise for me is when this steam of water burst out of the ground at this national park I visited! Then, I went little to the north to see this great waterfall."

Ken checked for any cars until the light turned green before crossing over the road.

"Eventually, I traveled across this river called Delaware River, and came to the big city that never goes to sleep, seeing a statue that symbolizes freedom and opportunity to y'all people of the world."

Ken climbed up the tree to see if he could find her brothers.

"Next, I went to South America, and there, jungles were very deep. I got a bit lost on my way, but eventually and luckily, I discovered an ancient temple of some old civilization long ago. Then, I visited to see this huge, holy statue of a man! Then, I took a big boat ride to an island country. There, I saw castles and those fancy armored people called 'knights'. I even tried wearing on, but it was too big for me…"

Ken checked inside a building while the girl Yokai continued with their conversation.

"Then, I went to see this very tall tower in another city called Paris. Their food, the French toast, was very delicious! Mmmm, I can never forget that sweet maple syrup…"

The three were taking a break at the local café.

"Next, I went to the south, and there I saw all kinds of animals! Lion, giraffe, zebra, elephants, you name it; I saw them all. Then, I went way, way to the east to see the huge, long wall that goes across China! I even climb the highest mountain in the world there!"

Ken climbed up the tree again, but was caught by a police officer, and earned a scolding from him.

"After that, I went to see this strange castle that had these dome-like shapes for the roofs, but it was very colorful."

Ken apologized to the officer at the local police box.

"Finally, I decided to settle down and returned to home, but when I did, my momma told me that my brothers went off to the city, and that is why I came here, to search for them!"

"Wow!" Yuray gasped amazingly. "That is the greatest story I ever heard! You really have traveled around the world, Miss Komachan!"

Komachan blushed by the compliment. "Ah, sucks. It was a great experience to travel around the world. I met all kinds of people, and gained knowledge from them, wherever I went. I learned a lot from my journey!"

"Hey, that is a great story and all, but…" Ken said, looking kind of impatient and mad.

"Um, yes, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"What's wrong, zura?" Komachan wondered.

"Well, first of all, whoever your brothers are, I cannot find them! Second, you two didn't help me at all! And thirdly, it is getting late now!" Ken yelled, pointing them to a public clock, which said 6:30 p.m.

"Monge! Time sure flies when we had fun in our conversation," Komachan realized.

"Indeed," Yuray nodded in agreement.

"That's not the point!" Ken angered. "After these long hours of searching and blabbing about your 180 days around the world tale, I haven't found your brothers yet!"

"Oh….that, zura," Komachan realized. "Gosh, y'all, sorry for doing all the hard works, Ken. Whenever someone asks me about my travel around the world, I go on talking and talking like a yelping beetle."

"Plus, we haven't found your brothers yet, and it is already this late. I am so sorry that we couldn't find your brothers, Miss Komachan and….I'm also sorry for listening to your story instead of helping you," Yuray apologized.

"Oh, don't feel bad, Yuray. It was very fun and great that somebody listened to my story," Komachan acknowledged. "Well, since there was no sign of my brothers here, I guess I will go to a different city to find them there."

Ken and Yuray accompanied Komachan to the train station, even to the platform.

"Thank you, Ken, for helping me, even though you didn't found my brothers," Komachan said.

"Well…sorry that I couldn't," Ken said, feeling quite sorry for Komachan.

"For all your hard works, here is my Yokai Medal," Komachan said as she gave him her medal, which showed herself looking around with amazed, excited expression, with different landmarks in the background such as the Statue of Liberty, Eiffel Tower, Sydney Opera House, and the Sphinx.

"Thanks, Komachan," Ken said as he grinned slightly.

"Your welcome," Komachan replied as she smiled. The conductor blew his whistle, indicating that the train is about to leave. "Well, I better get on."

"Safe travel, Miss Komachan, and we hope you find your brothers," Yuray said.

"Bye, Komachan. Be safe," Ken said.

"Thank you, y'all," Komachan said as the door closed, and then the train moved.

Ken watched as the train moved away. He began running until he reached and stopped at the end of the platform. He watched as the train goes by, with a calm, yet sad expression.

"Are you alright, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"….Yeah, I will be fine," Ken responded with a grin.

As Ken and Yuray headed back to home, two peculiar Yokai passed by them.

"Hey, big bro, what are we going to have for dinner, zura?" Asked the Yokai with the flaming brown eyebrows.

"Hmmm, let's have yaki-niku for tonight, zura!" stated the Yokai with the white fur and flaming blue eyebrows.

"Monge! That sounds great, big bro!"

"Monge…" Ken repeated. "Monge!"

Ken turned around to see the two said Yokai walking. "Hey, you two!"

The two Yokai stopped and gasped. They turned around slowly, looking both surprised and scared.

"Ah! These two, they must be…!" Yuray gasped.

"Yeah! That look! The resemblance matches well!" Ken exclaimed.

"Um, yes? How can we help y'all?" the white furred Yokai asked.

"Quick, Master Ken! Use your Yokai Watch!" Yuray demanded.

"On it!" Ken agreed. "I summon you, Komachan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

He inserted the medal into his watch.

" _Summoning Charming!"_ The Yokai Watch said in epic fashion.

Komachan appeared as she performed many kinds of dancing from different culture, including the hula dance, flamingo, and Russian folk dance, ending it with a spin.

" _Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"_

"Komachan!" Komachan exclaimed excitedly. "Huh? Hey, what in tarnation am I doing here!?"

"Miss Komachan, sorry to summon you immediately after you departed, but Master Ken found your brothers!" Yuray stated.

"You did zura?" She asked.

"Look behind you," Ken said.

Komachan turned around and gasped. Her eyes became watery, so emotional that she jumped and hugged the two strongly and warmly.

"Komasan! Komajiro! I finally found you two!" Komachan cried joyfully.

"Big bro, who is this!?" Komajiro asked, as he looked frightened.

"This…this person….are you…our big sister?" Komasan asked.

"Yes! Yes, I am! Your older sister, Komachan! It is been so long to see you two! You both all grown up! Oh, Komasan, Komajiro!" She cried.

"….Big Sister!" Two Komainu Yokai cried, finally remembering that she is their older sister.

"Isn't this so touchy? What a lovely reunion!" Yuray said, as she cried and wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

"It's all thanks to this watch," Ken thought, as he looked at it and shined for a moment.

Later that day, the three Komainu Yokai siblings had a big dinner. Komachan enjoyed her first dinner with her two little brothers as she told them her story about her long journey around the world, which lasted from night until dawn.

* * *

 **-Dremona's Seven Slices of Life-**

 **Day 1**

(My first day here at my new life. Thanks to my new friend, Blizzaria, I decided to live at Grandma Yaga's Yokai Mansion. By rent, of course. I do not know what is like living here since I just got my own bedroom last night, but I do not have to worry about bothering anyone by my power.)

Dremona woke up from her bed. She folded her blanket neatly. Then, she took her towel that she borrowed from Blizzaria to the shower room. She took the shower, and water felt nice and warm.

After she washed herself, she dried her hair and got changed. On her way to the diner hall, she met up with Blizzaria.

"Good morning, Dremona!" Blizzaria greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Blizzaria," Dremona said with a small smile.

"You look very happy today. That's good!" Blizzaria said, as she smiled.

They walked (well, for Blizzaria, she floated) to the diner hall and eat their breakfast. There were other Yokai already eating at the table.

"What a lovely French toast!" Happierre stated.

"It is very delicious, Hun," Esmeralda said.

After eating, Dremona took her plate to the kitchen, where some other Yokai did the cleaning. Then, Blizzaria took her to the entrance hall.

"So, Dremona, what do you think right now?" Blizzaria asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know, living her so far. I know it is just your first day, but I am curious to hear your opinion," she explained.

"Yeah, it is really nice," she answered.

"That's good to hear!" Blizzaria spun around to express her happiness. "So, now I am going to give you an exclusive tour around the mansion. Grandma Yaga told me to do this for you, so that you will know what to do, and don't get lost."

"Oh, OK," Dremona agreed.

"Good! Then let's begin!" The icy Yokai declared.

"First up, this is the main entrance hall where we greet any guests coming into the mansion, like how you were yesterday."

"Here, this is the lobby. This is where guests can relax, and it is a calm place to hang out and stuff. There are many other places to hangout here at this mansion though."

The lobby was very standard, but it had comfortable sofas and decorated with some plant vases, and painting to look lively.

"Next, this room is the laundry room. This is one of the most important rooms. Say, did you notice a hatch door in your room?" Blizzaria asked.

"Um, yes, I did," Dremona said shyly.

"Well, there are hatch doors for every bedroom in this mansion. It is where you put your laundry, and they all come here to the laundry room. Some Yokai living here are assigned to do laundry for other Yokai. I will explain more about that later."

"Oh OK."

"Next up is the game room! This is where we can play all kinds of cool and neat arcade game."

"Wow…" Dremona looked around with am amazed expression as there were many arcade game machines everywhere.

"Next, this is the bowling room, where we can play bowling!" Some Yokai were already bowling.

"Cool…"

"Then, this is the message and therapy room. This is like my favorite room to go whenever I need a message from stressful time I had for the day or two."

Dremona saw Yokai Manjimutt and Kyubi massaged by a tall, purple-skinned Yokai with multiple arms.

"Ssssoooo goooood," Manjmutt said.

"This is life," Kyubi mumbled in relaxed tone.

"Then, here at outside, we have outdoor basketball court, tennis court, soccer field, baseball field, the pool, and even football field."

As she presented, Dremona watched some Yokai; Blazion, InuKamen, Roughraff, and No-Way playing basketball.

"No-Way!" No-Way blocked the basketball.

"Justice Slam!" InuKamen exclaimed as he dunk the basketball through the ball.

"Now back in the inside, this room is the telephone room, where you can pick any phone to call anyone you want. This kind of room is on each floor, so that way is more convenient for everyone. Although, some Yokai I know talks like all day in this room."

"So, like I was saying, my uncle at Osaka really likes marathon and all…"

"By the way, I heard that blah, blah, blah…"

"This is really a big spoiler and all, but I am not even supposed to appear in this story until like way later!"

Babblong, Blabbermouth-san, and Spoilerina were talking a lot on the phone, as Dremona understood what Blizzaria meant about this room's purpose.

"Next we have the library. This is the like the biggest room in the mansion. There are tons of books to read. I come here sometimes to get my mind off of things and just read you know."

Dremona saw Poofessor reading a big book about lecturing, and Insomni reading about a horror story, which involve about not sleeping.

"This is the hot spring room, one for guys and other for the ladies."

"Uuuuuuh."

"There is also a sauna room for each gender, too."

"Uh hah."

"Here is the indoor pool if it is too hot to swim in the outdoor pool."

"I see."

"Here is the fitness room, where everyone can get in shape. Every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturday, Sergent Bully gives an exercise lesson. You should attend. It will really get you pumped!"

"OK."

"Next is the garden. Many different kinds of flower and plants from all around the world are planted here. We also have vegetables and fruits growing here, too. When you have time, you can check it for yourself."

"Cool."

"Finally, my favorite room of them all…the Freezer! This is where all the frozen foods are kept, like raw meat, fishes, and other stuff."

"Brrrrrr, Ooookay…."

"And that is all it. Although, even I discover new rooms and stuff here at Yokai Mansion. This place is huge as you can already tell. What do you think so far?" Blizzaria asked.

"It is pretty…roomy," Dremona said, saying a pun unintentionally.

"Ha, ha, ha! Good one there!" Chucklown laughed as he passed by them coincidentally.

(Oh boy. This mansion is bigger than I thought! I hope I can remember my way here, but being here feels kind of…exciting and adventurous. I think I will enjoy living here.)

* * *

 **And that is all for chapter 16! I know it is very long, but I managed to complete it, and got it uploaded during the weekend before I go back to my job tomorrow. I am trying to get chapter like this for my stories on the weekend.**

 **This chapter introduces my own creation, Blabbermouth-san! He is based off on a real Yokai from the Japanese Myths, Betobeto-san. Beto Beto is a sound that a footstep makes in Japanese culture. If you heard this sound while you are alone during the night, on the street, it is most likely Betobeto-san just walking right behind you. He or she is not a harmful Yokai at all, and the only way to get rid of it is to let it pass by you by saying this; "Please, Betobeto-san, after you." Blabbermouth-san is a Yokai from the Mysterious Tribe, and when he inspirits a person, the inspirited person becomes a blabbermouth, saying secrets aloud to others.**

 **Then, we have Komachan, created by Princess Page! She is the lost older sister of Komasan and Komajiro, who went on a journey around world centuries ago! Yeap, this character have traveled around the world in centuries. She is very talkative when mentioning about the world or her travel, and she is also very knowledgeable about it. Please give applaud to Princess Page.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and I will see you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

 **Slippery Slip Yokai**

The summer break began for Ken, and his school. There were no classes, and everyone was free to do whatever they want…of course, they still have summer homework to do. However, today was a very particular hot day.

Since it was a very hot day, Ken decided to take a swim at the town's public pool.

"Man, it really is hot," Ken huffed.

"It sure is, Master Ken. Good thing I bought some sunscreen," Yuray said as she showed the sunscreen bottle for emphasis.

"Hot day like this calls for nice, cool lasagna," Lasagnyan said as she ate one.

"Mmm, that sounds tasty," Yuray commented.

Ken, and his two Yokai pals arrived to the place. It packed with people, but since Ken is a student, he had his student pass to allow through.

There were many children younger than him and some people older than him swimming in the pool, and enjoying the water slides.

"Wow, there are a lot of people today!" Yuray gasped.

"I wouldn't blame them. This is a great place to cool off," Ken said. He was now wearing a blue swim trunk with a blazing silver heart on the right sleeve.

"Hee-haw!" Lasagnyan jumped into the pool. "Come in, you two! The water feels great, y'all!"

"Why not," Ken said as he shrugged.

"Hey Ken!" Ken turned to his left to see Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and even Fumika. Keita wore a red swim trunk that matched his jacket he wears. Kuma wore a big blue swimming pant, Kanchi's was a light green one, andFumika wore a white one piece swimsuit with pink hearts all over it.

"Hey guys," Ken greeted.

"So you came, too, huh, Ken? I thought you would be in your house all summer long!" Kuma teased.

Ken glared at Kuma for making a joke on him. "Hey, knock it off, Kuma," Fumika said. "Ken is here because dipping into the pool is great for today's weather. Right, Ken?"

"Yeah, like everyone else here," Ken replied.

"Well, since now five of us, why don't we enjoy together?" Kanchi suggested.

"That's a good idea, Kanchi," Keita agreed.

"Sweets! Then, let's take a ride on the water slide first!" Kuma decided as he ran off to the water slide.

"Hey, wait up, man!" Kanchi exclaimed as he chased after me.

"Don't forget about me, you two!" Fumika stated as she went after them, too.

"So, so, you have come, too, my apprentice Yuray," Whisper said snooty.

"Apprentice? I don't think I have ever sign-up for your apprenticeship, Mr. Whisper," Yuray said blindly.

"Yeah, Whisper, what are you talking about?" Keita asked, looking very doubtful.

"Don't be silly, Keita-kun! I, your great Yokai Butler Whisper, am an upperclassman to Yuray. I am more experienced in the field while Yuray is still a trainee," Whisper remarked, as he just told a lie.

Yuray looked very confused while the two boys didn't look convinced.

"Right," Ken said, as he just played along.

"Nya, nya, nya." Both boys, and the two ghosts looked at the pool, seeing Jibanyan swimming with a floatation ring that had the design of NyaKB48 members printed on it.

"Nya, nya! Swimming is so much fun with my exclusive NyaKB48 floatation ring," Jibanyan said happily.

Suddenly, Lasagnyan popped in front of him, catching him off guard and surprising, which caused him to drown.

"Nyaaaaah! Help, help! I am drowning!" Jibanyan cried. Lasagnyan helped get back on his floatation ring.

"Sorry about that, Tomato Bum. Didn't see ya," Lasagnyan apologized.

"See me? You did that on purpose, nya!" Jibanyan suspected. "And my name is Tomato Bum! It's Jibanyan!"

"Well, it looks like the crew is here," Ken joked.

"How about let's go to the water slide now? Fumi-chan and others are probably waiting for us," Keita said.

As they headed to the water slide, Keita suddenly slipped.

"Oh!" He gasped in pain.

"Hey, Keita, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"Um, yeah. I am fine. Just slip, that's all," Keita said as he got up, but then slipped again as he was getting up.

"Don't worry, I am fiinnne!" He slipped again for the third time.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Need a hand?" He offered a help.

"I guess so," Keita accepted his hand, but his hand slipped easily when he just touched his hand for few seconds. Keita tried again, but slipped off from his hand.

"Darn it! Why am I so slippery today!?" Keita moaned.

"Are you alright, Keita-kun?" Whisper asked.

Yuray itched and her body wobbled like if she was shocked. "Uuuuuuh! My Yokai sense is tingling!"

"Don't tell me there is a Yokai nearby that's causing him to slip like a banana peel," Ken mumbled.

"There is a Yokai nearby! It must be what causing Mr. Keita to slip so easily!" Yuray stated.

"Oh, please, Yuray-kun, Keita is just very slippery today after all. Besides, the floor must be so wet that it causes him to slip so easily. That's all," Whisper doubted.

Ken used his Yokai Watch to check their surroundings until he found the culprit.

"Then, explain that," Ken said, as he pointed to the Yokai.

"Huh? What!?" Whisper turned around and gasped with an unbelieved expression.

The Yokai looked like a girl, around the age of 15. Her entire body made out of dark blue water. Over her watery body, she wore a long blue dress with a turquoise pattern of waves on the bottom. Her eyes were green, and her hair was bright blue.

"Who is that Yokai?" Keita asked as he stood back up, but then slipped over his back again.

"That Yokai…is definitely….that Yokai!" Whisper exclaimed as he checked it over on his Yokai Pad.

"That Yokai is…."

"Ah hah!" Whisper interrupted as he found the right one. "That Yokai is **Slipater** from the Slippery Tribe!"

 **Slipater-Tribe: Slippery, Attribute: Water**

"Meh, sounds obvious even without checking the Yokai Pad," Ken said.

"Well…" Whisper said as he had a sweat drop.

"Slipater is a Yokai that causes the inspirited person to slip so easily like water. She causes phenomenon that even on dry land, people will slip. Even slipping out of the chair, causing unnecessary annoyance in daily life,"Yuray explained.

"Oh, I am so sorry that I'm making your friend slip so much, but it is in my nature to make people slip," Slipatersaid.

"Alright, but could you at least stop inspiriting my friend here?" Ken demanded.

"Hmmmm." Slipater thought for a moment. "OK, I will, but on one condition!"

"What!?" Keita gasped before he slipped again.

"If you beat me in a swimming race, then I will leave your friend alone," she said.

Ken thought for a moment, but decided his choice. "You got yourself a deal."

"Master Ken, are you sure about this?" Yuray asked, looking very concerned.

"Don't worry, I will be fine," Ken said, looking confident.

Ken and Slipater stood near the 100 meter pool. Keita just watched while sitting on the chair, but trying to prevent him from slipping out, but it was not working out well.

"Welcome, folks to the first annual Human vs. Yokai Swimming Race!" Whisper announced as he dressed like an anchorman for sporting events. "I am your host, Whisper and I am with my assistant host, Yuray."

"It's very nice to be here to see such spectacular event, here at the Sakura New Town's Public Pools and Water Amusement Center!" Yuray stated excitedly, yet seriously.

"Today's event, we have two candidates. First up, we have 4 foot 11 inches male, Ken Aichi facing against his opponent, Slipater, from the Slippery Tribe!" Whisper announced as random cheers and applaud of invisible crowds occurred.

"Why did this all become like a real sport?" Ken questioned.

"Let's begin the race!" Yuray declared. A random Yokai referee appeared as he had his whistle.

"Ready…" Ken and Slipater went on the platform. "Get set…" They got into a starting place. "Go!"

He blew the whistle, and they both jumped into the pool.

"And the race began! It looks like Ken is in the lead from now on! And I got to say, he does a great breaststroke!" Whisper commented.

"Indeed, Mr. Whisper!" Yuray agreed.

"You can do it, Ken!" Keita cheered as he slipped out of his chair again.

However, Slipater swam past him with a speedy movement.

"What's this!? It looks like Slipater easily passes Ken, and she is near the end of the 100 meter pool!" Whisper announced.

"This does not look for Master Ken! Since Slipater is made up of water herself, she has a major advantage in this race!" Yuray mentioned aloud.

"Why didn't you say so that in the first place!?" Ken yelled.

"It looks like I am going to win! See ya at the finish line, Ken!" Slipater said as she turned around to go back to the starting line.

"Oh no! Slipater is coming back, and Ken is only halfway done! This does not look good at all!" Yuray cried.

"Great, what I am going to do!?" He thought. "Wait…I know what!"

He inserted a medal into his Yokai Watch. "Calling out, Blazion! Yokai Medal, set on!"

" _Summoning Brave!"_ His Yokai Watch exclaimed. _"Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave!"_

"Blazion!" Blazion roared as he appeared.

"Blazion, help me win this race!" Ken exclaimed.

"Blaze!" Blazion roared as he gave a boost of power to Ken. Suddenly, his eyes flared up in flames, and started breast stroking really fast.

"Wow! Ken is now breast stroking so fast like a motorboat!" Yuray gasped.

"Woooooooooooooooooooaaaaah!" Ken yelled as he reached the end and turned around to come back to the starting line.

Slipater looked back, surprised to see Ken was now right behind him until he passed by her.

"What!?" She gasped.

Ken reached the finish line, earning a victory.

"And the winner is Ken Aichi!" Whisper announced greatly as confetti popped and people applauded, and cheered.

"I…I won," Ken said, looking quite surprised for himself.

"Ken, you did it! Thank you!" Keita said emotionally.

"Congratulations, Master Ken! You are the winner!" Yuray cheered.

"Great job, Ken-kun! Well done!" Whisper congratulated him.

"Um, yeah, thanks," Ken said.

"I can't believe I lost in swimming," Slipater said as she looked surprised and became sad. "No way could I've lost. I was the captain of the swimming team when I was still a human. How could I lose to this?"

She fell on her knees, looking very depressed.

Ken, and others looked very sorry for her, but Ken went up to her and offered his hand. She noticed it. "Huh?" She looked up, with a bit of tear in her eyes.

"Hey, that was a good game, and….I am sorry for using Yokai's power to win the race, but to be honest, you are really tough. I gave respect to that."

Slipater looked up, and became happy again. "Thank you," she said as her body shined up, making her YokaiMedal appeared.

"It looks like you got her medal, Ken," Keita said.

"Good job, Master Ken! That is another one to your friendship list!" Yuray said cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah," Ken shrugged. "How about let's just enjoy swimming this time now?"

"Yes, let's do that !" Slipater said excitedly as they all enjoyed the rest of the day in the swimming.

However, they forgot one thing…

"Blaze, blaze!" Blazion panicked as he drowned in the water, and couldn't swim, but nobody noticed him.

 **-Switcharoo Yokai-**

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Whisper yelled angrily.

"You don't do everything right!" Keita yelled back.

Keita and Whisper were having an argument while Jibanyan just watched and be the middle guy.

"Hey guys, why don't we just relax and talk about this, right? Am I right?" Jibanyan suggested.

"No way!" Keita disagreed. "My point is correct! This marshmallow with no noggin doesn't know what he's saying! He never has done anything useful or helpful to me at all!"

"How dare you say about that? Is this kind of treatment I deserve for being a loyal butler to a no good, so average kid?" Whisper exclaimed.

"You take that back!" Keita yelled.

Meanwhile, at the Aichi's residence…

"Damn it, Yuray! Why can't you do anything right!?" Ken yelled.

"I am so sorry, Master Ken! It was an accident!" Yuray apologized.

"That's what you said over 9000 times before! And yet, you still do it!" Ken scolded.

Lasagnyan watched as she became scared and worried. "Hey, Ken, why don't you just give Yuray a break? She is only doing her best."

"Doing her best is what exactly giving me the trouble all the time!" Ken argued.

"Master Ken, I am only doing my job, but you didn't have to say like that," Yuray moaned as her eyes became very watery.

Back to Amano's home…

"You know what? Maybe I will just get a new butler. Better yet, maybe I will get a better Yokai butler or maid, someone who's more useful, helpful, and more reliable Yokai, like Yuray," Keita said.

"Oh! So, that is exactly you want! Fine! Maybe you should ask her then!" Whisper argued.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" Ken huffed as they both turned away from each.

"I think it is best for me to get someone who is less troublesome and less clumsy Yokai servant, like Whisper," Ken stated.

"Please, Master Ken, give me just one more chance!" Yuray demanded.

"You already used up your chance," Ken hissed as he jumped into his bed, and slept, ignoring her.

"Master Ken…." Yuray cried as she floated down in depressed tone.

"It's alright, Yuray. Everything will be alright, and don't let Mr. Fussy Pant's words discourage you," Lasagnyansaid, cheering for her.

"I know, but still I feel bad…" Yuray cried as she sniffed.

Later that night, both parties went to sleep. Somewhere nearby, a mysterious Yokai flew above the town, flapping its wings.

"Swwwwwaaaaap!" It echoed as a strange beam echoed throughout the town, causing inanimate objects to switch places, including two particular Yokai.

"See, see, see," it chuckled.

 _-Next Morning-_

"Uuuwaaaaahh…" Yuray yawned as she woke up, noticing the sunrise had arrived. "Master Ken, it is time to wake up."

She shook Ken, who was still snoring in the bed, but when she turned over the blanket, she was very surprised to what she saw.

"Uuh, give me five more minutes," Keita moaned as he opened his eyelids to see Yuray, with half-asleep face.

They stared at each other for few seconds until they screamed at each other, surprised to see each other's face.

"Yuray!? Why the heck are you doing in my room!?" Keita yelled.

"I…I…I have no clue! Isn't this Master Ken's room!?" Yuray gasped.

 _Meanwhile…_

"WHAT THEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!? Why are you doing here….Whisper!?" Ken gasped.

"What!? When!? Where!? How!? Why am I actually here, anyway!?" Whisper asked heretically. "I mean, all I remember is that I had a huge argument with Keita-kun….Keita!"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Keita realized. "This is just awesome!"

Yuray expressed a confused look. "What do you mean, Mr. Keita?" she asked.

"You see, Ken-kun, whatever the reason for me being here at your present, I think this is a great opportunity for me to serve someone who's more worthy for my humble, respectful, and reliable service," Whisper said.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked with an unease look.

"Don't you see, Yuray? You know all the Yokai right off from the bat without looking it up on the Yokai Pad. You are much smarter than Whisper, making you a better butler…well maid than him!" Keita stated.

"Keita-kun, you're sure about this? I mean, even though Whisper is unreliable sometimes…well, most of the times, he is still our friend, your friend," Jibanyan said, with worried look.

"You know that you're really Keita's butler, right? I don't think it is a good idea for you to like quit and just be Ken's butler, y'all," Lasagnyan said with a concerned look.

"Oh, no, no, no! I…I don't think that is a good idea!" Yuray exclaimed. "That would be like betraying Master Ken."

"But, from what you said, it sounds like Ken is kind of jerk to you. Besides, I want to prove Whisper that I am right! So…" Keita said as he sat on his knees, and then bowed down to Yuray. "Please, just this once!"

"Please, Ken-san, let me be your Yokai butler for a while to prove Ken that I am reliable and useful, which is what I am!" Whisper demanded as he was also bowing down.

"Well…I really don't like to deny someone's request. I…I guess I can serve for someone else other than my master for a little while," Yuray said.

"Hmph. I guess it is fine. At least I don't have to be annoyed by Yuray for while," Ken said as he accepted the deal.

"Thank you!" Both Keita and Whisper said simultaneously.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jibanyan thought.

"I smell trouble, and it is double for sure, y'all," Lasagnyan thought.

"Amp." Keita munched his breakfast. Today was Saturday, so his mother made flapjack with maple syrups. However, as he eat his flapjack, he also made some crumples over himself.

"Oh! Mr. Keita, you are making a mess of yourself," Yuray said as she pointed it out.

"Oh, my bad!" Keita realized.

"Here, let me help you with that," she said as she immediately took her handkerchief out to clean him.

In split second, Keita looked clean without any traces of crumples. "Wow! You clean really fast! Thank you,Yuray," Keita said happily.

"Um, my pleasure," Yuray said as she blushed a bit.

At Ken's residence, he was eating Lasagnyan's homemade pancakes. "Thank you for the meal," Ken said as he clapped his hands to gesture for finishing his meal.

"I will take your dishes, and clean it, Ken-kun," Whisper said as he took the dishes.

"Oh, um, thanks," Ken said nonchalantly. "Well, I think I am going to take a walk."

"Oh! Let me come with you, my master Ken. I don't want you to get into danger if something happens to you," Whisper declared as he literally let go off the dishes.

"Wooo!" Lasagnyan exclaimed as she caught all the dishes, preventing them to crash on the floor. "Phew!"

"The weekend is the best!" Keita stated as he played his video game on his bed. Yuray was cleaning his bedroom while he was playing and Jibanyan was eating some chocobar while reading a NyaKB book.

"Hmm?" Yuray noticed something on Keita's desk. It was his summer homework.

"Mr. Keita, you haven't started your summer homework?" Yuray asked.

"Huh? Yeah, but don't worry. I will do that later," Keita said as he just continued playing his video game.

"But, Mr. Keita, I completely understand your own pacing, but you should at least start it, and do it each day before school begins this fall," Yuray insisted.

Keita stopped playing for a moment. "Well…I guess I should do it just bit. Hey, could you help me with it?"

"Why, of course! I always help Master Ken in his homework, so it would be a great pleasure to help you, too,"Yuray said, smiled.

"Thanks, Yuray! You are the best," Keita praised.

"But, you better do most of the works, Keita, nya. It is not like she will do it for you," Jibanyan said.

"I know that!" Keita hissed.

"So, where shall we begin? I suggest Mathematics since I noticed that is your most weakest in," Yuray said.

Meanwhile, Ken and Whisper walked around (or floated around) the park, doing nothing particularly special except the weather was very lovely, mild-warm, and clear blue sky.

"Ah, such a lovely weather! A good time for a walk, don't you think so, Master Ken?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah, it feels great," Ken nodded.

Suddenly, the sunlight unexpectedly stopped shining, making the two to looked up to see dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and covered the warm sunlight completely.

"What the…?" Ken gasped before the rain started pouring down.

"Quick, Master Ken! Under that shelter!" Whisper exclaimed, pointing to the near public shelter.

Ken and Whisper stepped in. "Damn it, I am wet," Ken moaned as he wiped his shirt.

"So am I," Whisper said as he squeezed his tail to dry off, releasing a lot of water out of him.

Meanwhile, while Keita was busy doing his homework with the help of the Yokai maid, she looked up to the window and noticed the rain pouring outside.

"It is raining," she said.

"Yeah. It is really pouring out there," Keita stated.

"Nyyyaaa…" Jibanyan yawned as he scratched his stomach.

Then, something made Yuray goes into action, taking out an umbrella and headed outside.

"Hey Yuray, where are you going!?" Keita yelled to her, but she completely ignored him.

"Master Ken must be taking a walk at this time, like he always does! I got to find him quick or else, he will catch a cold!" Yuray thought.

It wasn't too long that Yuray found Ken. "Ah, Master Ken! Thanks heaven I….huh?"

She stopped and just looked at Ken, who already has an umbrella, along with Whisper who also had his cat shaped umbrella out.

"I really don't understand how Keita says that you are not reliable, Whisper," Ken said. "But, thank you for the extra umbrella."

"It is my utmost pleasure, Master Ken," Whisper said, feeling very praised.

Yuray gasped as she dropped the umbrella, but not even noticed that she did that.

"I can't believe it…Master Ken….he really….look happier…without me…." Yuray flew away quietly back to Keita's residence. Meanwhile, the culprit Yokai was hanging upside down on a copper wire, looking at what it saw.

"Swaaaaaaaaapp!" It cried.

The next day, Keita and Jibanyan watched in awe and confusion at Yuray who was working harder than her usual.

"Uh, Yuray, you could you know…take things easy," Keita suggested.

"Oh, don't worry, Master Keita! I am just very peppy and I find joy in working for you! I'm just doing a spare cleaning for you, and Mr. Jibanyan, my two NEW friends!" Yuray stated with a forced smile.

"Um, sure…" Keita went along with it, but looked worried. Jibanyan looked concerned, too.

At Ken's home, Whisper and Ken were watching a marathon of documentary on TV. Lasagnyan was doing the house chores.

"Hey, you two lazy bums, you could at least help me, y'all!" Lasagnyan fumed.

"But, we are getting to the good part," Whisper said.

"Don't worry, Lasagnyan. We will do the chore. Just bit more. Besides, she can do that stuff anyway….oh right, she is not here anymore," Ken said, looking a bit down.

"Hmm?" Lasagnyan looked at Ken, and snickered a bit. "Oh I see. It looks like you miss her."

"What!? I don't miss Yuray at all!" Ken argued, shrugging off.

"Don't deny it, partner! You misses her!" Lasagnyan said.

"Well, whatever! I…I am going to do my laundry!" Ken claimed as he walked away, which was an excuse for an escape.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher-_

The next day, the weather was better. It rained for the past two days, and two protagonists along with their partners decided to go outside.

"Well, at least the rain stopped," Keita said as he had both his hands behind his head.

"It sure nyeel good!" Jibanyan said as he stretched his arms.

"Yes, it does feel great…" Yuray commented, although she didn't sound too enthusiastic or happy.

"Ah, the rain has finally stopped and the summer sunshine has returned!" Whisper said enthusiastically as he took a deep breath in.

"It sure is, y'all," Lasagnyan cheered.

Ken was quiet most of the times as he was thinking about something very deeply.

Suddenly, both parties met each other as they stopped.

"Ah!" Ken, Keita, Yuray, and Whisper gasped.

"Hey! There is Whisper! He is with Ken all this time!" Jibanyan pointed out.

"Hey, Yuray, gal! There you are! So, you have been with Keita and Tomato Bum all this time?" Lasagnyan asked.

"For the last time, my name is NOT Tomato Bum!" Jibanyan cried.

"Keita, why are you here of all places!?" Whisper asked.

"Me? Why are you here!?" Keita argued back.

"Mmm…Master Ken," Yuray said nervously.

"Yuray…" Ken said. "How…are you?"

"I'm….well," she replied.

"Swaaaaaapp!" Everyone heard the cry, looking up to the side. What they saw was a big bat with a similar size like Hidabat, except this one had a purple body that turned blue when it reaches the ears and the face. Its eyes were bright yellow without pupils. The wing was dark blue, but lighter blue in the underside of the wings. Two white fangs stuck down from the upper part of the mouth.

"What is that!?" Keita asked.

"Um, um! I know that Yokai. It is, um, it is!" Whisper checked his Yokai pad as he tried to find the right data.

"That Yokai…That Yokai is **Swabat**!" Yuray shouted.

 **Swabat-Tribe: Eerie, Attribute: Restoration**

"That's right! That is Swabat! He is a mischievous Yokai who loves to switch things around!" Whisper claimed.

"Switch things?" Jibanyan repeated.

"He means that it uses its power to switch objects, persons, pretty much anything in its own like. He is the number 1 Yokai who causes phenomenon, 'Aaaah! Why did I just use a hot sauce!? I thought this was ketchup!', or something similar!" Yuray explained.

"Now, I get it, y'all! This Yokai is the culprit, the one who switched both Yuray and Whisper to their respective partner, Ken and Keita!" Lasagnyan deduced.

"So, if we beat this Yokai, everything will go back to normal!" Jibanyan said. "As much as I like Yuray and her good messaging, it would be better if we go back to the way it was before!"

The red cat Yokai jumped into action. "Kick this! Paws of Fury!"

"Swaaaaap!" Swabat quickly switched itself with a concrete wall, causing Jibanyan to punch the wall and getting hurt in the process.

"NYYYYAAAAH! Ouch, that hurts!" He cried painfully.

"Be careful! Swabat has the power to switch things! He is a very formidable fighter, too!" Whisper stated.

"Then, I can only think one Yokai to help out in this one!" Ken said as he took out a Yokai Medal. "I call upon Beautiusa! Yokai Medal, set on!"

" _Summoning Charmining!_ " His Yokai Watch stated. " _Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"_

"Beautiusa!" Beautisua appeared in a glorious pose.

"You summoned Miss Beautiusa, but why!?" Yuray asked.

"Ah, my darling Ken, what sort of beautiful help I can give you today?" The beauty queen Yokai asked.

"Beautiusa, I want you to stop Swabat!" Ken stated.

She looked at the Yokai, looking very determined. They both stared deathly each other, trying to overpower one over the other. They did this for good ten seconds.

"Swaaaaaaap!" Swabat used its attack, switching Beautiusa's head with a trash can.

"KYAAAAH!" Yuray screamed.

"He switched her head with a trash can!" Keita gasped.

"No way!" The other three Yokai gasped, too.

"You think you can defeat me with such tactic like yours?" Beautiusa spoke up, even with a trash can as her head.

"Swap!?" Swabat looked surprised.

"Even if you turn my head into a trash can, I would still look beautiful with a trash can for my head! Because you know why?" she asked. "Because I am BEAUTIFUL!"

"Swaaaaaaaaapp!?" Swabat gasped before it fainted. It caused everything to go back to normal.

"What just happened?" Keita asked.

Beautiusa turned around to look at our heroes. "There is nothing in this world that can switch my beauty with anything else. I am beautiful, no matter what I look."

"I see!" Lasagnyan understood. "That is how she can defeat Swabat."

"Well, like what Yuray said when we first met Beautiusa, I used her knowledge to help win this fight," Ken explained.

"Master Ken, you…you used my knowledge," Yuray said.

"Hey Yuray…" Ken looked down as he was stumbling himself for a second, but then looked at her. "I…I'm sorry. You are not unhelpful. Your…knowledge about the Yokai is what helped me to stop Swabat. So….thank you very much."

"What a beautiful friendship you have. All is forgivin….at least not yet until you two apologizes, too." Beautiusa gleamed to Keita and Whisper.

"Huh? Us…Well…I guess from what I saw, I apologize, too, Whisper," Keita said.

"Yes, I agree, too. I sincerely apologize to you, Keita-kun," Whisper said.

They all smiled. Swabat woke up, and saw that they were all happy.

Swabat smiled and used his power. "Swaaaaap!"

Suddenly, Yuray and Whisper switched in place, with her floating next to Ken and Whisper to his master respectfully.

"Hey, look at nyat! You guys switched back," Jibanyan noticed.

"It appears so," Whisper said.

"And it is all thanks to Mr. Swabat," Yuray stated. "Huh? Hey, where is he?"

They looked and noticed that Swabat was nowhere to be, except that he left his medal on the ground. Ken picked it up, and looked at it. It had a picture of him, making that echo sound wave as he switched bunch of random objects around as if he is juggling those objects.

* * *

 **Hello, Yokai Fans! How are you all doing?**

 **I know, I know. It has been more than a month or two that I have not uploaded the story! I just had been busy with my work and other things in life that kept me from writing this (and all my other stories), but do not worry! Just be patient for the next one, and I will be very appreciated for your patience.**

 **I am sorry that this chapter don't have those shorts. I worked on this during the night before Halloween, and I want to get it out by then. This chapter introduces two new Yokai; Slipater from the Slippery Tribe made by Doki and Swabat from the Eerie Tribe made by your truly.**

 **Slipater's origin is kind of a sad one. She was a student who is very good in swimming. However, one time she got into an accident, which led to her death and she became a Yokai. She is very competitive when it comes to swimming, but if you beat her, she will become a best friend to you. I hope I got your origin right, Doki. If not, then I am sorry.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy Halloween soon. I am going to work on my Yu-Gi-Oh stories, so this story will be in hiatus for awhile, but like I said before, please be patient and I will see you guys again.**

 **Also some ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

 **I've been reading you guys' comments/reviews, and I decided that I will write my own literation of the movie, but I really don't know how I want to do it. However, since Ken and his friends/Yokai friends are in their summer break (lucky for them...), I decided that there will be a new story that is canon to this one...which is a CROSSOVER! Two hints I will give you guys: One, it starts with a letter L and second, it is closely related to Yokai Watch, but it is not as close as you think it is.**

 **Well that is all, folks. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I will see you all again next time :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Dremona's Seven Slices of Life-**

 **Day 2**

(My first day at my new, official home, Yokai Mansion is a very interesting place. I was guided on a tour of the place by my new friend, Blizzaria. She is very nice, although kind of…cold, but not in the mean way! Just…literally cold. Anyway, today is my second day, and I will try my best to be a good tenant, starting today!)

Dremona woke up as she stretched her small arms and yawned widely. Next, she folded her blanket neatly, like yesterday. Then, she walked to the shower room, and the water felt nice and warm. Finally, she went back to her bedroom, get changed, and headed to the diner hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, Blizzaria! You're early, and that's good," Blizzaria greeted cheerfully as usual.

"Um, yeah. Is something…wrong?" Dremona asked timidly.

"Huh?" She looked at her with confused look, but nodded with a reassuring face. "No, no! You did nothing wrong, but actually, we need your help!"

"You do? And what do you mean 'we'?" Dremona asked.

"Ah, you are awake. How did you sleep well last night?" They turned around and saw Grandma Yago, who approached them.

"Good morning, Grandma Yaga," Blizzaria said happily.

"Good morning, Miss. I slept pretty well," Dremona answered.

"That's good to hear, dearly, but just refer to me as Grandma Yaga. There's no need for you to be that much polite, but thank you, anyway." Grandma Yaga assured to her, and next, she turned the blizzard Yokai.

"Did you explain to her the DR?" she asked.

"Not yet, but about to," Blizzaria replied.

"DR?" Dremona thought aloud.

"You see, Dremona, DR is stand for 'Daily Routine'. Here at Yokai Mansion, everyone takes turn to do house chores every day. Today, we are assigned with kitchen duty. You will help us with that today," Blizzaria explained.

"Oh? Really?" she asked.

"That's right, dear. Even though you are my tenant, I cannot have a bunch of lazy tenants living here. This mansion is huge as you can see, and an old hag Yokai like me just can't do all the chores by myself. So, I assigned everyone house chores each and every day. That is why it is called DR!" Grandma Yaga explained in cheerful, excited tone.

"There are a lot of different house chores, but since you are new here, you will start your very first house chore at the kitchen; kitchen duty!" Blizzaria revealed.

"I see. If that is what I need to do in order to live here, then I, um, will do my best!" Dremona said determinedly.

"That's the spirit! And, don't worry. It is going to be easy and fun," Blizzaria nodded.

 _-Yokai Watch Another Watcher Shorts-_

Blizzaria, Dremona, and some other Yokai (Blazion, Fidgephant, and Majinmutt) dressed in white apron, plastic gloves, white mask, and white hat.

"Oh, I feel so nervous," Dremona said in her mind.

Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed openly. An orange-skinned Yokai with a green loincloth, black horn, and fangs came through with a pink apron that says 'Mess with the Cook, You're Cooked'.

"Alright you maggots!" His voice spooked Dremona, making her to hide behind Blizzaria.

"We have a ton of hungry Yokai who lives in this huge dam mansion! I, Captain Bully, is ordered by our boss/landlord, Grandma Yaga as master chef! It is us who must feed them, and we will cook them the most…meanest….largest….delicious breakfast ever! Now, are you all ready?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" All Yokai except Dremona yelled.

Captain Bully noticed the timid Dremona. "I said are you READY?!"

"Um Yes!" Dremona yelled forcefully.

"Good!" Captain Bully nodded. "Since we have a new face here, I will briefly explain what we have to do here. So we are going to cook breakfasts for our fellow Yokai tenants. We are gonna cook them…a Fuji Pancake!"

Everyone gasped horrifically, but Dremona looked with a confused face.

"That's right, the legendary Fuji Pancake! Something that no Yokai have cooked in history! Even the human has trouble taming this wild beast of tastiness, but for us, it is not trouble at all! Let's do this, team!" Captain Bully declared, with his fist up in the air.

"Yeah!" Other Yokai did the same thing. Dremona joined in, with her raising her arm up slowly.

They began cooking the pancakes as a familiar Captain Bully's training regime them song played in the background.

"Go, go! Move that butter! Roll that doll like you never roll before! Come on! Poooooo!" Captain Bully said with a motivating, excited tone.

As Dremona worked, she noticed something that she never had seen before. Everybody, including Blizzaria was working hard. Even Captain Bully sweated and did his part as he did the mixing, even though some of them were splattering around. What's surprising to her was that everyone had a positive look on them.

Eventually, they somehow did it. They made a mountain of pancakes on the giant plate.

"We did it!" Blizzaria exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Blaze, blaze!" Blazion stated happily.

"This is probably the most successful thing I ever did in my life…at least the only one," Majimutt said.

"It looks soooo good! It makes me want to goooo…to eat that is," Fidgephant said.

"Wow," Dremona awed.

"Good job, team! And, we made it just in time! Let's all serve this delicious Fuji Pancake to everyone!" Captain Bully declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone, including Dremona yelled in response.

(I can't believe that we made a mountain of pancakes! It was pretty hard work, and yet…I don't feel that tired. I mean, my arm does feel cramped from all mixing and rolling, but I really didn't care at all. I felt…fun in doing it with everybody else.)

* * *

 **-Chapter 18-**

 **Seriously, a Yokai?!**

Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan were walking down the street on a bright, sunny day. It was anther lovely day in the summer.

"Ah, summer! I just love this time of the year! So is this lasagna, nya," Lasagnyan said happily, eating her lasagnas.

"Grrrr…" Ken growled.

"What's wrong, Master Ken? You don't look so happy," Yuray noticed.

"Well, as much as I love the season, too, at this rate, I am gonna run out all of my allowance!" Ken stated seriously.

He showed his empty wallet. "And it is used mostly between grocery and Lasagnyan's craving for lasagnas."

"Nya?! Did someone say lasagnas?" Lasagnyan pecked with interests.

"You're already eating it!" he exclaimed.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Master Ken, but do not worry! Next time, we will buy lasagnas in the Yokai World, so that you don't have to spend your human money," Yuray assured.

"But, lasagnas in the human world are the best, and tastier than ones in the Yokai world!" Lasagnyan complained.

"Aaaah," Ken sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Yo, chill out, dude." The trio heard a familiar voice. It belonged to Kuma.

"What's wrong, man?" They also heard Kanchi's voice as well.

"What's going over there?" Ken asked as they saw it.

"Why?! Just why?!" They saw Keita yelling very loudly as if he was complaining about something. "Why did my ice cream dropped?! Why does this accident happen to me?! There must be some kind of unknown force playing against me!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ken asked as he approached Kuma and Kanchi.

"Oh hey, Ken, what's up," Kuma greeted. "Keita here is just acting real strange all of a sudden!"

"Yeah! We were just walking and enjoying our ice cream until Keita dropped his by accident, and he just suddenly got upset and acted so serious about it! He can't seem to get over it," Kanchi explained.

"I can see that," he said with plain view.

"This must be a work of Yokai, Master Ken! My Yokai sense is tiggling!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Oh please, Yuray." Whisper, Keita's Yokai butler, appeared besides her. "Ken is just being very upset for dropping his ice cream by accident. He will get over it eventually."

Ken used his Yokai Watch and discovered the dark silhouette that stood next to Keita.

"It's a Yokai," Ken stated.

"Say what?!" Whisper gasped.

The new Yokai presented was a dark purple crow with a blue beak, legs, and black plumage. It wore a black bowler cap, brown trench coat, and a pipe in its beak. Its eyes were black.

"Who's that Yokai? I never seen him before, y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"He looks like a detective," Whisper commented.

"That's **Graven** from the Shady Tribe," Yuray said.

 **Graven-Tribe: Shady, Attribute: Wind**

"So, what does he do when it inspirits people?" Ken asked.

The inspirited Keita noticed Ken, and run up to him, making him jump in shock.

"Why do you look at me like that, Ken? Do I look suspicious to you?" he questioned.

"What? No, I am just walking pass by and…"

"Why were you walking pass by?" Keita interrupted him and asked more question.

"Well, as I was saying…wait, why am I even answering at a time like this? You got to stop Keita! You are inspirited by Graven," Ken claimed.

"Why do you think I am inspirited? Is there a reason why you want me to be inspirited by Graven?" Keita questioned even more in a serious tone.

"Geez, what's up with him? I mean this Yokai?" Ken asked.

"When Graven inspirits someone, the inspirited person becomes serious about everything. He makes everything blows out of proportion, and tends to question everyone at the scene about everything, even random facts," Yuray explained.

"Why do you know so much about me, Yuray?" Keita questioned to Yuray.

"What?! Oh, I was just, ah!" Yuray mumbled nervously.

"So, basically, he is making Keita be too serious," Lasagnyan stated.

"And if it continues like this, everybody will start hating Keita. Graven is the number 1 Yokai who causes phenomenon such as 'Oh, that guy is always too serious about everything!'"

"Another annoying Yokai. Just my day," Keita moaned. "But, nonetheless, I got to stop it before everybody starts hating Keita!"

Ken ran and pulled Keita along with him.

"Hey, why are you pulling me for?! What's going on?!" inspirited Keita asked.

"Hey, where are you taking him, Ken?!" Kuma exclaimed.

He brought Keita to a place somewhere nobody else will see him.

Ken got out some of the Yokai medals he got from the other Yokai and collected. "OK, this one should be good."

He chose one of his medals and got ready. "I call upon Dizzy-Top! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _Summoning Mysterious!_

 _Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie!_

 _Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!_

 _Dizzy-Top!_

Dizzy-Top summoned by Ken's Yokai Watch.

"Nya, I will join in, too!" Lasagnyan decided as she stood next to the summoned top Yokai.

"Oh, why am I fighting with two Yokai?! What is this? Two in one pie?" Keita asked.

"What did he say?" Dizzy-Top asked, looking confused.

"Don't mind him! Just focus on Graven!" Ken ordered.

"Let's go, y'all!" Lasagnyan jumped into action.

"Yeah!" Dizzy-Top jumped in, too as he started spinning wildly.

"Ah, I see! You want a fight! Now, this is a serious matter!" inspirited Keita exclaimed as he took a medal and used his Yokai Watch.

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Alarming, boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

 _Jibanyan!_

"What's this?! Keita summoned Jibanyan!" Whisper surprised.

"It must be due to Graven's power! He's controlling Keita and used his Yokai Watch to summon other Yokai!" Yuray claimed.

"Nya? What's going on here? Why's Ken, Yuray, and everybody else are here?" Jibanyan asked.

"Jibanyan, fight for me and stop Lasagnyan and Dizzy-Top!" Keita ordered.

"What?! Why would I do that?" Jibanyan questioned.

"Just do it!" inspirited Keita ordered seriously.

Dark aura swept over Jibanyan from Keita's body. Jibanyan tried to get the dark aura off from him, but it was too strong and consumed him completely. He stopped struggling and the red cat Yokai looked at Ken and the others with mindless, yet sinister look.

"Nyaaaaaah!" Jibanyan roared.

"Oh my?! Something is different about Jibanyan!" Yuray exclaimed.

"There is nothing about dark aura in the Yokai Pad at all!" Whisper panicked as he checked it.

"Something's not right here!" Ken said. "Be careful you two!"

"Right, y'all!" Lasagnyan stated as she threw her lasso over Jibanyan.

"Nyah?!" Jibanyan got caught by her lasso, and he tried to get out of it. "Nyaaah!"

"Snap out of it, Tomato Bum!" Lasagnyan demanded.

"Nyaaaah!" Jibanyan burst out, loosening from her lasso's grip. "Paws of Fury!"

"Nyaaaaah!" Lasagnyan screamed as she got hit.

"Lasagnyan!" Ken yelled.

"I got her!" Dizzy-Top saved her.

"That is impossible! Jibanyan beaten Lasagnyan!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Something is off about all of this! Is this all due to Graven's powers?" Yuray asked aloud.

Dark aura glowed around Jibanyan's, Keita's, and Graven's body respectfully.

"Ah ha! I got it!" Ken got an idea and took out another Yokai Medal. "I call upon Komachan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

The familiar Komainu Yokai appeared as she danced with all the dance style she learned from her travel while the tribe theme song played in the background.

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Alarming, boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

 _Komachan!_

"Howdy, y'all! You need my help, Ken?" Komachan asked.

"You summoned Miss Komachan? But, why?" Yuray asked.

"Hey, Komachan, do you have a minute or two to talk about your travel to my good friends there?" Ken pointed to Keita, Jibanyan, and Graven.

The said three looked confused as to what was going on, and what will happen.

"Oh golly! I was just thinking of having a conversion with somebody, and what a great timing!" Komachan looked excited before she turned to Keita, and the other two Yokai.

"So, I came from a faraway village. I enjoyed my family, but I also wanted to travel around the world. So, I began my journey and left my two precious, little brothers and mother at home. The first place on my journey was Edo City. That was an old name for Tokyo and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…."

"Nyaaah! Make it stop!" Jibanyan complained.

"This is even worse than hearing from Babblong!" Keita moaned.

"Rrrrraaa! This is just too much! Why does she go on and on?! I give up!" Graven exclaimed, causing the dark aura to be gone.

The dark aura disappeared from Keita and Jibanyan, too.

"Huh? Hey, what just happened?" Keita asked.

"Beat me? Better question is what were we doing here?" Jibanyan asked.

"Oh, thank goodness you two are alright!" Whisper relieved.

"Hey Whisper, exactly what happened here?" Keita asked.

"What? You don't remember? You and Jibanyan were possessed by the Yokai Graven," Whisper said.

Ken walked over to the defeated Graven. "Hey, I want to ask you. Why did you possess my friends?"

"Well…" Graven got back up, and looked normal again very quickly. "It is a very serious topic that I don't talk so often about, but you look very trustworthy, so I will tell you."

"You recover very quickly," Whisper commented.

"I used to a normal raven who lived in a big city. I did not have any home, and I lived on the streets most of my life…until the day I met my owner. He took me in as a pet, but he was very troubling man."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"He was a detective, but not many jobs came to him. He had trouble focusing, could never solve any cases, and always ended up forgetting them entirely. One day, he only had few dollars left, so he spend it on a book that would help him focus, and it did. It helped him," Graven explained.

"That's good to hear," Lasagnyan said with a little grin.

"It helped him too much, though. He became so successful and serious that he forgot about everything else in his life, including me! He failed to feed me! After seeing him become so serious, I began to believe that I should become serious in order to live, and so I became Graven, a Yokai…"

"That's a very tragic!" Yuray cried.

"I never heard such sad tale in my entire life!" Whisper's eyes filled with tears.

"So much sadness!" Jibanyan cried, too.

The three crying Yokai hugged together with comfort while Ken, Keita, Lasagnyan, and Dizzy-Top looked at them with a sigh look.

"You guys are taking it too much," Keita thought aloud.

"Now that this has become much serious matter, I shall give you this. My Yokai Medal!" Graven handed Ken his medal, which showed himself lecturing about.

"Congratulations, Master Ken! You got Graven's medal," Yuray cheered.

"Wooh! That was quick," Lasagnyan gasped.

"Hm, well, I, thank you, Graven. Just remember to not inspirit anyone to be serious again," Ken said.

"What do you mean by that? Why do you ask such question? Why is that?!" Graven said seriously.

"Great. Here we go again," Whisper moaned.

Meanwhile, a mysterious person watched them from atop of some house's roof.

It was a girl who looked around mid-teen. She had long black hair, golden eye that looked very feline-like, and wore a dark purple vest, pink undershirt, and dark low-heeled boots. She also wore long black ribbons that were attached to her back, which waved with the winds.

"That boy…He was able to stop that cursed Yokai. Hmmm, this might be something worthy to report about," she said before she disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **-Yokai Partners-**

 **Episode 1**

 _Law and order, mends with crime and chaos, will become the huge wave of some fortunate and misfortunate. –NewComer1 1:0_

"So, you just graduated from police academy and passed the detective exam with the top 5 score in your class, eh?"

A man in blue police uniform said as he looked over an application. Other people, who sat on each side, also wore a blue police uniform. In front of them, a ghostly Yokai was sitting or rather floating on the chair.

"Yes, sir! My name is Yuray, and I am very eager to start this new position, sir!" Yuray exclaimed excitedly as she saluted to the interviewers.

"Hmmm, what do you think guys?" asked the middle one.

"Well, I say she looks fit for the job! Although, with a bit out of experience, I think she could do a swell job here," said the one on the right. He wore orange sunglasses, and had short black hair and beard. He looked like Kizaru, one of the navy admirals from One Piece.

"I really don't know about this, but I really don't care. Let's just go with this. I am fine, either way," said the one on the left. He had spiky black hair, sharp eyeshadows, and scar that ran across his right eye. He looked a bit scary.

"Alrighty then! You are hired, Officer Yuray! You will start your position as detective will start tomorrow in the morning, so get your stuff ready and move to the Homicide Investigations Department," the middle one ordered, who wore silver eyeglasses.

"Yes, sir! Thank you so much sir!" Yuray saluted.

 _-Next Morning-_

(Hello. My name is Yuray. I just recently took an exam and passed, thanks to my wide knowledge in homicide investigations. Now, I finally became a detective, my life-long dream! A new adventure waits for me, but never did I know that it will actually be a great adventure full of mysteries with my partner!)

"Good morning, everyone!" Yuray greeted as she burst opened the door.

However, nobody did pay any attention to her as they were busy with other things. Yuray felt a cold shoulder.

"Oh hey, what's up!" She turned her head over to a man. He was bold with little hair, and wore thick black eyeglasses. He also wore light brown vest with dark navy blue tie and white business shirt underneath the vest, and black slack pant.

"Nice to meet you, sir! My name is Yuray, and today is my first day here," Yuray stated excitedly.

"I see, I see. Well, good luck with that and lucky for you, you will be working with your very own partner," the man said.

"Partner?" Yuray asked.

"Eeyup! Let me show you around and bring you to your office, and your partner," the man said. "By the way, my name is Kancho. I am a detective, too, but for the Department of Public Affairs and Safety."

"Wait? Department of Public Affairs and Safety? I thought this was the Homicide…" She got interrupted when he dragged her.

Kancho brought Yuray to the very corner end of the office room. He knocked on the opened door.

"Hey, your secon…I mean, your new partner is here!" Kancho knocked the door.

"Allow him to come in." Yuray saw a ghostly Yokai in black suit looking out the window.

"Um, hello sir," Yuray said timidly. "It is pleasure to meet you. I will be working with you from today. Please be good to me."

She bowed to her new co-worker. The ghostly Yokai looked at her.

"So, you are the new rookie I get as the replacement for my old one. Hmph, typical…but at least you look more focused than my last one," he commented.

"Say what?" Yuray asked.

"Anyway, the name is Whisper. Unlike whatever you learned at the academy, here at our work is the real deal. We don't know crimes will strike. It can happen anytime, so we must stay vigilant and focused all the time and…"

As he leered to look at her, she was already not listening due to that she was unpacking her stuff.

"Hey! You are supposed to listen to me!" Whisper yelled.

"Oh, I am sorry! I was just unpacking my stuff!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Well…it looks we have a lot of work to do," Whisper sighed. "Anyway, like I said, we have to say focus. Crime will happen anytime!"

"Yes, crimes will happen anytime…" She repeated as she wrote it in her little notebook.

"Seriously, I really don't like her already. But, no matter, I will be promoted and become popular soon enough!" Whisper thought.

"Um, sir," Yuray said, snapping him out of his day dream. "Would you like some of these chocolate?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Whisper drew as he took one chocolate bar.

"Red alert! Attention all officers! We have a kidnapper at West Street, downtown!" Everybody heard the announcement.

Suddenly, Yuray's eyes shined.

"Come on, Mr. Whisper! We have our first case!" Yuray pulled and dragged Whisper when he was about to take his first bite off the chocolate bar.

"Waaaaaah!" He screamed.

Yuray and Whisper arrived at the scene as the last two. There were already some police officers and SWAT team, prepared and surrounded the perimeter.

"Alright, boys! Listen up, we have one kidnapper, but this one is fierce one! The suspect kidnapped four civilians and locked them up in that warehouse! He demands a million dollar in exchange of the hostages! One small slip, it will mess our entire operation of rescue! Be cautious and swift, men!" The head detective yelled.

"Yes sir!" The men replied determinedly.

"Excuse me, sir!" Yuray spoke up.

"Eh?" The head detective turned around with a very mean, yet annoyed look.

"Yuray and my partner, Whisper, are here, reporting for duty!" She saluted.

"Oh, hello sir!" Whisper fixed himself quickly and then saluted to him.

"What are you two? I don't recognize you both goofballs!" The head detective stated, making Whisper back flipped himself.

"But I work for this job for almost a year now…" Whisper mumbled.

"My name is Yuray, sir! This is my partner, Detective Whisper! I was just recently recruited into the work of detective, sir! I am here to do my best, sir!" Yuray said with full of passion and determination.

"Hmph! Well, the name is Ichani, a detective from the Homicide Investigations Department!" He introduced himself. "Well, if you are here to do a job, than just sit tight and let the experienced professionals do the job!"

Yuray gasped. "But, sir, I was trained and well-educated to do this job, including for this kind of situation!"

"Then, let me educate you on this! Stay out of my way!" Ichani ordered.

"Sir!" A regular police officer approached him. "The SWAT Team is prepared to go in whenever you are ready, sir!"

"Good! On the count of three, we strike in!" Ichani stated seriously. "One…."

Everyone stood firmly.

"Two…."

Yuray and Whisper watched with anxious eyes.

"Thre…"

BANG!

They froze when they heard a gunshot. Ichani started at the warehouse, but refocused back into the situation. "Three! Go, go!"

The SWAT broke through the door and they, and the other offices stormed into the warehouse. Yuray and Whisper joined in the crowds.

The SWAT team and entire police force stopped with Ichani leading them in the very front.

"Excuse me. Pardon us. Coming through," Yuray said as she passed through everybody else.

"What happened? Why did everyone stop?" Whisper asked.

When they passed through and saw what presented in front of them, it was horrifying. One man, with a black jacket and hat, lay down in cold blood. A gun lay next to the dead body, and four hostages had surprised look on their face as the entire police force looked surprised, too.

"This is…" Ichani gasped.

"It can't be!" Whisper exclaimed.

"It is," Yuray said calmly as possible. "The kidnapper…is dead."

* * *

 **Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!**

 **Well, to be exact, happy holidays! It is been long time since I updated this story, but finally a new chapter! Think of it as an early Christmas present from yours truly.**

 **First and foremost, I want to give a great thank and shoutout to Guest, his or her own Yokai OC, Graven from the Shady Tribe! I got to say, it is a very cool Yokai in my opinion, and I have a plan for this Yokai to appear in future chapters. I hope you guys like this Yokai, too.**

 **For this chapter and beyond, I am going to change a tone of the story little bit as this story moves into...the SECOND SEASON! Yeah, I know, second season, could you believe it? Well, this new and upcoming season will be a bit more serious and potentially darker than the current season, so the rating will change to Rated T for very serious theme. There will be new Yokai, and in the coming chapters or so, I will introduce a new (fictional) tribe. I won't say it here and now because it is a spoiler, but let's just say it is going to be a fun, new year for 2017.**

 **With all that said, I say thank you all for supporting this story because it is all of you guys who makes me continue writing this wonderful story with great plot, characters, and so much more. I am looking forward to 2017, I will do my best and better than what I did this year, 2016, and I will see you all with a new chapter next year.**

 **Merry belated Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kawanza, and Happy New Year!**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Yokai Partners-**

 **Episode 2**

 _Even the smallest detail can lead to a big clue. –NewComer1 1:1_

"OK, people. I want to hear each of your stories to understand exactly what happened here," Ichani said.

(Hello, everybody, my name is Yuray. Today is my first day of the job as a police detective. I move to the Public Affairs and Safety Department, and yet I thought I would work in the Homicide Department. I partner up with a senior detective named Whisper. Shortly after we met, we got into our first case; a kidnapping case, but…it became into a murder case. So….ex—citing!)

"First off, an introduction!" Ichani demanded.

"Oh, well, I will go first." One of the hostages spoke up. This person was a regular business man. "My name is Kuroda Sagaki. My current occupation is a consultant in finance."

"My name is Momo Sakura, a manga artist." The second person introduced. She was a young woman wearing a red beret hat, light yellow sweater, long black socks, and red checkered skirt.

"I'm Vivian LaBlanc, Monsieur! A cook and owner of the local candy store!" A very excited man exclaimed. He wore a typical white chef uniform that had a sweet scent on it, and few smudges of chocolate on his uniform.

"And, my name is Kaneda Obe, my good officer. As you can see, I am just a humble monk in training." A young, bold monk introduced politely as he bowed down.

"It's nice to meet you all. Now, what the heck happened here?" Ichani asked.

"Well, it was a very simple, beautiful morning, officer." Kaneda spoke humbly. "I was just sweeping the stone steps to the grand shrine I train at when Ms. Sakura, Mr. Obe, and Mr. LaBlanc walking pass by when that horrible man approached us, and brought us here!"

"Wait!" Whisper stated. "So you're saying that the kidnapper just approached you all four and kidnapped right at the scene, coincidentally!?"

"And I am the one asking the questions here!" Ichani pushed away the ghostly Yokai's face.

"It is true, your officer! It was so scary!" Momo said seriously.

As Ichani listened to the hostages' tale, Yuray was looking at the kidnapper's body.

"Hmmm, interesting." She thought.

"Well, rookie. It looks to me that what the hostages say are true," Whisper said.

"Huh? What was that?" Yuray snapped.

"Did you not listen!? A good detective must listen to the hostage or at least the people's story!" Whisper scolded. "Let me explain in the shortest and easiest way for you to understand. Eh-hm! The kidnapper kidnapped the four hostages at the same time, and brought them here. He was going to bargain the hostages with the police in exchange for money. However, while the kidnapper was distracted, these hostages worked up their courage and attacked the kidnapper. In the process, the kidnapper dropped his gun, causing it to trigger itself and shot the bullet right through the kidnapper's heart!"

"I see…" Yuray mumbled as she looked over the gun that the kidnapper used.

"Alright, alright. Well, even though it was a very reckless move, you four's courage won't go denied. I salute you for well job done!" Ichani saluted to the four.

"Oh geez, it's no problem." Momo flustered.

"Yes, indeed. I think this is a good time for each of us to go back home." LeBlanc declared.

"I agree. Since you all are safe, I don't see why not," Ichani said.

"Wait, Detective Ichani!" Yuray stopped them. "Don't let everyone leave, not yet!"

"Whhaat!?" Whisper gasped.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this, ghost girl!? Can't you see the case is over!?" Ichani yelled.

"It may look it is over, but it isn't, and I will tell you why it is that it isn't over. We are looking over this situation too plainly," Yuray said.

"What are you…!?" He was interrupted when Whisper approached right in front of him.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Please, Mr. Detective Ichani, let me talk straight to my partner here, just two of us?" Whisper asked as he pushed Yuray, and then turned to her with his face in front of her. "Rookie, what the heck are you doing!? Do you really want to get fired on your first day!? (Although, I kind of want that to happen, though…)"

"No, Detective Whisper," she said as he pushed Whisper aside. "This is not ordinary accident at all. This scene….is a murder scene!"

Everyone gasped as one random thunder roared and lightning flashed when she said it.

"Murder!? That's blasphemous! How do you even see this whole thing as a murder?" Ichani argued, not looking very convinced.

"You see, I took a liberty to look over the victim's body. There was something interesting I found on the victim's hands," Yuray said seriously.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Ichani asked.

"Take that!" Yuray pointed to the very hand. "These brown smudges on his hands! They are chocolate. These smudges of chocolate are also on the handle of the gun, too."

"Maybe the kidnapper ate some chocolate before this whole thing." Whisper guessed.

"Maybe, these smudges of chocolate are similar to the smudges of chocolate on one of the hostages' clothes that he wear." Yuray pointed her finger in epic fashion at the culprit. "You are the murderer in disguise, Mr. LaBlanc!"

"Tu peux répéter s'il te plait!?" He gasped.

"Ha! That's unbelievable!" Detective Ichani argued. "How could the hostage be a murderer!?"

"Mr. LaBlanc stated before in his introduction. That he is a chef for the local candy store. Therefore, I suspected that Mr. LaBlanc here is the one, who killed this poor man!" Yuray insisted.

"Ma dame, how could I be the murder? Besides, the murder could have eaten chocolate from somewhere else. What makes it to be my chocolate?" LaBlanc asked, arguing against her claim.

"Yeah! What are you sure of yourself?" Detective Ichani stated.

"Because of the smell." Yuray revealed.

"The smell?" The other detectives looked confused. Mr. LaBlanc began to sweat nervously as well looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, the smell. This is no ordinary chocolate. It is made at your own store, with your own ingredient. And, I know…because I was at your store this the morning, remembering that delicious scent while I was buying the gift for Mr. Detective Whisper here!" Yuray exclaimed.

"What!?" LaBlanc gasped.

"So, what do you say Mr. LaBlanc? Care to explain yourself?" Yuray asked with a smirk.

Everyone looked at the chef. The chef looked down until he exploded in frenzy.

"Nnnnnnoooooo, mi monsieur! So close, so close!" He panicked before he fainted in defeat.

 _-Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher Shorts-_

(Right after that, Mr. LaBlanc admitted his crime. Apparently, Mr. LaBlanc was working with the kidnapper and kidnapped the three people in exchange for money, but he pretended himself to be one of the hostages in the kidnapping scheme. However, Mr. LaBlanc had other plan. He wanted the money for himself, so when he had the chance, he killed his partner, and made the other hostages who witnessed it to keep quiet about it. What a terrible man, but at least now, he will learn his lesson for a very, very long time. Not so sweet ending for him.)

"Congratulations, Detective Yuray!" The chief of police saluted to Yuray. "Not only you solved the case, but you also caught the murderer on the spot on your very first day of the job! That's something don't happen often. Good job, officer!"

"Thank you, Chief!" Yuray saluted back.

"Grrrrr!" Whisper leered at her. "How could I lose to such naïve rookie!? I can't believe it!"

"Tch, beginner's luck." Detective Ichani mumbled.

"Mr. Detective Whisper…" Whisper looked at Yuray. "I hope that we will work well together."

She offered him a handshake. Whisper looked at her hand momentarily. "Hmm, well whatever. But, I will be your supervisor and your boss from now on, alright."

He accepted her handshake. Yuray smiled. "Yes sir!"

* * *

 **-Chapter 19-**

 **Lazy Monday Yokai**

Ken, and his trusty ghost waitress, Yuray were taking a nice summer morning walk on Monday.

"Aaaah, another wonderful morning!" Yuray stated as she sniffed the fresh air. "It feels so good."

"Yeah, I guess so. The sun is out. I hope a normal day like this would last forever," Ken said.

"Hey Ken!" Ken turned around, seeing a familiar person approaching. "How are you doing?"

"Oh hey, what's up, Fumika." He greeted. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just doing some errand for my mom. I'm going to the market to buy some grocery, and on my way, I was thinking of getting an ice cream," she said. "Say, do you want to join?"

"Huh? Well…" Ken was interrupted when she just pulled his hand.

"Come on, let's go!" She insisted.

"Um, hey! Wait!" Ken exclaimed, but it was no use against her.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me, Master Ken!" Yuray chased after them.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the Market. "Well, here we are. The Market…" Ken said. "So, do you want to go in?"

"Hmmmm…" Fumika hummed. "Naw, let's do this later."

"Wait, what?" Ken asked.

"Come on, let's get the ice cream first." Fumika declared as she walked to the parlor immediately.

"That's strange. She said she wanted to go to the market store first," Ken said.

"Something is awfully strange." Yuray stated.

Ken followed Fumika, who already brought a vanilla ice cream for herself.

"Hey Fumika, weren't you supposed to buy grocery first?" he asked.

"Huh? Don't worry, I will do that later!" Fumika waved her hand. "Now, I am just gonna sit here and rest for couples of hours."

"Wait, what!?" He gasped. "Fumika?"

The girl just went to asleep, not even finishing her ice cream as it melted and fell to the ground.

"This is not her usual behavior. Miss Fumika never acts this way. This must be the work of a Yokai, Master Ken!" Yuray proposed.

"If it is, it must be Procrastinator," Ken said as he used his watch to see if he is right.

He pointed the ray at Fumika, and he saw something over her head. It revealed to be a giant ladybug that was a size of hat. Its wing covers were blue, with black stars for the pattern on it. Its antennas were gray and wonky. It had droopy yellow eyes, looking very tired.

"Miiiiyaaaaah." It yawned.

"That's not Procrastinator," Ken said.

"That's Lazybug!" Yuray exclaimed.

 **Lazybug-Tribe: Heartful, Attribute: Drain**

"Lazybug?" Ken questioned.

"Yes! Lazybug is the most laziest Yokai ever. Whenever it inspirits someone, that person becomes so lazy that he or she does nothing. It is the number 1 Yokai that causes a lot of people in the world to be very lazy." Yuray explained. "If we don't do something, Lazybug will make other people think of Fumika as a very lazy slop."

"Well, that's not good. As much as I don't want to deal with Yokai and have at least a normal day once, I can't just leave it like this!" Ken proclaimed as he took out one of the medals. "I call upon Lasagnyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Alarming, boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

 _Lasagnyan!_

Lasagnyan summoned just as she was eating her lasagnas.

"Huh? Hey! What's the big idea!? I was just eating my lasagnas peacefully like a herd of cows grazing on the grass!" Lasagnyan chided as she grabbed a last bite of her lasagna.

"You can eat more lasagna later, Lasagnyan, but that's not the time. I need your help to stop Lazybug!" Ken exclaimed.

"Nya?" Lasagnyan turned around, and saw Lazybug sitting on Fumika's head.

"I see. Alright then!" She concurred as she got her lasso ready.

"Laaaay—zzzzzz!" Lazybug cried as it flapped its wings very quickly. It produced some kind of sound waves. The wave hit Lasagnyan, causing her lying down and just rest.

"Lasagnyan, what are you doing!?" Ken yelled.

"Too lazy to do this. Let me just eat my lasagna, and you do this on your own, y'all," she said as she continued in eating her favorite food.

"It appears that Lazybug is much stronger than it looks. We must be careful, Master Ken! If we hear Lazybug's sound waves when it flaps its wings, we're doomed!" Yuray warned.

"Hmmm, ah! I got it!" Ken flashed an idea. "I call upon Blazion! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _Sumo shave!_

 _Flavo engrave!_

 _Flash team'a Brave!_

 _Blazion!_

"Oh, I see! You summoned Blazion to use its power to motivate Fumika!" Yuray understood.

"Blazion, help us to defeat Lazybug." Ken asked.

"Blaze!" Blazion resisted with his arms crossed.

"Huh? You're not gonna help us? Why?" Ken asked.

"Blaze, blaze, blaze!" Blazion raged.

"He says that he is mad to you for leaving him in the pool last time," Yuray said as she translated the words.

"Last time?" Ken tried to remember until he got it. "Oh! During that time when I had that swimming race with Slipater!"

"Blaze!" Blazion huffed as he turned away from Ken.

"Hey, sorry about that, alright, but I really do need your help this time. Please lend us a hand." He demanded.

"Laaay-zzzzz!" Lazybug cried, creating the sound waves again.

"Watch out, Master Ken!" His ghost waitress yelled.

Ken dodged the waves, but Blazion caught off-guard.

"Blaaaazzzziooon." Blazion yawned, sitting on his side while picking his nose.

"Now Blazion is inspirited by Lazybug!" Yuray pointed out.

"What a lazy Monday. I wish I can be lazy all day in the weather like today," said Lazybug.

"The weather?" Ken looked up to the sky. He thought for moment until an idea popped through his mind. "Ah ha! There is only one Yokai who can help us at a time like this."

"Who, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"I call upon Drizzelda! Yokai Medal, set on!" he exclaimed.

The blue and gloomy Yokai performed a short hula dance before she finished it with a spin and her arms up in the air.

 _Summoning Charming!_

 _Alarming, boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

 _Drizzelda._

"Huh? Why am I here?" she asked, looking around.

"Um, no offense Master Ken, but how would Drizzelda able to defeat Lazybug?" Yuray asked.

"Just watch…" He assured her before he tip-toed creepily behind the gloomy Yokai. "Hey, get out of my way!"

"Kyaaaaaah!" Drizzelda screamed. "I'm, I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly, the black clouds covered the sky and it began to rain hard.

"Aaah! I may be lazy, but I don't like the rain!" complained inspirited Fumika before it flew away, turning her back to normal. "Huh? Hey! When did it start raining?"

"Nyaaah! I am going to become a wet furball if I stay here!" Lasagnyan cried.

"Blaze, blaze!" Blazion reiterated.

"Hurry! Under that shade!" Yuray pointed. Everybody, except Drizzelda went under the shade.

"Ehhh, that was close, y'all," said Lasagnyan.

"Blazzz…" Blazion agreed.

"Man, I am soaking wet!" Fumika moaned.

"Need a wipe?" Ken offered a handkerchief.

"Oh, thank you, Ken. I appreciate it," she said as she accepted the handkerchief and used it wipe herself dry.

"I can't believe I lost…" Ken turned his head to see Lazybug, mopping to itself. "All I just wanted was to find someone to be lazy with. I guess I am no good at being Yokai, too."

"What's wrong, Miss Lazybug?" Yuray worried.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I am just useless, just like when I was a simple ladybug. I am supposed to bring good luck to people, but my owner was so lazy that she forgot to feed me. Eventually, I died and turned into a Yokai, thinking that being lazy is the only way to live." She explained.

"That's sound horrible. I am so sorry to hear that." Yuray apologized.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Maybe you should find somebody else. Somebody that is lazy, so your power won't affect him or her too much." Ken suggested.

"Naw, I am too lazy to do that, but it does sound like a good idea and I think I will try to do that. Thank you," she said as her body flashed in light, giving Ken her Yokai Medal. Her medal showed herself reading manga and eating snack while being very lazy.

"Look at that, Ken! You got Lazybug's yokai medal!" Yuray exclaimed.

"That's one for today," he said.

"Ah, there you are, my love!" Ken, and his Yokai friends turned to see Ray O' Light.

"It's Ray O' Light!" Ken realized.

"Come, my sweet Drizzelda! I've been looking all over for you," the sunny Yokai said as he proposed a hug for the gloomy Yokai, even though she looked very resisting.

"Man, that Yokai is annoying as a flea! Poor Drizzelda." Lasagnyan complained.

"I will do something about that," Lazybug said as it flew over to Ray O' Light and attached on his head.

"Aaaaaaww! On second thought, I think I rather just lie down on this soft ground and just be laaaaaay-zzzzz." The inspirited Ray O' Light decided.

"Um, Mr. O' Light?" Drizzelda said, confused.

"Well, at least that's one way to shut up a pest." Lasagnyan joked.

* * *

 **-Dremona's Seven Slices of Life-**

 **Day 3**

(My second day here at my new home was my first day to learn that everyone who lives at Yokai Mansion have to do chore in order to live here! Well, whatever it is, I am going to do my best!)

"Alright Dremona! Today, your chore is to do the laundry," Blizzaria said.

"OK," Dremona concurred.

"First, you got to get all the laundry baskets. Next, you put all the laundries in the washing machine. Then, you just put some soap and press start. OK?" Blizzaria explained.

"Yeah. I think I got it," Dremona said.

"Good! Well, good luck. I will check how everyone else is doing. I will come back later to check on you," Blizzaria said before she left.

"OK, time to do this!" Dremona declared determinedly.

She gathered all the laundries into a huge sack that she could find. She carried the big, stuffy bag to the laundry machine.

"My, so heavy!" She moaned as she pulled the bag with all of her strength.

She got to the laundry machine, and put the clothes in. She put all the clothes in one machine, and made it fit, even though she needed to push them all into the machine.

"OK. I just need to put in one scoop of soap powder for the laundry machine and I just press start button," she said, reading the manual on the box.

She got one scoop of powder, but accidentally slipped and the whole box of soap went into the machine.

"Oops! I better clean this mess, but I better get a broom for this. First, let me just press this button," she said as she pressed the button and then went to get the broom.

The machine started and when she left, bubbles formed inside the machine that it began to overflow.

"OK, I got the broom. Now, time to…whhaaaaa!" Dremona gasped, seeing a huge foam of bubbles coming out of the machine.

"Oh no! It's coming out of the laundry machine! I got to stop it!" Dremona tried to pass through the foam of bubbles to reach the machine, but she couldn't reach it.

The machine spilled out more bubbles and then water.

"Waaaaaah!" She screamed.

"Hey Dremona, I am here to check up on you…" Blizzaria called as she opened the door, releasing the foam of bubbles.

It created a huge flood that covered every room on the first floor, but it didn't stop there. It began to rise up until the last upper floor. The pressure was too much that the window glasses broke, gushing the bubble water out.

Everyone was sparkly clean. Dremona popped her head out of the foam of bubbles, with a mustache made of bubbles all over her face.

"Dremona, what happened!?" Blizzaria exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry! I used too much soap powder!" Dremona cried.

"Well, wasn't this a big surprise?" Grandma Yaga said aloud as she washed the bubbles off of her.

"Grandma Yaga, I'm…I'm so sorry about this! Sorry for this huge mess!" Dremona apologized.

"Oh, don't worry, child. We will fix this mess in a flash." Grandma Yaga assured.

All of the mansion's tenants got to work. They fixed up the windows, and clean the bubbles off the floor, all the furniture, and every room in the mansion. In the end, the entire mansion was sparkling clean.

"Well, it looks like everything is all cleaned up and very sparkly, too!" Grandma Yaga exulted.

"I'm still sorry for cleaning up a mess that I made." Dremona apologized.

"Nonsense! Besides, thanks to your bubbly mess, my whole mansion is cleaner than ever! It will be this sparkling for about few weeks or so. It is all thanks to you," Grandma Yaga said. "Isn't that right, everyone?"

"Yeah!" All the Yokai cheered.

"Really? You mean that?" Dremona asked.

"Of course we do!" Blizzaria exclaimed.

"Um, thank you." Dremona blushed.

* * *

 **Hello, Yokai fans! Happy New Year! OK, the new year's day is over and all, but we still started the year, so yeah! Happy New Year!**

 **The newest chapter for this story is here! The first one for 2017! The first, new Yokai for the new year is another creation of my own; Lazybug! Lazybug has the power to make human very lazy, so lazy that they won't do even the most easiest thing in the whole world.**

 **Well, there is nothing much I want to say...except that I got a new job starting later this month and I also got my driver's license! My year started off very well. The year of Rooster for the win!**

 **Reviews and comments are always welcome, and I will see you all next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**-Chapter 20-**

 **Yokai's Path to Toughness**

"So, this is New Sakura Town, eh?" A mysterious Yokai watched over the town in the middle of the night as dark clouds covered the heaven.

This Yokai was humanoid-shaped, wearing a white sweatpants and a red tank top. His yellow skin gave off a bit of discharge of electricity. He also wore a black luchador-style mask with a small lightning bolt symbol on his forehead and a black cape wrapped around behind his neck as it flowed with the wind.

"My great rival, Venoct, I have come for you!" The Yokai yelled as a random thunder roared and lightning flashed behind him.

"What a mess!" Yuray exclaimed as she wore a gardener's uniform, cleaning up the backyard. "That storm last night really made a mess! Good thing I put all my flowers in the pot yesterday before the storm came."

"That was a good thinking on your part, Yuray or else your flowers would've been dead like a little bug squashed under the horse's shoe," Lasagnyan said, while eating her lasagnas.

Ken was minding his business, organizing his yokai medals for his Yokai Medallium.

"Hey Yuray!" he called.

"Yes, Master Ken," she responded as she carried a pot of flower, ready to be replanted in the garden.

"When will another Legendary Yokai appear?" he asked.

"What!?" She dropped the pot, breaking it. "Oh, my flower!"

"Oh, sorry about that, but seriously, when will another one appear?" he asked.

"Well Master Ken, even a smart and reliable Yokai waitress like me doesn't know when a Legendary Yokai will appear," she said while cleaning her mess. "Even I can't say for sure. The only thing I am for sure is if you collect certain yokai medal, the Legendary Yokai will appear."

"And when do you ever fell interested to meet a Legendary Yokai, partner?" Lasagnyan marveled. "They may be Legendary and kind of celebrity from where Yuray and I came from, but it is kind of surprising for you to be so peppy about it."

"It is not that I am interested in them," he stressed. "I just want to know, so that I will be prepared for some another weird incident if it shows up. Remember the last times?"

Yuray remembered the two incidents caused by the last appearances of Legendary Yokai, Purangel and Cowbonyan Jack.

The ghost waitress giggled. "Oh, right…"

"I just have this strange feeling that another one may show soon. Even right now as we speak!" Ken exclaimed.

"What!? It is!?" Yuray gasped.

"Chill down, jumping bean," Lasagnyan said. "I'm sure that Legendary Yokai won't appear so easily. Besides, how many new Yokai have we met so far? From what I count, we met 6 Yokai each from the different tribe."

"Yeah I know, and we have met six of the eight tribes. I just have not met another Yokai from both Tough tribe and Brave tribe," Ken added.

"Well master, do not worry. If another Yokai appear and this one will cause any kind of trouble, I will help you, protect you no matter what!" Yuray declared confidently.

"That's what you always say," he doubted.

"Don't be like that, partner. If anything, I am here, too," Lasagnyan stated as she gobbled another piece of lasagna.

"In the meantime, how about enjoy some gardening, Master Ken?" Yuray suggested.

As she replants one of her flower, something crashed right in front of her, ruining the garden in the process. The impact was so strong that it caused Yuray to flew back and crashed into the living room, hitting Ken in the process.

"Doooh! What the!?" Ken gasped in pain.

"What in tarnation!?" Lasagnyan screamed.

There was some dusts floating everywhere, but the air became cleaner and clearer shortly.

"Where is he!? I know that he is here, somewhere!" A voice stated.

"Huh?" Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan puzzled, until they took a better look and saw the culprit. "Whaatt!?"

"Oh, you three there! Have you seen a Yokai named Venoct here?" A mysterious Yokai asked.

"No, but you could've at least knock the door instead of crashing down from the sky to my backyard!" Ken yelled.

"Aaaah! My gardens! My flowers!" Yuray screamed.

"What's the big idea, buster!?" Lasagnyan exploded.

"Oh, me? My name is…rrrrr! I don't have time for this! I am going to look elsewhere!" He flew off.

"Hey, wait up! Come back here!" Ken yelled.

"It looks like your word came true, Ken, but exactly who or what Yokai was he?" Lasagnyan asked.

"I don't know, but hey Yuray….huh?" Ken looked at Yuray, who was crying over her destroyed garden.

"My garden, my sweet garden," she cried.

"Um, hey Yuray, you can always fix your garden later, but I need your help. Who was that Yokai?" Ken asked with a tint of sweat-drop.

Yuray wiped her tears away, and then they went to follow the mysterious Yokai. As they followed the Yokai, Yuray used her Yokai Pad to check.

"Let's see…here it is!" She found it. "That's the Yokai called Elucha!"

"Elucha?" Ken asked.

 **Elucha-Tribe: Legendary (Tough), Attribute: Lightning**

"Yes and according to the Yokai Pad, he is a Legendary Yokai, and very powerful one, too!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Elucha!? I know that Yokai!" Lasagnyan stated. "He's that famous masked Yokai wrestler from the Yokai World!"

"Wait, Yokai World has masked wrestling?" Ken asked. "I mean, never mind! So, why is it doing here and what does it want?"

"Well, it says here…" They stopped for a moment to see Elucha inspirited a mailman, making him to be angry and violent at a mailbox.

"Come on, you stupid thing! Why can't this stupid letter get into this stupid mailbox!" yelled the mailman.

"Oookay, I think I know what Elucha does to people," Ken said.

"Indeed! When Elucha inspirits people, he makes them get frustrated and have violent tendencies. He's the real reason why some people bang and shake electronic appliances when they don't work," she explained.

"I get that, but that does not explain why he is here in the human world." Ken pointed out.

"Where is he!? Where is Venoct!?" Elucha yelled.

"Well, he is here to look for somebody I reckon," Lasagnyan guessed.

"Someone named 'Venoct'…" Ken pondered.

"Oh, here it is! Venoct!" Yuray stated as she showed her Yokai Pad.

"Wait, it is a Yokai?" Ken asked as he and Lasagnyan looked at an image of white-skinned Yokai with dark hair, yellow, and the most interesting part; a blue flame-like scarf with tails looking like dragon heads.

"Yes! It says that Venoct is a powerful Yokai that has the strength to even move a mountain, or so the rumor says. Nonetheless, he is one of the strongest Yokai in the Yokai World!" Yuray summarized.

"So, what does Elucha want Venoct for?" Ken questioned.

"To fight, of course!" The inspirited mailman yelled, which scared Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan.

"But, this is no time to explain it to you three! I'm gonna look elsewhere more!" Elucha flew away again, making the mailman turn back to normal.

"Huh? What was I doing here again?" He asked.

"You have a job to do," Ken answered before he chased after Elucha. "Wait up!"

Ken and his two Yokai pals chased after Elucha as the mailman looked confused, blinking his eyes.

While flying, the mad wrestler Yokai scanned the area. Then, he spotted something that caught his interest. He flew down, and saw a familiar boy with a familiar white ghost and red Yokai cat.

"Which drink should I get? Oh I know!" Keita decided as he inserted his coin into the vending machine's slot, and then he picked the one he wants.

Suddenly, Elucha entered Keita's body as a surge of electricity. Keita froze for a moment, and then his happy expression turned to a very grumpy look. Then, the soda that he picked got stuck in the vending machine.

"Oh, it got stuck." Jibanyan pointed out.

"Grrrraaah!" Keita roared. "Darn, you stupid vending machine! Work with me!"

"Whoa! Keita, calm down!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Yeah, why are you yelling at it? It is just a vending machine!" Jibanyan reasoned him.

"I want my drink and I also seek Venoct!" inspirited Keita yelled.

Ken and his pals arrived at the scene. "Great. It inspirited Keita." Ken rolled his eyes.

"That boy is popular when it comes to being inspirited," Lasagnyan commented.

"Either way, we got to stop Elucha!" Yuray insisted seriously.

"Right." Ken nodded as he took out one of his medals. "I call upon..Violeton! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _Speedy artful!_

 _Sing la-la-la!_

 _Everything Heartful!_

 _Violeton!_

"Yo, ho, ho, ho! Violeton's here, and music is my game!" Violeton exulted.

"Violeton, I need you to play a song to calm down Elucha!" Ken ordered.

"One soothing music, coming right up!" Violeton exclaimed as he began playing his violin.

He created a blue wave of instrumental notes, which flew over to the frustrated Keita, causing him to become sleepy.

"Grrr…what is this!? Why do…I feel…so…sleeeepy…uuhmm…" inspirited Keita fainted into dreamland.

"What's going ooooonnaaaaahh…" Jibanyan fell asleep, too.

"This couldn't be the work of a Yooookaaaaaii…" Whisper flew down gently to ground as he slept deeply and snot bubble came out of his nose.

"Sorry to those two bums. They got caught into Violeton's musical power," Lasagnyan said.

Elucha appeared out of Keita as a surge of electricity, and turned back to his original form.

"Grrrrgh! This is hopeless! It looks my rival is not here, either…" Elucha said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Is something matter, Mr. Elucha? We are here to help you," Yuray said calmly.

"Help me?!" Elucha yelled, which spook Yuray and Lasagnyan, too as they hide behind Ken.

"Ah, sorry about that. I kind of talk loudly as you can see," Elucha admitted.

Ken took Elucha somewhere privately to talk, so they came to a park as they sat down on a bench.

"So, why did you come to Sakura New Town?" Ken asked.

"Well, let me explain it from the beginning, senior Ken," Elucha said. "You see, mi was a famous luchador or masked wrestler in your term. I was the most strongest, most agile, and most popular masked wrestler in the whole world! That is…until I lost a match, and my reign of fame was over in an instant. I retired from wrestling, and decided to open an electrical repair shop, even though I did not know anything about fixing electrical appliances."

"I think I know where this is going," Ken mumbled.

"Shhh!" Lasagnyan stopped him.

"Despite other telling me not to, I tried fixing an air conditioner on my first day. Since I really didn't know exactly how to fix it, I gave it some shaking and hitting, but it shocked me to death. Next thing I knew, I became a Yokai, reborn as Elucha, and I took the ring to become a wrestling champion in the Yokai World, which I did!" Elucha explained.

"And that is why you need a degree in electrical engineering," Ken stated.

"However, I learned that there was one Yokai that I never have fought with. His name is…Venoct, so I decided to seek him and fight to a match to see who the strongest Yokai in the world is truly is!" Elucha said excitedly as he pulled his arms in the air with some electricity discharged out of him.

His electrical aura gave Ken a shock. "Ah! Yeah, I get the point now, but that doesn't mean you should be inspiriting people to look for this Venoct guy. Besides, how would you even know if he is even in this town anyway?" he asked.

A random crow crowed as it flew over them.

"Oh!" Elucha awed as he placed one fist on his other hand. "You are correct!"

Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan back-flipped themselves, feeling very disbelieved.

"Well, that is quite a story, Elucha, but I think what Ken is trying to say is that Venoct you are looking for is not around here. We don't even know if he is," Lasagnyan said.

"What!? No, it can't be! He has to be here! I want to prove the world that I am the strongest!" Elucha yelled as an electrical aura burst out of his body.

"Aaaaaah!" Ken and his Yokai duo screamed.

"This is so bad! This is probably the worst day of my life! Now we are all gonna die!" Ken yelled.

"I am so sorry to end it like this, Master Ken!" Yuray screamed.

"We can't just give up like this, y'all!" Lasagnyan cried.

Suddenly, something flashing moved very fast, grabbing Ken, Yuray, and Lasagnyan to a safe place.

"Huh? What just happened?" Yuray asked.

They looked up to see a shadowy figure with a white skin, yellow eyes, and the most unique part; a wisp-like scarf that looked like dragon heads.

"Are you three alright?" He asked.

"You are…!" Yuray said as she blushed.

"Hm?" Elucha stopped as he turned around and gasped to see the being he's been long searching for. "You! I finally found you….Venoct!'

"And who are you?" Venoct asked in calm, yet serious tone.

"Heh! I am the guy who will beat you to smithereen! I am Elucha!" Elucha smirked.

"Elucha, I…never heard of you," Venoct admitted.

"Say what?" Elucha asked, looking a bit surprised. "Don't joke with me! You know who I am. The fist of doom! The warrior with the mask of strength! The shocker! Um, one with the flaming fist of fury….right any bells?"

Venoct just stared at him as he shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he has no clue ever.

"Well…whatever! I will still fight you anyway! Huuuuuaaaaaaah!" Elucha threw his punch out at Venoct.

With quick thinking, Venoct blocked the punch with his dragon scarf.

"What!?" Elucha gasped.

"Oh my god!" Yuray gasped, too.

"Whoa," Ken said as he looked surprised as his two Yokai pals are.

The two strong Yokai dueled it all out. Elucha threw another electrifying punch, this time with a bit of spark. Venoct dodged every punch and strike back with his attack by using his scarf, punching the luchador Yokai as if he had multiple arms.

"If they keep it like this, the whole town will be destroyed!" Ken exclaimed. "Violeton, you got to stop….what the?"

Violeton was playing his violin so hard that he was making the whole fight more intense and somewhat epic.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! What a fight!" Violeton exulted as he played a horrific, epic battle scene song.

"You are not helping at all!" Ken yelled.

"Stop!" Venoct yelled.

Elucha did what he was told. "What's matter? You feel like you want to lose?"

"It is not that! I don't even know the reason why we were fighting in the first place!" Venoct stated.

"Yeah! Like what he says! Venoct-sama is right!" Yuray cheered.

"Why are you even cheering for him?!" Ken asked angrily.

"Because you are my great rival!" Elucha continued with the fight as he threw more punches at him. Venoct kept dodging every punch he receives. "I must defeat you in order to know that I am the strongest Yokai who ever live! I have my fame on the line!"

"What a selfish Yokai," Ken said as he sweat-dropped.

"Tell me about it, nya," Lasagnyan agreed.

"Then, I shall make you famous!" Venoct declared as he used one of the dragon heads to grab one of Elucha's arms.

"What's this?" Elucha asked.

Venoct did grab his other arm with the other dragon head. He started turn around very quickly.

"Eeewwwaaaaah!" Elucha screamed as his eyes became dizzy. "Too…diz…zzzzzy!"

"That's the point!" Venoct exclaimed as he released the luchador Yokai, throwing him into the sky.

"Nnnnnooooooo! I will be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaccckk!" Elucha screamed as he was thrown away so far that he sparkled in the sky until he completely spirited away.

Ken and his Yokai pals stared at the sky where Elucha was thrown away.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Yuray exulted.

"At least that is over. Now, I must continue my journey; to find Red J!" Venoct jumped away, going somewhere else.

"Ewww, thank god that is over," Ken moaned, lying down on the ground.

"Me too, y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"But, it sure was an amazing fight. Ho, ho, ho!" Violeton laughed.

"Oh, I just hope we will meet Venoct, my prince charming," Yuray said as her eyes sparkled and day-dreamed about her with Venoct riding on a white horse.

"What I am gonna do with you?" Ken sweat-dropped. Then, he noticed something shining on the ground. It was Elucha's Yokai Medal.

"Well, legendary or not, I'm definitely not summoning this guy," Ken said, sighing.

Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away in the Antarctica, Elucha landed in the freezing ice.

"Curse you, Venoct!" He said seriously as he tried to get up. "No matter what, I…will…beat…you!"

* * *

 **-Lucky Summer Festival-**

It was an exceptional hot summer day, but the town was going to be hotter. Ken and his ghostly partner/waitress, Yuray walked around the town's main street. They saw booths and other things setting up.

"What is going on here?" Ken asked.

"The townspeople are setting up and preparing tonight's summer festival, Master Ken," Yuray explained.

"Summer festival? Now that you mention it, my mom did say something similar yesterday," Ken said as he remembered.

 _-Flashback-_

"Tomorrow is the Sakura New Town's summer festival, Ken! It will be a lot of fun, and it will be your first experience. Let's attend tomorrow, alright, after I came back home from work!" His mother stated.

"That sounds….great, mom, but one other thing….the omelet is burning!" Ken yelled.

 _-Flashback ends-_

"Indeed! She did say that," Yuray said.

"Yeah, I wonder if I should really come to this festival or not," Ken mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Master Ken?" Yuray asked, looking worried.

"Um, it's nothing," Ken said.

"Hey Ken!" Ken and Yuray saw Keita, along with his Yokai partner, Whisper coming over to them. "What's up?"

"Hey Keita," Ken greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Keita. How are you?" Yuray said politely.

"We're doing well," he replied. "You came to see the festival, too, Ken?"

"Huh? Um yeah. My mom talked about it yesterday," Ken admitted.

"Cool! Wait a second, you are from USA, so that means…" Keita pondered before he was interrupted.

"It means this will be the first time you will attend to a Japanese summer festival!" Whisper interrupted.

"Oh my! You are right, Mr. Whisper!" Yuray gasped.

"You just realized that now," Ken sighed.

"Hey Ken, why don't you hang out with me and the guys?" Keita suggested.

"You, Kanchi, and Kuma, right?" He asked.

"Yup! Just as guys and Fumi-chan! It will be so much fun," Keita said excitedly. "I wonder what kind of kimono Fumi-chan will wear this year?"

Keita thought to himself as his face becoming very lewd.

"Eeehh, should he really be making that kind of face here? And what is kimono, anyway?" Ken asked to the two Yokai.

"I…don't feel comfortable to answer that," Yuray excused. "Could you elaborate, Mr. Whisper?"

"Don't worry about him. He will be fine, but as for your second question, I can gladly answer that!" Whisper decided. "Kimono is traditional Japanese clothes that are worn during special occasion and most importantly, summer time because it makes you feel cool."

"I see, but I don't have a kimono of my own," Ken admitted.

"Do not worry, Master Ken! I have that prepared already!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Say what?" Ken gasped.

"Come on, Master Ken! We got to prepare you for the tonight's festival!" Yuray declared as she dragged Ken away in a flash.

"Waaaaaaah!" Ken screamed.

"See you two later tonight," Whisper said as he waved goodbye to them.

Later that day after the sunset, many people came out to celebrate the summer. Most of the people were wearing kimono in many different color and design.

"Wow Fumi-chan, you look really good in that kimono," Keita commented as his face was pink. Keita was currently wearing a red and blue kimono with a white star for the design. It looked similar to his typical clothes he wears casually.

"Thank you, Keita-kun," Fumika said, smiling. Her kimono was a pink with red flowers for the pattern.

"Mine is the most awesome and flashy one!" Kuma exclaimed, showing off with a pose that a muscular man would do. He wore a light blue-greenish kimono with swirling white for the design.

"Well, mine is the most expensive one here! This thing is made up of real silk from China," Kanchi stated as he showed off his. His kimono was a green kimono with gold birds for the pattern.

"Well, that is a very cool kimono, Kanchi-kun!" Fumika awed.

"I am kind of jealous!" Keita exclaimed.

"Me too!" Kuma stated.

Kanchi smirked with a laugh. "Well, it is really not that too special."

"Now, I wonder where will Ken come," Keita said.

"Hey, you guys look well in those kimonos." They turned around and saw Ken, but they were also amazed.

His kimono was a mixture of red, blue, and white. The bottom half of the kimono was red and white stripes while the upper half was blue with white stars for the pattern. It had a very American-like theme.

"What's up," Ken said as he waved his hand up.

"Wow, Ken! Did you custom-made that?" Fumika asked.

"Oh! This? Well, it was, um, made by my…mom," Ken lied.

"Wow! That's so cool, Ken! Your kimono is probably the best one here!" Kuma commented.

"It really is!" Keita stated.

"I hate to admit it, but this kimono looks way better than mine and it really suit you well since you're from USA," Kanchi said.

"Um, thanks. Ha, ha, ha," Ken laughed nervously.

"So, let's go and play some games!" Keita declared.

"Yeah! I've been waiting for this!" Kuma exulted as he pumped his fist up.

"Let the fun begin," Kanchi said.

"Let's have some fun, alright Ken?" Fumika stated as she grinned.

"Yeah, sure. So, what do we do?" Ken asked.

"What!?" Kuma gasped. "Don't you American do this kind of festival?"

"Well, we do have carnival and county fair and stuff. I don't know if you guys had play dart before," Ken admitted.

"Kuma-kun, how rude of you!" Fumika puffed. "This is the first time for Ken-kun."

"Oh right. My bad," Kuma apologized with a goofy smile.

"Well Ken, since this is your first time here at a festival, we will show you how we do it in Japan, especially in Sakura New Town," Keita said.

The first game booth that the boys bring Ken with was the water balloon game.

"So, why are these balloons in the pool?" Ken asked, looking at them.

"Those are water yo-yo, Ken," Fumika answered.

"In this game, the one who catch the water yo-yo with this clipper hanging on a string can keep the water yo-yo," Kanchi explained.

"I see," Ken said as he looked at the kids who were trying to get the water yo-yo.

"You can do this, Ken! I believe in you," Yuray whispered as she spied behind him.

"Why do we have to hide from him, y'all?" Lasagnyan asked as she was eating her lasagna.

"To cheer Ken, and also to keep an eye on anything to prevent anything from going wrong for Ken. This is a way to protect him," Yuray explained.

"More like we're stalking him," Lasagnyan mumbled.

"Let the game begin!" Kanchi declared.

"I am going to get one without any fails!" Kuma stated.

"Hah! This will be easy-peasy," Keita said confidently.

"Do your best, Ken-kun," Fumika cheered.

"I guess," Ken said as he played it.

"Alright, I got one!" Kuma exclaimed as he caught a light-greenish yo-yo.

"Me too!" Kanchi caught his, which was a green color.

"Me three!" Keita caught a blue yo-yo with yellow stripes around.

"I caught two," Ken said.

"That's cool, Ken…aaaaah!" Keita gasped which made Kuma and Kanchi look and did the same thing.

"Literally, I caught two." Ken pointed out as he hold two yo-yos; one black and other pink.

"Wow, you are so lucky, Ken!" Fumika looked impressed. "Hey, may I have the pink one?"

"Huh? Um, sure." Ken handed over her the pink one while he kept the black one.

"Alright! Way to go, Ken!" Yuray cheered in whispering tone.

Lasagnyan looked and then noticed something strange. She felt a strange presence.

"Huh? What is this feeling? Something is…nearby," Lasagnyan said.

The boys were a bit jealous at Ken, especially Keita, but they moved on and went to the next game booth.

"Next one is the goldfish game! This one is where we use a paper net to catch as many goldfish as possible out of this pool," Kanchi explained.

"Hee hee! I'm going to catch most of the goldfish in this one!" Kuma declared.

"Not if I say something about it!" Keita said as the two boys began.

Not even ten seconds, three boys' paper nets were ruined. Kuma caught three, Kanchi caught two, and Keita only caught one, which was normal for him.

"Hey, I caught before you know!" Keita yelled at the very writer/narrator.

"How are you doing, Ken?" Kanchi asked as he turned to Ken. "What the heck!?"

Kuma and Keita turned to Ken, too, and saw him catching a whole a lot of goldfishes.

"No way!" They gasped.

Ken caught the last one. "Well, that is the last one."

"Congratulations, boy! Since you are the first person to catch all my goldfish, I will give you an extra prize! A goldfish doll!" The owner gave him a plush doll of orange goldfish.

"Thanks," Ken said as he carried the doll with his armpit.

"Wow Ken, even though that was your first time, you are very lucky!" Fumika said as she looked impress over Ken. "Here, let me help you with that doll."

"Thanks, Fumika," Ken said.

"Grrrr, not again!" Keita grumbled.

"How is this guy winning so far!?" Kuma questioned.

"This does not make any sense!" Kanchi thought as he jerked his hair.

"Another well done! Ken is really good at these games," Yuray stated.

Lasagnyan looked around with a serious look. "Something does not feel right here."

They continued to the next game, where they played a game of shooting an arrow through a pipe with their own mouth and use that to try hitting a bean bottle in order to win a prize. Here, Ken won the prize; in fact he won the grand prize by hitting all the bean bottles. The next one after that, they played a game of hitting a watermelon while blindfolded, but also spun around by people, so they would feel dizzy. However, Ken won this one even though he walked almost like a drunk man out of sheer luck. They went to one game booth after another until there were no more game booth left.

"I'm so tired," Kuma panted.

"I never played so much game booth in my life," Kanchi commented.

"I can't believe Ken won all of them," Keita moaned.

"You are so awesome, Ken! For first-timer, you won every game here at the festival!" Fumika exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's kind of strange," Ken commented.

"Strange?" Keita repeated before he got back up. "Ah ha! I see it now! Ken must be possessed by a Yokai!"

"Keita-kun, there is no way Ken be possessed by some Yokai at this time," Whisper said as he appeared next to him, eating cotton candy.

"Hold your horses, Whisper. I agree with Keita with this one. I sensed something strange about Ken from the first game he and Keita's friends played," Lasagnyan said.

"Hey, why are you here, Lasagnyan?" Keita asked.

"Miss Lasagnyan, you are not supposed to be out here! You will blow our cover!" Yuray yelled.

"Look who's speaking," Whiper said.

"Huh? Oh…" She realized. "Whoops."

"Anyway, this got to be a work of Yokai!" Keita stated as he used his Yokai Watch.

"Please, Keita! There is no way you would find a Yokai here, despite that there are a lot of people, which would attract Yokai, today is like a holiday for the Yokai. There won't be any…"

"There it is!" Keita pointed out

"Say what!?" Whisper gasped.

A strange Yokai revealed itself, standing beside Ken while he was distracted in conversation with Fumika. It looked like a snake, but had clover on its head.

"That's Noko!" Keita claimed. "The one that possesses a person to make him or her lucky. He's the one who's been making Ken win all of those games we had."

"I can't believe one is here," Whisper said, looking much disbelieved.

"As much as Noko brings good fortunate to one it possessed over, the possessed victim will eventually become into a Noko themselves. As much as I praise for Ken's luck, we need to stop that Noko before it's too late!" Yuray stated.

"Right!" Keita nodded. "Come out my friend, calling Jibanyan! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _Summong Charming!_

 _Alarming, boom, boom!_

 _Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_

 _Jibanyan!_

"Nyum, nyum." Jibanyan munched on his chocobar. "Huh? What am I doing here!?"

"Focus, Tomato Bum! Your partner here summons you just now to help us!" Lasagnyan yelled.

"Hey, for the last time, I'm not Tomato Bum! It's Jibanyan!" Jibanyan argued.

"Never mind about that, Mr. Jibanyan! Please help us! Noko had possessed Master Ken!" Yuray demanded.

"Nya?" He turned around to see a Noko glaring at him when suddenly a dark aura spurred out of it.

"Nya, nya!?" Jibanyan jumped, feeling frightened.

"What the heck is this sensation!? It feels powerful, yet…kind of sinister," Keita said.

The possessed Ken turned around to face Keita as dark aura flared up around his body, too, like Noko.

"You think you can defeat me, Keita?" Ken spoke in dark tone.

"Huh? Ken?" Keita said.

"You're just an average kid with average life. How could you defeat me, with Noko on my side? Come and get me!" Ken exclaimed sinisterly.

"What's wrong with you, Ken!?" Keita asked.

"Enough talking! Let's fight!" Ken declared as he smirked evilly. "I call upon, Lasagnyan!"

"But, I am right here!" Lasagnyan stated.

"Yokai Medal, set on!" Suddenly, Lasagnyan teleported away and then reappeared on Ken's side. The same aura surrounded Lasagnyan as she cried to resist it, but she was completely consumed by it.

"Nyaaaah!" Lasagnyan cried strongly as dark aura flared up her body.

"What's going nyaon!? What is up with Ken, Noko, and now Lasagnyan!?" Jibanyan asked.

"This sensation, it feels…like that time when Mr. Keita was possessed by Graven!" Yuray remembered.

"It was?" Keita questioned.

"Yes, it did. You may not remember, Mr. Keita, but the only way to stop Ken now is to fight him and beat him," Yuray explained.

"Alright. I guess I have no choice…Let's go, Jibanyan!" he declared.

"Go, Lasagnyan!" Ken ordered.

"Here I go, nya! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan attacked first.

"Oh, no you won't!" Lasagnyan stopped the red Yokai cat with her lasso.

"Nya, I got caught!" Jibanyan cried.

"Jibanyan!" Keita yelled.

"Now Lasagnyan, destroy him and destroy everyone and everything else!" Ken ordered.

Suddenly, they stopped and heard some music playing, a very catchy music.

"What's that noise?" Ken asked as he was still possessed.

They turned to see the stage was up, and familiar singing trio was on the stage, ready to play their song.

"Hey, look! It's the King Cream Soda!" Whisper exclaimed, pointing at them.

 _Gera gera po! Gera gera po!_

 _Gera gera po! Gera gera po!_

 _With beat-o, oh tai-ko!_

 _A set up and oh ho!_

 _The summer is here, and the festival is wo-ho!_

 _Chuggie chuggie, banashi! Yaki yaki yarakoshi!_

 _We'll celebrate! Until dawn!_

"Grrrgh!" Ken responded in pain as he hear the song playing.

"Hey, look! It looks like their song is having some kind of effect on Ken!" Yuray pointed out.

Noko and Lasagnyan were acting the same as well.

"So is Noko and Lasagnyan," Keita said.

 _Mochi-making bunny! Moonlight bunny!_

 _The festival, lantern, the paradise and dance!_

 _Someone brought a sweet candy to the special night._

 _Don't be so shy and scare. The fun has only begun!_

 _Dancing in the night under the full moon!_

 _Just leave me be…_

 _In the winds of fun and glory summer night!_

 _Gera gera po! Ha!_

 _Gera gera po! Yeah!_

 _Gera gera po! Oh right!_

 _Gera gera po! Let's go!_

 _The stars in the sky are dancing and grooving! (Gera gera po)_

 _The heart is moving with no despairs! (Gera gera po)_

 _The experience that your heart desires! (Gera gera po)_

 _Look up to the sky and you will see the joy in the blasts! (Gera gera po)_

 _Oh yeah!_

At the end of the song, fireworks went up and exploded in the sky, illuminating it with many different colors. The dark aura disappeared from Ken, Noko, and Lasagnyan.

"Huh? What happened? What was I doing just now?" Ken asked.

"What in tarnation happened to me? Can't remember a dang thing!" Lasagnyan stated.

"Master Ken and Lasagnyan, you two are returned to normal!" Yuray cried, giving the two a huge hug.

"Well, I don't know what really got into you, Ken, but you were possessed by a Noko and that strange dark aura," Keita admitted.

"Dark aura? Me?" Ken asked.

"But, thanks to the singing power of King Cream Soda, you guys returned to normal," Whisper said.

"I see…" Ken said.

"Hey, Ken and Keita!" They looked to see Fumika waving at them as she was with Kanchi and Kuma. "Come on, you guys! They are going to do an encore!"

"Really!? Come on, let's go and see!" Keita declared as he ran to see the stage.

Ken just shrugged. "Well, whatever had happened, forget about it and just have fun, I guess."

Ken joined in with everyone as they enjoyed the concert.

Meanwhile, a Yokai that resembled Insomni looked over at Ken from safe distance.

"Enjoy your time, Ken while it lasts. The nightmare will begin soon enough," she said as she giggled sinisterly.

Also in the shadows of the bushes and trees, a mysterious girl with two cat ears watched over Ken and his comrades.

"It seems like the darkness almost took over him. We need to proceed with our plan immediately, just like my masters said," she said before she disappeared.

* * *

 **Hello, Yo-kai fans! I was so passionate in writing this chapter that I decided to make it have two kinds of story for this one, and by the time I upload this is past midnight.**

 **First up, the new Yokai we introduced in this chapter is Elucha, another Legendary Yokai, this time from the Tough tribe! This Yokai OC is made by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. I believe that he or she made another Yokai that appeared in this story. I forgot who or what it was, but congratulations again for having another of your OC to appear in my story!**

 **Second, this chapter will be the last one...for Season 1! The next chapter is the start of the season 2, which why this chapter has two stories, like I said earlier. Season 2 will be sort of dark, but before season 2 starts, I want to give you guys a bit of sneak peak for my special crossover movie story for this story before season 2 begins. Here we go:**

A boy with blue cap and blue sweater swept the table, and open shelves.

A single man with a chocolate brown coat and top hat sat on a comfy chair, reading a book about Japanese Myths and Legends.

"Hey Professor, I was wondering," said the boy. "What are you reading?"

"Hmm?" The man looked and smiled. "Well, Luke my boy, this is a book on Japanese Myths and Legends, which tells about some myths that exist from Japan. An old colleague of mine gave it to me long time ago."

"Really?" The boy said.

"Indeed and right now, the chapter I am reading is about a Yokai," the professor said.

"Yokai? What is that?" The boy asked.

"Well, Yokai is a mythical creature that people says live with us and they causes all the mischiefs and dilemmas in the world, like some Yokai makes you forget to close the door when you leave out of the house or other makes you lose an important belonging, and hide it from you," he explained as he showed some pictures on Yokai.

"That's sound fascinating, Professor!" The boy exulted. "But, those are all fictional, correct?"

"Indeed, Luke," he nodded. "But, even if Yokai are fictional, the Japanese people from the old age believed in Yokai and that they lived among with them, causing both good and bad fortunate to them. Yokai helps them to understand about the world, and their surrounding. Which is why they became part of people's life and some people still believe that Yokai exists among us. Well, at least that's what my old colleague said."

"Who is this colleague, Professor?" Luke asked as he continued sweeping before he sneezed by the dust. "Achoo!"

"Bless you," the professor said as he chuckled. "My old colleague as well as friend, Hiroki Akami was an old classmate of mine in my university year. He came from Japan, and he studied in the myths and legends."

"There is a field of study in myths and legends?" The boy asked.

"Of course there is. As an archaeologist like myself, we search clues in myths and legends, too. Hiroki was an interesting man who believe that Yokai exists, but unfortunately, not many people share the same belief as he did. I just wonder what is he doing right now," the professor said.

"Well, I am sure he's doing fine, Professor Layton!" The boy stated.

"Hah, ha. You are right, Luke. I am sure that Hiroki is doing fine in his research. I just hope to meet him again," Professor Layton said.

 **And that is it! Yeah, I am making a crossover movie story with Professor Layton. The plot is still in the work, but I hope you guys like the sneak peak. Thank you very much and I will see you all soon!**


End file.
